Escaping
by brokenfromthepast
Summary: ALL HUMAN! Bella moves to Forks to get away from her horrible past. What happens when her past comes to her? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Forks, Washington. It's the small town where my dad, Charlie, and older brother, Emmett, live. It's the town where I am going to be living in soon. I wish I didn't have to go there, but I also wish to not live in Phoenix anymore either. The memories are too fresh, too ripe. They tear at my heart every passing day. I need to start over without really starting over. I will never be able to start over. I wish I could, but wishes won't bring my parents or brother, Dylan, back either.

I'm currently on the way to Port Angeles. My stuff was sent about a week ago, so the only thing that I needed really was a carry-on bag. My brother will be picking me up. I haven't seen Emmett or my dad in four years. I don't know how it's going to be, but I've missed Emmett the most. He was always there for me whenever I fell, and now was the time that I would need him the most. We were going to share a room together, and I hope that I could make sure that he wouldn't be put through hell because of me.

"We are currently landing in Port Angeles," the over-com spoke, "Please buckle your seatbelts. We hope that you had a good time flying with us this day." I would soon be starting my new life. I wish that I could smile, but I have not smiled—or laughed—since that terrible day.

We finally landed, and I tried to be the first one off this disastrous flight. I didn't want to think of the past, but this flight brought some memories that I didn't want. I wanted to escape, but I know that I never can. The theorists back in Phoenix told me this. They made me stay in Phoenix for a year, hoping that I could get better. I only could get worse.

I walked out of the terminal and started looking around. I didn't know who was going to be Emmett. I don't remember him clearly. My memories are preoccupied by the treacherous night.

I didn't have to look far though. There was a big sign that said Bella Swan. I was happy when I saw the person that was holding the sign. He was huge! He still had my father's black hair and my mother's curls though. Oh how much I missed my mother, and I wish that she was here with me now. _No, you can't think about her,_ I chided to myself in my thoughts.

"Bella," Emmett yelled, "over here!" He had a huge grin on his face. He must have remembered how I looked. I walked over to him, and just as I was about to get to him, I tripped. Typical me. I was always the clumsy one. Emmett laughed at me while he helped me steady myself. "Ah, same old Bella."

"Hi Emmett," I said while he gave me a hug. He was like a huge teddy bear.

"It's nice to see you again, Bells," he said as he took a step back to look at me. "How are you doing?"

"I'm surviving," I whispered sadly. He nodded. I didn't expect the next thing though. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulders like I was a sack of potatoes. "Emmett, put me down," I yelled angrily. He was making me draw attention to myself, and that's not what I really wanted.

"No," he stated.

"Emmett, please," I begged.

"No," he stated again.

"Why not," I questioned.

"I don't hear you laughing," he answered.

"Ha. Ha. Haa," I stated.

"That's not a real laugh," he said.

"Can you please just put me down," I asked.

"Now I can," he answered. We were in the parking lot, and he'd plopped me down in the passenger seat of a huge jeep.

"Is this yours," I questioned.

"This is my baby," he answered me. I smiled a little at that thought. I never will get why guys call their cars baby.

"Bella," Emmett stated when he got into the driver's seat, "I want you to meet someone."

"Who is it, Emmett," I asked.

"It's my girlfriend," he answered.

"What's her name?"

"Rosalie." He said her name with so much love and adoration that it surprised me. He must be really serious about this girl if he's talking about her like that.

"Sure, when would I meet her," I questioned.

"I was hoping that you'd meet her today," he stated.

"That'd be fine Emmett."

"Do you mind meeting my other friend's also?"

"That'd be okay."

"You're really going to like them, Bells," he cheered. "They're great. Jasper is Rosalie's twin brother and my best friend, but their parents are divorced, so they decided to take different last names. Jasper decided to be a Whitlock, while Rose decided to be a Hale. Alice is Jasper's girlfriend. She's a pixie, but she's very scary when you make her mad. She's crazy about shopping also. It's one thing that you won't be able to avoid with her. She made me go with once; I almost died! There also is Ben Cheney and Angela Weber. They are currently dating. Angela's shy while Ben's a little outgoing."

"How long have you and Rosalie been together," I asked.

"A two and three months," he answered proudly.

"How did you two meet?"

"It was freshmen year, and I feel in love with Rose when I first saw her, but she didn't really. She thought that I was like the other guys. They always wanted her for her looks when I wanted her for heart. The looks were just a bonus really. She's the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen in my entire life. She wouldn't take one look at me though. We had to work on a project for Social Studies, and she was my partner. She finally started to know me, and we soon became friends, and eventually it turned into more."

"That's cute," I said. He punched me playfully in the arm. I gave a small smile. We stayed quiet for a little while after that. It didn't take long really to reach Forks. My brother drove like a maniac! I almost thought of yelling at him to slow down, but I knew that he would just laugh at what I was saying.

We were soon at the house. It had a huge banner across the front saying 'Welcome Home Bella'. It would so be like Emmett to do that. I also figured that someone else did it also.

I got out at the same time as Emmett. He met me around my side and casually put an arm around my shoulders. When we started walking towards the house, a girl with spiky black hair came running outside.

"Hi! I'm Alice. I can tell that we're going to be great friends," she said before pulling me into a hug. I was quite surprised by this gesture, and I didn't know how to respond. Before I could, she pulled away. "Come on, let's go!" She dragged me along with Emmett into the house. "She's here everybody!" There were some laughter from everybody, well everybody but me. Another smile played on my lips.

"Jeez, Alice. I think that we can see that for ourselves," another girl stated. She was absolutely beautiful. She looked like she could be a model for heaven's sakes.

"I told you that she's beautiful," Emmett whispered in my ear before going over to Rosalie and giving her a kiss. It was a passionate one at that. I looked away, and I noticed three people I didn't know. I suspected that the other girl was Angela, but I didn't know which one was Ben or Jasper.

"Hi, I'm Ben and that's my girlfriend Angela over there," one of the boys said as he walked over to give me a handshake. He also pointed at the girl that I thought was Angela. He was short, but he wasn't too short either.

"Bella," I stated as I shook his hand.

"We all know about you," he informed me, "Emmett has been talking about you non-stop for the past week. He speaks very highly of you." I just nodded. All I could think about was how much they heard.

"Let's watch a movie," Alice suggested.

"What movie," Angela asked.

"A Walk To Remember," she cheered. I loved that movie. I use to watch it all the time really.

"Okay," I said before Emmett could complain. Alice put the movie in then. By the end of the movie, Alice, Angela and I had tears in our eyes. The boys found it amusing, while Rosalie thought it was dumb when we did cry.

Just as we were about to put in another movie, my father walked in. Everyone greeted him with a yell. I waited until they were done.

"Hi Char—Dad," I said as he walked into the living room. I got up to give him a hug.

"Hey Bells," he stated, "It's good to have you home."

"Thanks, Dad," I stated.

"I'm going to order some pizza, if that's okay with everybody," Charlie suggested.

"You better order two," Rosalie stated, "Remember the last time you ordered pizza with all of us here? Emmett ate half the pizza, and he was still hungry."

"I don't think I'll ever forget that day," Charlie stated. He walked off to order then. After about thirty minutes. The doorbell rang.

"Pizza," Emmett yelled as he sprinted off towards the door. At the doorway, I heard Emmett say, "Oh. It's you."

"Could I talk to Alice please," an angelic voice said.

"What do you want Edward," Alice questioned as she walked towards the door.

"You have to help me," the angelic voice pleaded.

"What have you done now," she questioned.

"I went on a date with Jessica Stanley, and now she won't leave me alone!"

"Didn't you already date her?"

"Well…yea, but this time it was for a bet, and now she _won't_ leave me alone!

She sighed before asking, "Where is she?"

"She's at our house," he stated quietly. I almost didn't hear him.

"She's WHAT," Alice yelled, "Haven't you learned? You're not supposed to bring anyone of your dates into the house. She's probably stealing things right now as a reminder of you."

"Dylan is there with Rachel," he stated. Dylan. My brother. The one that I saw…_No, don't think about him!_ It was too late though. Memories of that horrid night started flooding into my brain. I tried to not think about it, but it couldn't be helped. My brother, dead…my step-father, dead…my mother, being killed. I couldn't block those from my mind.

I felt the tears start running down my face. I quickly decided to run upstairs and into the bathroom. I didn't want anybody to see. I didn't want them to know how much pain I was in.

"Bella," Emmett questioned from outside the doorway. I knew that he was worried about me, and I tried to gain control. Unfortunately, Emmett didn't give me time to do so. He opened the door and came inside. He picked me up and walked out of the bathroom and into a bedroom. He set me down on a bed, and then he left the room. I heard him say, "Sorry guys, but Bella isn't feeling well. You can have some pizza though when it comes."

"Do you want me to go upstairs and check on her," Rosalie questioned. I didn't hear his response, but I soon felt the bed sift a little bit. "It's okay, Bella. He's not going to get you."

"I saw them in my head," I croaked, "I didn't save them. It's all my fault."

"No, it's not," she chided, "It's his fault. You never did anything. It was never your fault. He's a sadistic man who is put away. He's never going to bother you again. He's going to stay away from you, and you are going to have a wonderful life. Don't think about him anymore." I soon drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_I was on my way home from a movie with some friends. Tanya and Kate went with me to drop me off. I didn't want to be alone when _he_ was on the loose._

_"Thanks for the ride guys," I called when I walked up the walkway towards my house._

_"No problem," Kate stated._

_"See you Monday," Tanya yelled as she drove away. I wen through the front door of the house then._

_"I'm home," I called as I hung up my coat in closet. There was no answer. "Mom…Dad?" Still no answer. I decided to walk up to my room. When I was about to enter my room, I tripped over a bat. "Urgh, Dylan!" I walked into his room. "I thought I told you never to leave your stuff in my room." He didn't answer. I thought he was sleeping because of he was lying on his stomach. "Hey! I'm talking to you," I stated as I pushed him with the bat. He didn't respond. When I pushed him a little harder, he rolled over. It reviled three stab marks in his abdomen area. I tried to stifle a scream that was rising in my throat. I couldn't believe that my brother was dead._

_I then heard running footsteps coming from the hallway. I quickly crawled under the bed. My mother came into the room and closed the door. She stood in front of the door, and I heard banging from the other side of the door as the perpetrator tried to come in. He succeeded, and my mother was dropped to the floor._

_He dropped to her level and questioned, "Where is she?" My stalker was in my house. I couldn't believe it._

_"I already told you," my mother whimpered. I hated seeing like this._

_"You're supposed to know where she is! You're her mother," he stated roughly._

_"She's at a sleepover with her friends," she cried. He then started to stab her. I couldn't believe that I had watched my mother die. It was a terrible sight. It was a sight that would be ingrained into my memory forever._

_Off into the distance outside my house, I heard a police siren. He quickly left the room. Once when I thought he was gone, I ran out of the room and out the front door._

_"Help," I yelled when the police drove passed my house. I started jumping up and down to make him notice me. He drove right past me._

"Bella, get up," I heard someone tell me. "You're safe."

_Soon, he came out of the shadows. "I told you you'd be mine."_

I woke up from the dream screaming. That dream has been haunting me from that horrible night, and I never could get rid of them.

"Bella, you're okay," Emmett stated as I tried to calm down. I noticed that I was hyperventilating and shaking. I shouldn't be in this kind of state, but sadly I was. "You're okay, Bella." I nodded shakily.

Charlie then decided to burst into the room. He looked around, then he questioned, "What happened?"

"She was having a nightmare," Emmett answered because I could not. Charlie just simply nodded. They must have previously been warned. They warned the foster parents that I went to for that reason also.

"Are you alright, Bella," Charlie asked. He sounded so concerned.

"Just give me a minute," I whispered as I tried to get out of bed. Emmett held me down though. "Emmett, I have to go take my pills." He let go of me then. I walked to the bathroom and took the anxiety pills that were prescribed to me. After I did that, I walked back into my bedroom.

"Do you think that you'll be alright for school tomorrow," Charlie questioned.

"I think so," I stated as I crawled back into bed. I didn't truly want to stay here. I hated being alone all the time.

"Well, if you need to, Emmett can stay here also," Charlie stated.

"Maybe we can invite the whole gang to come here too," Emmett suggested.

"No, Emmett," Charlie said, "Only you two can skip for this reason."

"Not even Rosalie," Emmett asked.

"Especially Rosalie," Charlie stated.

"Fine," Emmett grumbled.

"I'll be fine," I said, "There is no need to skip school."

"Alright," Charlie stated, "Let's go to sleep. It's three o'clock in the bloody morning for crying out loud." We all took his advice, but I just stayed up in my bed just in case the nightmares come again. One of the therapists said that they will come when there is a transition in my life. Moving is a huge transition.

"Go to sleep, Bella," Emmett instructed. He must have figured out that I was going to be staying up to try and avoid sleep.

"Fine," I sighed. I listened to his instructions.

"Bells, wake up," Emmett stated. I couldn't believe that when I fell asleep this time that I didn't have the same nightmare. It was a relief. I just groaned. If I wasn't having a nightmare, I wanted to sleep more. "Come on, Bella, let's go to school."

"Urgh, fine," I said as I dragged myself out of my room to go take a shower. It felt so relaxing. It always had that kind of effect.

After I was done, I took my pills like I was suppose to, and then I continued with my morning routine. After I was done with that, I went downstairs to get breakfast. I could tell as I looked into the refrigerator that I needed to get more than just fish. The whole freezer was crowded with fish!

"Ready to go, Bells," Emmett questioned as he came downstairs. I just nodded. We headed to the jeep, and I jumped into the passenger seat. "We have to pick up Rosalie and Jasper today," he informed me as we backed out of the driveway. I just nodded once again. In less then two minutes, we were at Rosalie's house. Instead of getting out, Emmett just honked the horn.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Rosalie shouted as she came out of the house. Jasper followed. It was amusing to see Rosalie like that. She had so much spunk.

"So how's your morning," Jasper asked politely as he hopped into the back after Rosalie. Emmett and I just shrugged.

"How're you doing," Rosalie asked me quietly from behind me. I just shrugged once again. She lightly patted my shoulder as a caring gesture.

"Ready to go," Emmett questioned. Before anyone could answer, we were off to school. No one really spoke in the car. I liked the silence though. It was better than talking.

"Let's go, Bella," Emmett stated as he opened the door of his side of the jeep. I did the same thing, but I had to jump down a little bit to get out of the jeep. I could tell that there was going to be accidents from this if there was ice. I probably should get my own car. It would be nice.

Emmett came around and threw his arm around my shoulder. I could tell that he was going to be doing this a lot. Rosalie had his other hand.

"Hey Mrs. Cope, my sister here wants to get her schedule," Emmett stated as we went into the office.

"You must be Isabella then," Mrs. Cope stated. She shuffled through some papers until she found my schedule. "Here's a map if you need it, dear, and have all of your teachers sign this please. Have a nice day." Then we headed out of the office.

"So what's your first class, Bella," Emmett questioned.

"English," I stated. I loved English. It was my favorite subject back in Phoenix. I just hoped that we were reading something new sometimes.

"Ben's in your class then," Rosalie said. I was thankful that someone was in my class that I would know.

"And here you go," Emmett stated, "If you have any troubles with anyone, and I mean anyone, just write down there name and hand me the list. Got it?" I just nodded with a small smile. I would have laughed before the incident really.

I walked into class, and I heard Emmett say to Rosalie, "I take the boys, and you take the girls." He was serious! I thought that he was joking. I didn't think that he would be serious at all.

"Could you sign this," I asked the teacher. She went right ahead and did this.

"This is your course guide," she said once she was done and handed me a sheet. "We are studying Romeo and Juliet right now. You can sit over there by Ben." I was ecstatic when I heard it was Romeo and Juliet. It was my favorite play. I was even happier when I saw that we were reading Wuthering Heights.

"Hey Bella," Ben greeted me as I took my seat.

"Hi Ben," I greeted back. I blocked out the whole hour really because I had already learn this stuff. Romeo and Juliet was my favorite movie.

After class, Rosalie helped me to go to Math. "Did anybody do anything," she questioned. I just shook my head. After Math, I went to choir. Emmett directed me there. He asked the same thing. It was finally lunch.

"Bella," Alice yelled from across the cafeteria. I had only taken one step into it. Everyone looked from her to me. I hated that they were staring at me. I went through the line, only getting lemonade, and then I walked towards the table. "So how's you're day so far?"

"It's alright," I answered before taking a drink of lemonade.

"That's all you're drinking," she questioned. I just nodded. "Emmett's not going to be happy." I just let the subject drop.

Even if I was going to answer, Emmett would have heard. "Bella," he scolded. I just looked at him. "Go get something to eat."

"I'm not that hungry, Emmett," I stated. It was true. I didn't want anything to eat.

"Isabella, now," he stated. I glared at him, while he glared at me. He knew how much I preferred Bella over Isabella. Eventually, I broke down and went to get something to eat.

"I'm going to make sure she has a proper lunch," Rosalie said before walking to where I was. "Don't be mad at Emmett. He's just trying to be a good brother to you. He hasn't seen you in a long time, and he's trying to make up for the years he's missed. He really loves that you're here, but you're so fragile that he doesn't know exactly how to handle it. He was scared when you woke up screaming this morning. He's just trying to protect you as much as he can, but eventually, he'll start to lay low."

"I'm just not use to having a big brother there," I stated.

She threw her arm around my shoulder and said, "I know. Emmett's great, and you already know that."

"Can I ask you something," I questioned Rosalie when we came out of the lunch line. She nodded. "How many people know?"

"I know because Emmett told me. We don't keep secrets from each other really. I don't think anyone else has been told except for the teachers. I'm not exactly sure though. The doctors might know also," she answered truthfully. I just nodded. I was glad that not many people knew about it.

"Better," Emmett commented as I sat back down. I just rolled my eyes.

"So what's your next class, Bella," Alice questioned.

"Biology," I stated.

"You'll have it with my brother then," she informed me. I just nodded.

"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear," I heard Rosalie mutter. Before I could ask, the chair next to me and the most angelic person next to me sat there.

"What do you want, Edward," Emmett questioned.

"I just want to introduce myself to the new student here," the guy (I'm presuming is Edward) stated. I recognized his voice to the one that showed up yesterday at our house. "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen."

"Bella, nice to meet you," I said as I held out my hand to shake. He shook it.

"So where are you from," he questioned.

"None of your business pee-brain," Emmett stated. I was happy when the bell rang. I didn't want to be around these two if they decided to fight.

"I'll take you to your next class," Rosalie stated as she got up; I did too. We dumped our trays then headed towards my classroom. Edward caught up to us. "What do you want, Cullen," Rosalie asked.

"Why is Emmett being so uptight," Edward questioned.]

"This is his little sister, Bella. That means that she is off limits."

"I never knew that Emmett's little sister was moving here."

"You never know anything."

"That's not true." I decided to walk into the classroom without then. It was a big mistake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's POV**

Flashbacks of my old teacher started running through my head. I have not had a man teacher since freshmen year, and now I was having one in the worst class ever. Biology.

James Tracker. My Advanced Biology teacher. He's the one that ruined my life. He killed my mom, my father, my brother. He changed me, and it was not a good change.

"Edward, get Emmett," Rosalie demanded as she dragged me into the hallway.

"But we should take—," Edward started before he got interrupted.

"Now," she yelled. "Math rooms." Then I heard running footsteps. "Bella, calm down. He's not here anymore. He's never going to bother you again. Calm down. Emmett's on his way. No one's going to hurt you, Bella. Emmett and I are going to protect you. No one is going to hurt you, and no one is going to get past us. You are going to be alright." My breathing started to slow a bit, but I was still breathing hard from all the memories running threw my head. Then I did something that I wanted to do. I passed out.

**Emmett's POV**

I was so scared my sister wouldn't wake up from her dream. I had heard her sleep-talking, and then she woke up screaming. I barely got her to calm down. I was just praying that she would get better. No one deserved the pain that Bella had to hold onto. It was like it was killing her. I hope she can make it through the school day.

I was so thankful when I saw my angel walk out of her house. She brightens my day in the worst of times. I needed her most through everything, especially now. She was my safe harbor.

"Let's go, Bella," I said when I stopped the jeep. I got out at the same time that Bella did. It felt so different to have Bella with me. It wasn't a bad change, at least for me, but I'm just not use to it yet.

I decided to throw my arm around her shoulder. It was a comfort to me. Rose took my other hand. She was my anchor through this whole ordeal. I was glad that I had her.

"Hey Mrs. Cope, my sister here wants to get her schedule," I stated as we walked into the office.

"You must be Isabella then," Mrs. Cope stated as she looked through a stack of papers. "Here's a map if you need it, dear, and have all of your teachers sign this please. Have a nice day." Then we headed out of the office.

"So what's you first class, Bella," I asked when we walked down the hallways.

"English," she said with joy. I remember how much she would read when I was with her. It was her favorite thing to do.

"Ben's in your class then," Rose stated. Bella looked relieved. I would be to if I was a new student.

"And here you go," I said when we were at her classroom door, "If you have any troubles with anyone, and I mean anyone, just write down their name and hand me the list. Got it?" She gave me a nod and added a small smile. I was happy that she smiled. When we walked away, I said to Rose, "I take the boys, and you take the girls."

"Maybe Alice and Jasper would join in also if we needed the assistance," she suggested.

"That's a great idea," I cheered. I could see it now. Jasper and I ganging up on Mike Newton (someone how would want to try and get together with Bella), and Alice and Rose ganging up on Lauren Mallory (she'd be the one that would make fun of Bella). It would be a good sight to see.

"I'm gonna go to class before I get tardy," Rose stated as she walked out of the hallway before giving me a quick kiss. I didn't really know that class was starting soon anyways. I thought that it was going to take a little longer break. I must have been daydreaming for a while. Oh well. It was worth it.

My classes were as boring as usually, maybe even more today. I was still worried about Bella. That nightmare was a bad one. If it was going to happen every day, then I don't know what it would do to her. I just wish that she would be okay soon. I wanted the real Bella to be with me, but I'd also rather have Bella with me than no Bella at all.

I was a little late because of we had to do some extra things in Chemistry. I didn't like it all the time, but I had to do it. Oh well. While I wasn't surprised that everyone was already there. When I walked over there, Alice was mumbling something about me not being happy. I didn't know what she meant until I saw what Bella had. It was lemonade and nothing else.

"Bella," I scolded. She looked at me and I continued, "Go get something to eat."

"I'm not that hungry, Emmett," she stated.

I didn't like that answer. "Isabella, now," I commanded. We just glared at each other until she finally listened. I was just worried about her, and I didn't want her to starve herself. I just got my sister back, and I didn't want to lose her.

"I'm going to make sure she has a proper lunch," Rose said as she walked off. I was happy that Rosalie was siding with me. I didn't want to have her coming back with just an apple or something. I would have just dragged her back into the cafeteria.

After they came back, I looked at how much she had, and I was glad. "Better," I commented as she sat back down. She rolled her eyes at me and started eating.

"So what's your next class, Bella," Alice questioned.

"Biology," she answered. She didn't look too happy about that fact. I hope that she was going to be alright. I didn't want anything to happen to her on her first day here, and I knew that it was going to be hard on her. Mr. Banner was the only science teacher here. I just hope that he's been informed about her situation.

"You'll have it with my brother then," Alice informed her. I couldn't believe that Bella was going to have a class with Edward. It made me sick just thinking about it. He use to be my best friend before he became a jerk just because he joined the basketball team. I'm in the football team, and you don't see me ditching my friends and sister for my team. I'm glad that I don't. It would have meant that I would never get Rose as my girlfriend.

"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear," I heard Rose mutter. I soon figured out. Edward decided to seat with us today.

"What do you want, Edward," I questioned. I didn't like him sitting so near Bella. He was now one of the biggest (if not biggest) players in the school. It wouldn't be unusual to see him going from girl to girl in a matter of hours, if not minutes.

"I just want to introduce myself to the new student here," Edward stated innocently. I didn't like it one bit. He turned to Bella and said, "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen."

"Bella, nice to meet you," she greeted as she shook his hand.

"So where are you from," he asked her.

"None of your business pee-brain," I stated. I didn't like that he was trying to get information out of my sister. It felt like he was trying to build up a profile for him and his _friends_.

The bell rang then, and Bella immediately got out of her car.

"I'll take you to your next class," Rose suggested. I was happy that she was doing that for me because my room was on the other side of the building.

"Stay away from her," I warned as I passed Edward. He just gave me an amused look. I just walked away. Bella would be upset if I punched him in the bloody face, even if it would feel good. I didn't want to upset her anymore then she already is.

I headed off to Math then. I was bored out of my mind really, but it was school. School was always boring. Something unexpected happened though. I heard running coming from the hallway. I didn't know what was going on, and I could tell my other classmates didn't either.

Edward came running into our classroom then, and he stopped. Before Mrs. Elder could ask what was happening, he ran over to me. I gave him a confused look. "Bella," he whispered when he reached. Recognition instantly went through me. She didn't take Mr. Banner well at all.

I quickly got up out of my seat and ran through the hallways to her classroom. I was hoping that this wouldn't happen, but I wish that I could have been there for her when it did. I just had to do the best I can.

When I reached the classroom, everyone was outside in a huge circle. I could only think about Bella. "Move," I yelled as I tried to get through the group. "I said _move_." I finally reached the middle, and there was Bella on the floor with Rose hovering over her. "I'll take her from here," I stated as I picked Bella up. Rose just nodded, and then she yelled at the people to move out of our way. Once we were out of the circle, we ran to my jeep. I just hope that Bella was alright. She hadn't woken up yet.

I tossed my keys at Rose and jumped into the passenger seat. I held Bella just in case she would wake up. "What happened," I questioned as we drove away from school.

"Edward and I were arguing a bit, and Bella decided to walk into the classroom. She must not have known about Mr. Banner, and it took her by surprise. She started to have a panic attack, and I tried to calm her down. After a minute or so, she fainted." I just nodded. If fainting was the way to recover, then she could faint as much as she wanted really.

We soon arrived at my house, and Rose opened the front door for me. "I'm going to make something to eat for all of you," she said as she walked into the kitchen. Her cooking was okay, but it wasn't the best either. I wouldn't tell her that because I could lose her.

I walked to the couch in the living room to put Bella on it. I didn't want to take her up to her bedroom because I wanted to watch her. I just hope that she wakes up soon. If she doesn't, I might just take her to the hospital. Carlisle would help me out. He always did when I asked, even for big things. He helped me get the courage to ask Rose out. I will be forever grateful to him.

"Hmmm," Bella grumbled. I guess that she was going to wake up soon. "Emmett?"

"I'm right here, Bella," I stated while I kneeled down by her.

"Where am I," she questioned, still not opening her eyes.

"You're at home," I answered.

"What happened," she asked when she finally opened her eyes.

"You saw Mr. Banner, and you freaked out. Then you fainted," I answered.

"Is Rosalie here," she questioned.

"I'm in the kitchen, Bella," Rose called from where she was.

"She's cooking," I told her, and I accidentally flinched.

"I'm going to go help her," Bella stated when she saw the flinch. Once she was in the kitchen, I heard her gasp. "Rosalie, you're doing that wrong!"

"What do you mean," she questioned.

"This is how you do it," she stated. She probably demonstrated to her. That happened at least fifteen more times. Charlie had come home half way through. I was happy that I had someone to hang out with besides the girls.

"Is she okay," Charlie asked quietly when he reached the living room.

"She reacted when she went to Biology," I informed him.

"How bad," he questioned.

"She panicked, and then she fainted," I answered truthfully.

"I guess it could have been worse," he grumbled, but I could see that he was worried about her.

"Dinner's done," Bella yelled from inside the kitchen.

"It looks great, Bells," Charlie said when he reached the kitchen. It was spaghetti with garlic bread.

"Rosalie did it," Bella said. It looked like she was gleaming. I could tell that it was her favorite thing to do.

"With Bella's help," Rosalie said as she blushed.

"It looks great, honey," I said while giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"None of that at the table, guys," Charlie grumbled as he dug in. He smiled when he tasted it. It must be good because usually when Rosalie cooks, he barely eat any of it.

When I tasted it, I knew why he reacted like that. It tasted delicious. I quickly ate it down. Once I was done, I yelled, "Seconds!" Rosalie got me another plateful. I ate that one quickly too. By the time I was done eating, I had four servings. It tasted great.

"Dad, do you mind if Rosalie and I go grocery shopping," Bella questioned once she cleared the plates and washed them with Rose's help.

"Sure," Dad stated. "Billy's coming up for the baseball game anyways. Do you need any more money?"

"No," she answered. "We're only going out for a little while."

"See you two later," Dad yelled from the living room as they walked out the front door.

It seemed so soon that there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," I yelled as I ran towards the front door. I opened it to find Billy and Jacob. "Hey Billy."

"Hi Emmett," he stated, "Boy, have you grown. How tall are you? The size of Mount Everest?"

"I'm not _tall_," I corrected. He wheeled himself into the living room. Just as Jacob walked by, I tucked his neck under my arm and gave him a nuggie. He laughed at it. "So how's it going, Jacob? Long time, no see."

"It's alright," he stated, "Has Bella shown up yet?"

"Yeah," I answered, "She went with my girlfriend to get groceries."

"How's she doing?" I just frowned at that question. He seemed to understand. "Let's go watch the game. I got to tell you about my girlfriend."

"This boy isn't single anymore," I questioned Billy. He just shook my head. "I think I'm going into shock! He's got a girlfriend for the first time in his life!"

"Oh, shut up, Emmett," he said lightly. We talked for a while, then we decided to just concentrate on the game.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dad, do you mind if Rosalie and I go grocery shopping," I questioned once Rosalie and I finished cleaning up. I couldn't believe that there was so little in the cabinets, and the only thing that was in the freezer was fish! I can't take eating that much fish. I didn't want to go alone because it always made me nervous. As I said before, _he_ ruined my life.

"Sure," Dad stated. "Billy's coming up for the baseball game anyways. Do you need any more money?" Billy sounds so familiar, but I just couldn't place it.

"No," I answered. "We're only going out for a little while." Then Rosalie and I walked out the door.

"See you two later," Dad yelled from the living room. He seemed really amped that he was going to watch a baseball game. I don't get why though. It's only a sport on TV. Boys and their sports I guess.

"So what are we going to get," Rosalie questioned as she hoped into the front seat of Emmett's jeep. She still had the keys from when they drove me home after I fainted. I still couldn't believe that I did that in public. It's kind of embarrassing really.

"Something that does not involve with fish," I answered truthfully. I didn't know what I wanted exactly. I was still undecided. I usually waited to get to the grocery store to decide.

"That's easy enough," Rosalie stated. "I always saw that Charlie would come home from fishing with more fish. I don't think that he's ever going to stop really."

"I doubt he ever will until his dying day," I said. She just nodded because we reached the grocery store. "Alright. Let's get some bananas. I didn't see any fruits or vegetables, which is bad. They can't survive on fish forever. Then let's get some watermelon. And let's get some apples into this diet here." I loaded the cart with what I needed.

"How much are we shopping for," Rosalie questioned.

"We're shopping until I'm completely satisfied," I answered her.

"You sound like Alice when she's clothes shopping," she told me.

"You should see me when I'm shopping for books," I informed her. She just nodded.

Once we were done grocery shopping for the important stuff, we got cake mix and frosting. "Why are you getting these," Rosalie questioned.

"I just feel like it," I answered her. "It'd be fun to make it sometime. I'd make either cake or cupcakes."

"Cupcakes," Rosalie stated. I just nodded. I now knew which I would make for her birthday when it comes around.

After we were done, we went back out to the jeep. We barely fit all of the stuff into the back. "Damn, you can shop," she stated as we finally closed the door.

"I don't want to make just fish," I answered her, "and this is the only way."

"I know that, but did you need to buy so much," she questioned. I just nodded. "Emmett might eat it all in a week."

"Not if I have a say to it," I mumbled, which made Rosalie laugh. I gave her a small smile.

"Let's get back before Charlie comes searching for us," she stated as she started up the jeep. I could see Charlie doing that, but I guess he didn't know how much I was going to buy.

Once we got home, Rosalie went inside to get Emmett to help with the groceries. We were going to need his strength to get all of this in in the least amount of loads possible. When she came back, she brought out two guys, one being Emmett, but the other one I didn't know.

"Hey, Bella," Emmett stated, "You remember Jacob."

"We use to make mud pies together," the other guy, Jacob, said. Now I remember him.

"Yeah," I stated, "I remember."

"Let's get these groceries in," Rosalie stated. Once we got back there, we started handing bags to the guys.

"Damn, Bella," Emmett stated, "Did you need to get this much stuff?"

"It was a necessity," I informed him. He just laughed at me. I just scowled at him.

"Be nice to your sister, Emmett," Rosalie shouted.

"I'm sorry," he whined as he walked into the front door.

"Bella, you remember Billy don't ya," Charlie asked once I walked into the house with the rest of the grocery bags. Thanks to the boys, we got all of the bags in one load.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you again," I stated.

"Hey Bella, it's a long time since I've seen you," Billy stated. I just nodded.

"I'm going to take Rose home," Emmett informed us after a couple minutes of silence.

"I'm going to do my homework," I said as they walked out the front door.

"I'll join you," Jacob stated as we walked into the kitchen.

"So Jacob," I stated, "How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen," he answered.

"I think that you look more like your seventeen," I told him truthfully.

"It helps that I'm into playing football," he stated, "I play against Emmett a lot, but when we're off the field, we're like best friends really."

"That's cool," I stated. "So what do you like to do for fun?"

"I love to play football, as I said before, and I also like to rebuild cars."

"That's cool," I told him.

"So what do you like to do," he questioned.

"I like to read mostly."

"That's a cool thing. Do you have a favorite book?"

"Wuthering Heights," I answered him truthfully.

"That's cool. I've just never read it," he told me.

"I don't know if you'd like it that much personally, but I do."

"You never know," he stated. I just nodded.

"So do you go to the high school in Forks," I questioned. "I haven't seen you around, even if it's a small school."

"No," he answered, "I go to the school on the reservation. I'd like to switch schools sometime, but I don't think my father would let me. Besides, I don't want to leave my girlfriend behind."

"What's her name," I asked.

"Her names Renesmee, but I call her Nessie for short," he told me.

"That's cool," I told him. "It'd be great to meet her sometime."

"Yeah, it'd be great," he stated, "What about you? Did you ever find a special someone?"

"Nope," I answered him. "I've never had a boyfriend."

"Never?"

"nope."

"Wow. I just thought that you would because…you look beautiful. I mean it in a friendly way, and I'm not implying it in anyway, of course," he stuttered.

"It's okay, and I know that you wouldn't mean it any other way. You have a girlfriend."

"Yeah, and I love her more than anything in the world," he sighed.

"Why didn't you bring her over," I questioned.

"I didn't want to be rude and invite someone to another person's house," he answered.

"Next time, invite her over. It'd be great to get to know someone different."

"Cool," he answered me. "You can always come to La Push also. She lives down there, and I can bring her over to my house to meet you."

"That'd be cool," I answered him. "Thanks for the offer."

"No problem."

"So what's she like," I questioned.

"She's beautiful, caring, head of the cheerleaders, intelligent, more. I don't think I could have asked for a better girlfriend," he answered me.

"That's good," I told him.

"Ready to go, kid," Billy questioned as he wheeled himself into the living room.

"The games already done," Jacob questioned. Billy just nodded.

"Do you want to me to drive you guys home," Dad questioned.

"We'll just take the same way we came," he answered him.

"Don't tell me that Jacob was behind the wheel," he groaned.

"We take early driving lessons up at the res," Jacob stated.

"Sure, you do," Dad grumbled.

"Let's go, Jacob," Billy said as he wheeled himself out of the front door.

"See you later, Bella," he said while giving me a hug.

"Don't grow too much," I told him, "You might make yourself look like a 25-year-old."

"I'll take that as a compliment," he yelled as he went through the front door.

"Dad, I'm going to get ready for bed," I yelled to him. He had moved to the living room.

"Okay Bella," he yelled back. I went upstairs and grabbed my stuff and headed to the bathroom. I got into the shower, very happy and relaxed. It was fun hanging out with Jacob, and I could tell that we were going to be great friends somehow.

Once I got out of the shower, I got ready for bed. After I was done, I went into the bedroom. Emmett was already there.

"Hey Bells," he said as he looked at me.

"Hey Emmett," I stated as I snuggled into my comfortable bed.

"So how was everything tonight," he questioned.

"Pretty good," I replied, "I got compared to Alice by Rosalie."

"I heard about that."

"Yeah," I stated.

"Good night," I said as I started to fall asleep.

"Night, sis," he answered me before I succumbed to unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's POV**

It's been a week since the first day of school, and everything is practically normal. The first day after my accident, people asked if I was alright because I fainted, and I told them that I was fine. No one except Rosalie and Edward noticed my panic attack when I saw Mr. Banner. Rosalie didn't bother me at all about it, but Edward kept questioning what happened until Emmett yelled at him. He never stopped being suspicious though. When I looked into his eyes, I always saw the curiosity in them. I wouldn't doubt if he wanted to ask, but Emmett threatened him in a way which no guy wanted to cross. I wouldn't want to either if I was a guy.

The second day of school, I stayed the whole day. I didn't skip out before Biology at all. I did get nervous a little bit when I went into that classroom. I had to sit by Edward, and at that time he was still asking me questions. Emmett didn't like it when I told him after school. Anyway, Mr. Banner didn't call on me at all when I was in his class, as of which I was grateful. I don't think that I could take a question from him. I'd probably start panicking again, and that would not be a good thing especially when Edward was asking about it. The whole school would find out within minutes about it, and everyone would ask about it. I don't even think that Emmett could protect me from everyone, and I'm pretty sure that he'd involve Rose. Rose did everything in her power to protect me. She became my big sister throughout the week, and I became her little sister as well. Emmett was ecstatic about that fact, even though he tried to be discreet about it. The only time he didn't like it was when Rose and I were gaining up on him.

I began to be close to the others also. It wasn't like how close Emmett, Rose and I were, but it was pretty close. Alice and I became best friends quickly. She tried getting me to go shopping twice already, but Rose helped me get out of those situations, for which I was grateful. I don't think that I could survive one of Alice's shopping trips if you asked me.

Jasper discreetly became one of my brothers. He was always around us whenever we needed him, and he'd help me through any situation. He always came over to my house when Rose and Emmett were doing some things when Charlie wasn't home. I didn't even want to think about that! Anyways, he'd help me from being away from the bullies at school that sometimes chose me as their victim. Lauren especially was the one always picking on me. She thinks that Edward decides to look at me way more than her. I think that she's delusional. I barely ever talk to him; the only time we talk is during Biology. He's been trying to avoid Emmett because of the threat.

Angela and Ben haven't been as close as the others, but I still count them as important. Ben and I talk a lot in English, and he always talks about Angela. I sometimes feel like I already know her. She's kind to me when we talk, but our conversations are always short. She does help me out in my math, which I am extremely grateful for. Math was always my weakest subject.

"Hey guys," I said as I reached our table. They all greeted me in return as I took my seat. Emmett slung his arm around my shoulder as usual. He's become more of a joker every day. Rose was suspecting this from the start, and I knew that she was right even in a little part.

"How's your day today," he asked like every day. I knew that he was concerned, and I didn't mind it at all.

"It's alright," I answered him just like every time. I was telling the truth. I didn't feel as nervous as I did when I came here even if it was a short time ago.

"Hey Bella," Alice stated cheerfully, and it quickly made me nervous. The last time she was this cheerful was when she tried making me go shopping for the third time this week. Jasper had to help me get out of her cloches for that one.

"Hi Alice," I said suspiciously. Emmett tightened his grip on my shoulder, telling me it was okay.

"I got a question for ya." When she didn't continue, I just nodded. "Do you want to sleep over at my house?"

"I don't know, Alice," I stated after a moment of silence.

"Come on," she whined, "We haven't done any girl-bonding things, and when I try, you've been avoiding them. Can't we do something just this once?"

"I don't think I can," I stated.

"Charlie said that it'd be fine if you wanted to," Alice informed me.

"You called my dad?" She just nodded.

"Rosalie can come too if she wants to," Alice stated.

"I can't," she stated sadly, "My mother wants to do some girl-bonding time of our own. She's not going to let me out of this one like the last time. Jasper confirmed it."

"She's getting paranoid," Jasper stated, "She always wants to spend time with Rose, but Rose doesn't want to spend time with her."

"I have to go," she sighed, "Dad's making me go."

"oh," Alice stated, then she cheered up, "What about you, Angela?"

"I'm going on vacation until next Sunday," she answered.

"That's cool; where are you going," Jasper questioned.

"Disney World," she answered, "My dad's got another business trip, and this time he's taking the whole family and Ben with."

"I can't wait to go," Ben said while he bounced up and down in his seat. "I'm going to love going all the rides with Angela, especially when we go on Big Thunder Mountain. It's going to be the best!"

"I just want to go to the Animal Kingdom," Angela stated. They soon launched into a conversation about Disney World.

"I'll go only if Emmett goes," I told Alice. She seemed a little shocked, but then she thought about a plan.

"What if you come too, Jasper," she pleaded. She even gave the pout. I barely got out of it the last time, and I know that Jasper could give into it easily.

"I can't; I'm stuck hanging out with my father," he answered. He didn't seem too happy about that fact either.

"I'll be right back," Alice said after a couple minutes of silence. I knew that she was determined to have me sleepover, so there was no point in saying no.

I was surprised when she went over to Edward.

**Alice's POV**

"I'll be right back," I said when I had the perfect plan. I was determined to have this sleepover, even if I had to drag Bella by the hair to get her to my house.

"Edward," I said sweetly when I got over to him. The guys around him started licking their lips as they stared at me. Gross. "Could I talk to you for a minute."

"Sure, what's up," he questioned. He was obviously oblivious of his friends behavior.

"Privately," I said while glancing at his friends.

"I'll be right back, guys," he said as he got up off of his seat and exited the cafeteria. I followed him hastily to get away from those creeps.

"Edward, you'd do anything for your little sister, wouldn't you," I questioned. I gave him my cutest pout, trying to get my way. He looked at me hesitantly while he nodded. "Could you please, please, _please_ invite Emmett for a sleepover?"

"Alice," he stated, "You know that I don't hang out with Emmett anymore, and you know that he hates my guts. He has since we entered high school. He's not going to say yes to this at all."

"Please, it's for me. I want to have a girl's night and the one condition is that Emmett comes with, but Rosalie and Jasper are with their parents, and Angela and Ben are going to Walt Disney World."

"Why are you asking me of this," he questioned.

"I want Bella to stay the night," she answered. I'd get Bella to stay at my house; the most beautiful girl I've ever met. She was going to be at my house. I liked her ever since the moment I saw her. Maybe I should ask Alice to help me with my wardrobe.

"When should I ask him," I questioned.

"Well I was thinking about right now," she answered me. She seemed a little surprised, but I just decided to get this over with. I went and walked up to Emmett, whose back wasn't facing me. I tapped him on the shoulder.

When he turned to look at me, I asked, "Do you want to sleep over at our house tonight?" He seemed kind of shocked that I was asking this. I probably should hang out with him more sometimes.

"Umm…yeah, sure," he answered as he turned back to the table. After I asked that, I walked to my Biology class.

"I'm going to see you guys later," I heard Bella say. Soon, she was at my side. "Thanks," she whispered to me.

"What for," he questioned.

"For inviting Emmett to come along," she stated. "I don't think that I could survive a sleepover with Alice alone."

"You'd have me," I stated. I liked her more and more each time I talked to her.

"From what I heard, you're not around much," she stated.

"Who did you hear that from," I questioned. I was insulted that someone would tell her that even if it was true.

"Emmett," she answered me. It saddened me a little that I was hurting my best friend. Even if we hadn't hung out a lot, I still thought of him as my best friend.

"He told me that you were there for him one day, then you decided to diss him the next. It hurt him, and that's why he's so bitter to you. You have no idea how painful it is for someone to lose someone," she stated.

"You don't even know me," I spat.

"I know enough," she stated, "You're smart, but you don't want to be too smart around your friends in fear of being made fun of. You're kind, but you act heartless because that's what your friends want you to act like. You're a gentleman, but that's not what your friends are. You are trying to fit into the wrong crowd. You feel lonely because of the people you hang out with, and you chose to make girls fill in the hole that is left in your heart until you find that right girl that will accept you for who you are. You use to know your way, but now, you might not even know yourself until something comes along that will help you out." She hit everything on the dot. I couldn't believe that she knew this much about me, and I knew so little about him. It's so unlike me to be so known. I could tell that she was very observant…and clumsy. She just tripped on nothing but her two own feet.

"You gotta watch out there, Bella," I stated, "I'm not always going to be here to catch you. The idea excited me though. Me being there for Bella. That'd be the best thing ever, but I knew that it would never happen. Bella isn't like other girls, and I'm not going to make her feel like that.

"Ready for another day of Biology," I questioned. She just shrugged. We went straight to work.


	6. Chapter 6

Alice's POV

I finally got to spend time with Bella. I couldn't believe that Edward was so quick to ask Emmett to spend the night. Did Edward like Bella? That would be so cute. I think a game of Matchmaker is going to happen, and I'll help them out!

Right now, we were in my room while I did Bella's makeup and hair. I like to call this time Barbie Bella. It's so much fun, even when she complains about it. I can't wait to see what Edward's reaction is when he sees Bella. I just hope that Emmett won't do anything too stupid when Edward and Bella get together. Emmett's been so uptight and protective around Bella, but I couldn't imagine why. I could tell that Rosalie was in on it because she was also protective of Bella. What were they hiding?

"Are you done yet," Bella asked me for the thousandth time. It was really starting to get old.

"I'm almost done, Bella," I stated, "I'm just putting on the finishing touches."

"Why can't you be done now," she complained.

"Because I am done," I said as I twirled her around in my chair to show her my masterpiece. She was shocked when she looked in the mirror. I could tell that she was self-conscious, especially around Edward. I wonder why that is. Does she have a crush on my brother also? That's a definite possibility.

"Thank you," she whispered. She looked like she was going to cry. She can't! I won't let her.

"Do not cry, Bella," I stated, "You'll ruin your makeup, and we'd have to start it _all_ over again. We don't want that to happen now, do we Bella?" She shook her head. She seemed to despise that idea, even though she looked so beautiful right now (not that she didn't look beautiful before).

"Let's go downstairs," she suggested. I just took her hand and led her downstairs. I could hear the boys playing video games in the living room, so I took her to them.

"I'm pleased to present," I stated, "the wonderful and beautiful Bella!" The boys looked at us then, and I was pleased with Edward's reaction. His chin just literally dropped. I could tell that he liked her when I saw that.

"You look beautiful, Bella," Edward said as he regained his composure. Emmett frowned at what he said, but he didn't do anything, which was good. That must mean that they're trying to be friends again. I was so happy by that fact. I hated seeing them apart when they were best friends. They always did everything together when we were younger. Too bad Edward's so-called "friends" had to bud into the equation.

When I looked over that Bella, she was blushing. She looked down at the ground as if she was ashamed, but I think it was also because Edward complimented her. She liked him; I just had to try and get her to admit it.

"You're not going to torture her with shopping, are you," Edward questioned, bringing me out of my revere.

"No," I stated. Bella looked more relaxed then. "That's for tomorrow." That instantly tensed Bella up. I could tell that she hated shopping, and there was no way that I was going to let her out of it.

"Emmett has to come too if I have to go," Bella said.

"No," Emmett protested. "I am not going shopping even if it's the last thing that I do."

"Then I'm not going," Bella informed us. I turned to glare at her.

"I will kidnap you if I have to," I stated coldly. "I will tie a rope around you, put duct tape on your mouth, and I will make you go. You got that?" I could see her swallow. I even heard it.

"She's not going," Edward stated. Emmett nodded in agreement. I glared at them.

"Hello, kids," Dad said as he came into the house. Edward and I were still glaring at each other.

"Hey Carlisle," Emmett yelled as he ran over to my dad to shake his hand.

"Well, Emmett. Long time, no see," Dad said as he shook Emmett's hand.

"Carlisle, this is my little sis, Bella. Bella, this is the best doctor in the world, Carlisle," Emmett introduced.

"Well hello Bella," Dad said as he shook Bella's hand.

"Hello Doctor Cullen," Bella stated.

"Please, call me Carlisle," he informed her. He never liked being called Doctor Cullen out of his work.

"Carlisle," she stated.

"Let's go in the kitchen to get something to eat," Edward suggested. Emmett started sprinting to the kitchen yelling food. It was a funny sight to see really. I don't think that he likes anything besides food (even Rosalie).

Once we got our food, I had an idea. "Want to play 20 questions, anyone?"

"I'm in," Emmett yelled.

"Let's play I guess," Edward stated.

"Fine," I said.

"Here are the rules," I stated. "Once someone asks the question, everyone else has to answer. They have to answer truthfully no matter what. Okay, I vote that Bella goes first."

"What's your favorite animal," Bella questioned.

"Mine's a Mountain Lion," Edward answered.

"Grizzly Bear," Emmett yelled.

"Mine's a Gazelle," I stated.

"I love puppies," Bella stated.

"What is everyone's dream," Edward asked.

"Mine is to marry Rosalie and be happy for the rest of my life with her," Emmett stated. I thought that it was so romantic that she was thinking of Rosalie at a time like this.

"I wish that I could shop for the rest of my life," I answered.

"Mine is to be rid of all fear," Bella stated. She looked like she was about to cry. Emmett put an arm around her shoulder.

"Mine is to find the right girl that I would spend the rest of my life with," Edward stated while watching Bella. That had to be a hint that he liked her. I couldn't believe that my brother had a crush on Bella. It was so cute!

"What's your favorite food," Emmett questioned. I should have known that he would think of food.

"Mine is chicken fettuccini," I answered.

"I love Sesame Chicken," Bella stated.

"Mine would have to be Spaghetti," Edward said.

"I love all food in general," Emmett stated simply.

"What's your favorite hobby," I questioned.

"Reading," Bella stated simply.

"Playing piano," Edward answered. I already knew that one of course. It didn't take a genius to know that answer.

"Playing football," Emmett answered.

"I love SHOPPING," I yelled.

"Of course," Edward stated.

"Who is your favorite actor," Bella questioned.

"Kristen Stewart," Edward answered.

"Nikki Reed," Emmett stated.

"Scott Speedman," Alice said.

"Rupert Friend," Bella stated.

"What's your favorite color," Edward asked.

"Red," Emmett answered.

"Pink," I stated.

"Green," Bella said then she blushed. When I looked at Edward's eyes, they were green. Could she have a crush on him too? It was a definite possibility.

"Silver," he stated.

"Are you still a virgin," Emmett questioned. This is going to be interesting.

"No," I answered. Everyone looked at me with surprise. "Jasper and I have had sex before people." Edward seemed angry at the answer, but I chose to ignore him. Emmett didn't seemed fazed by it, but Bella looked uncomfortable. I could tell that she was a virgin by looking at her.

"Yes," she whispered. I could barely hear her. She didn't like this subject to much.

"Yes," Edward stated. Now that did surprise me. I thought that he did it with every girl that he dated, and I was surprised. I couldn't believe that my brother was still a virgin.

"Nope," Emmett stated, as if he wasn't fazed.

"What's the worst thing that has happened to you," I questioned.

"My mother dying," Bella sobbed. Emmett held onto Bella as she started crying.

"Seeing my sister in pain," Emmett stated.

"Seeing Bella in pain," Edward agreed. He was looking at Bella with so much so concern, that I knew that he liked her. He looked at Emmett with jealousy. I wouldn't doubt that he wanted to be the one comforting Bella instead of Emmett.

"Seeing any of my friends or family in pain," I stated.

"What's your favorite movie," Bella questioned as she tried to calm down.

"Sweeny Todd," Edward answered.

"Remember the Titans," Emmett stated.

"A Walk To Remember," I said. That movie always made me cry, but it was in a good way.

"Romeo and Juliet," Bella answered. She had finally calmed down.

"Who was the first person that you kissed," Edward questioned.

"Patricia Martin," Emmett stated.

"Royce Stanton," I answered. Bella just stayed quiet. We all waited for her to tell us who was the first person she kissed. That's when I realized. She's never kissed anybody. I gasped at the thought. It couldn't be! She was beautiful, kind, caring, thoughtful…Who would not like her? "You've never kissed anybody?" She shook her head while looking down. "That's it. I'm setting you up."

"No," Edward and Bella said at the same time. That was interesting. Edward wasn't even related to the whole topic.

"Who was your first kiss," Emmett questioned Edward.

"Tanya Denali," he answered while looking down. He was really unhappy with that fact. Bella didn't look too happy about it either. She was trying to hide it though.

"Who wants to be done with this game," Emmett questioned.

"I don't," I answered. I was having too much fun knowing Bella and Edward's reactions. I couldn't wait to ask them my final question.

"I do," Edward said.

"Me too," Bella stated, "It's kind of late, and I want to get some sleep.

"It's getting too boring," Emmett stated.

"Just one more question," I begged. They all agreed. "Who do you have a crush on?"

"Do we have to answer this," Emmett complained. "You and I already have someone, so what's the point. It'd be even more boring than before."

"I agree with Emmett," Edward stated. I was disappointed. I wanted to find out, and I knew that Edward wouldn't tell me. I could possibly get it out of Bella if I tried. Rosalie would have to be there also.

"Let's get ready for bed, Bella," I sighed as I walked up the stairs. Once we were all set, we went to bed. "Good night, Bella."

"Good night, Alice," she replied just before she went to sleep. I soon went to sleep also.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alice's POV**

I woke up hearing Bella's voice. I couldn't hear it clearly at first, but then it started to clear. "Please don't kill her," she pleaded, "please!" I thought she was talking about me. I didn't want to die yet! I was too young, and I haven't even made it to one of the fashion shows that I've always wanted to see. I couldn't leave Jasper behind! It would kill him!

I opened my eyes, and when my eyes adjusted, I saw that there was no one there. I sat up to find no one in my room besides Bella and me. She started talking again, "Please, just leave her alone! You can't kill her! She's my mom!" She was almost yelling now. I just learned then that she was talking in her sleep. I never knew anyone to do that, and it was kind of strange, but what she was saying was scaring me.

"Bella, wake up," I said as I shook her. She still wouldn't wake up. She started tossing and turning. "Bella, wake up," I said with a little more volume. Just then, she did something I didn't expect. She screamed. It wasn't one of those screams that were playful at all; it was a blood-curling scream. I started crying then. I didn't know what to do. I didn't even know what was happening.

A few minutes later, Emmett came barging into my room. "Bella, it's okay," he said comfortingly. "It's okay. He's not here; he can never hurt you again. You're safe." He just kept saying things on and on. He didn't stop until she was completely relaxed.

I hadn't noticed that I had moved to the back wall and I was crying until I bumped into the back wall. I looked around and found that my parents and Edward were standing at the door. I quickly ran over to where mom was, and she enveloped me in a hug. I was so scared at what was happening. I couldn't believe that something like that was happening to Bella. I didn't even know what was going on though.

"I'm sorry everyone," Emmett said as he walked towards the door with a sobbing Bella in his arms. "You all can go back to sleep; we'll only be up for a few more minutes." Then he walked passed us with Bella and her bag and into the kitchen.

"Alright," Dad stated, "Everyone get some sleep. Everything can be solved in the morning." He led mom back into their room. Edward and I quickly went back into our rooms, but I couldn't sleep. I didn't know what was going on, and I was too nervous to sleep. When I looked over at the clock, it was three o'clock in the morning.

What was she having a nightmare about? What was it about her mom getting killed? Was she just dreaming about it, or was she reliving a memory? Who was the _he_ Emmett was talking about? I could see that Emmett knew, but who else knew, and how much did they know?

I decided I couldn't sleep, so I went downstairs to go into the kitchen. What surprised me, was someone else was in the room, listening to Emmett and Bella.

**Edward's POV**

I woke up to a blood-curling scream. I had no clue what was going on, but I could tell that it was from Alice's room. It didn't sound like Alice though; it sounded more like Bella. If someone was hurting her, I swear they would pay.

I quickly got up and ran to my door, just as Emmett passed me and walked into Alice's room. Carlisle and Esme walked out of their room just as I walked into the hallway. When I reached Alice's room, Alice was up against the back wall crying. She was staring intently on Bella.

Bella was a whole different story though. She was hyperventilating and sobbing. It was one of the worst sights that I have ever seen. I don't think any of my pain could compare to hers. I just didn't know what was going on. I wish I did though, so that I could be the one comforting her instead of Emmett. It would have felt so nice to have her in my arms. I knew that wasn't going to happen, so I let that thought slip away.

Soon, Alice was running into Esme's arms. She looked so sad, and I wanted to comfort her, but I knew that Esme would do a better job than me.

"I'm sorry everyone," Emmett said as he walked towards the door with a sobbing Bella in his arms. "You all can go back to sleep; we'll only be up for a few more minutes." Then he walked passed us with Bella and her bag and into the kitchen.

"Alright," Carlisle stated, "Everyone get some sleep. Everything can be solved in the morning." He then led Esme back into their room. Alice and I quickly went back into our rooms, but I couldn't sleep. I decided to fake shutting my door, and then I quietly went downstairs. I saw that it was three o'clock in the morning. I didn't want to go to sleep, not knowing if Bella was okay or not. I decided to listen by the door, but not looking into it. If I did, they would know that I was there.

"Are you okay, Bella," Emmett questioned. He sounded concerned.

"I'm better," she stated. "I just hope that Alice is going to be alright; I think I scared her."

"Don't worry about her for now," Emmett chided, "We have to worry about you first. I shouldn't have let you agree to this sleepover in the first place. It's too much for you. The nightmares have been nonstop since you've moved here, and I knew that it would happen tonight. I just wish that no one else had to see it."

"It's my fault, Emmett," Bella whispered. I could barely hear her from where I was.

"No it's not," Emmett stated. He sounded like he wanted to yell, but I knew that he wouldn't because of the others in this house. "It's that creeps fault. If he hadn't done anything to you, you wouldn't be in this state. You could have been normal like the other kids, but the creep decided to prey on you. I wish I could have met him before he went to jail; I would have given him a good beating too."

"Emmett," Bella gasped. "Don't you ever speak like that again; you understand. Besides, it's in the past. Everyone has to move on from the past sometime."

"The past won't leave you alone though," he countered.

"The past is leaving me alone enough," she corrected him.

"Bella," Emmett stated, "You're not going to get any better. You might need to see a therapist."

"I've already done that Emmett," she stated, "And I never liked it. They treated me as if I wasn't even there, and I was just talking to myself. I don't want to be ignored again by another one. You could basically go in and say whatever you want, and they wouldn't even listen."

"You mean that you can say monkey butt, and you're able to get away with it," he questioned. I could tell that he was trying to make her laugh, but I have never heard her laugh at all. I wish I could, but I can't.

"Yes, you can say monkey butt and get away with it," she stated, but I could hear the smile in her voice. I was happy that she was smiling. It was good for her.

I soon then felt as if someone was behind me. When I looked, it was Alice.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alice's POV**

"What are you doing down here," I questioned. I kept quiet so Emmett and Bella haven't heard me.

"I could ask you the same thing," Edward whispered the same thing. He started looking back to where the kitchen was.

"That's so cool," Emmett stated excitedly. "I'm going to try it sometime!" I didn't know what they were talking about, but I didn't want to ask Edward and get us caught.

"I don't think you're going to get a chance to," Bella said.

"I will if you go through therapy," Emmett whispered. I could barely hear it, but I was confused by what he said. Why would Bella go through therapy? There was nothing wrong with Bella, was there?

"I told you, Emmett," she stated, "I am not going through therapy again. End of discussion."

"For now," he stated. I didn't hear them argue again. After a few minutes, he said, "Are you ready to go home?" I didn't want her to go home. I just started getting to know Bella, and I had plans for tomorrow. I wanted to be able to hang out with her.

"Alice, no," Edward whispered. I had started running into the kitchen.

"Don't go," I said while crashing into Bella. She stumbled back a little bit, but then she wrapped her arms around me.

"Alice, let go of Bella," Emmett stated while pulling on me a little bit.

"Not until you promise to stay," I grumbled into Bella.

"Emmett, we can stay the night," Bella sighed.

"Are you sure," he questioned. "We can leave if you ever want to." I tightened my grip on Bella.

"Yeah, I'm sure," she told him.

"Do you want to stay up in Alice's room," Emmett questioned. Where else would she stay? We did have some guest rooms, but Emmett said that he'd rather take the living room. I doubted that Bella would want to sleep in one of them.

"Could I sleep in the living room with Emmett," she asked. I looked up at her to see if she was okay. If I were her, I would protest against staying in the same room as my brother. She seemed okay.  
"Why don't we all sleep down in the living room then," I suggested. I didn't give her anytime to answer though. I started dragging her into the living room.

"Do you want to sleep down here also, Edward," Bella asked. I was surprised that she asked, and when I looked at her, I saw the look. The look that says you that she has a crush on that person. The look that says she'd like to know that person more. The look that says she wants to date this person, and if possible, stay with this person forever.

"I don't think so," Edward answered as he walked back upstairs to his room. Her features dropped a little. She tried to hide it, but I saw it.

"I'm going to get some blankets and pillows," I stated as I ran up the stairs. Before I went to my room, I walked into Edwards without knocking. "That was rude of you."

"What do you mean," he questioned. I could tell that he was annoyed that I had walked into his room without knocking, but this was important.

"She just asked if you wanted to hang out with us, and you say that you don't want to like you're annoyed by it," I replied.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he stated.

"I know that you have a crush on her, Edward," I whispered so no one but Edward could hear me. He was shocked by what I said, but he tried to calm his facial expression. "And don't lie to me because I know when I'm being lied to."

"How long have you known," he questioned.

"Only for a short time," I answered.

"I'm not going to treat her like other girls, Alice," Edward stated. "I can see that she's fragile, but I just don't know why yet. I want to be there for her, but I can't unless I get to know her. I don't think that I would get to know her for a long time."

"Well, you can start out with sleeping down in the living room with us," I suggested as I tried to pull him out of his bed.

"Fine," he sighed as he picked up his pillow and blanket. Before we went downstairs, I went into my room to get Bella and mine.

"Edward had decided to sleep downstairs with us," I announced when we reached downstairs. Bella gave a small smile, but Emmett grimaced a little. I hated that their friendship was spoiled by Edward joining basketball.

"Let's get some shut eye," Emmett grumbled as he laid back down. He was out in seconds.

"Bella," I whispered. She looked at me to tell her that she was listening. "Are you going to tell me about what happened tonight?"

She frowned, and after a couple of minutes, she said, "Maybe another time, but not right now. I'm not up to it." Then she went off and went to sleep.

"Goodnight, Alice," Edward said before both of us went to sleep with the other two.


	9. Chapter 9

"Shopping time," Alice yelled in the room that we were sleeping in. I just groaned and rolled over until I hit something. I just thought that it was a wall, and I decided to go back to sleep until something went around my waist. I gave out a scream and jumped up. When I turned around, I saw that it was Edward. He had shot up into a sitting position, looking around the room. He looked so defensive, it was so cute.

I tried to calm my heart beat and my breathing. I was surprised that Emmett hasn't gotten up yet. I felt sorry for what I've done to him since I've moved here. He's been my protector, but it's a hard job on him, and I can see that. I just wish my past could go away completely, so that I could have a normal life.

"Are you okay, Bella," Edward questioned. I was almost calmed down, so I just nodded.

"Let's get some breakfast before we go shopping," Alice suggested. Edward, Alice and I walked into the kitchen then to get our food. I was kind of hungry, and I didn't want to go out without a full stomach.

"So what do you plan on doing today," Alice questioned Edward.

"I was thinking that Emmett and I could play some video games like last time," Edward said. "It's all up to him though. I don't know if he'd want to hang out with me."

"You could maybe invite Jasper over," Alice suggested.

"He's at his dad's house, remember," I stated. Her facial expression dropped a little, but then she went back to her normal, perky self.

"I forgot, but oh well," Alice said. "It means more time for shopping!" Then she walked out of the kitchen.

"How bad is her shopping," I questioned Edward.

"Do you have tenni-shoes," he asked. I nodded. "You're going to need them."

"That bad," I questioned. I was a little panicky because I didn't like shopping anymore. I didn't really like to go out in public that much. I was a total different person than the one I was in Phoenix before he started to mess it up.

"Worse," he stated.

"Will you and Emmett come with us," I pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but if I'm allowed to get out of Alice's deathtrap, then I'll take all the chance I get," Edward said as he walked out of the room. Emmett was walking in at the same time.

"Emmett," I said while prolonging his name. He looked at me suspiciously. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, anything," he shrugged.

"Will you come shopping with Alice and I," I pleaded.

"Anything, but that," he said as he tried to run out of the room.

"But you said anything," I stated.

"And then I said anything but that," he stated.

"Please," I whimpered.

"You don't want to go out there, do you," he asked. I shook my head. He sighed before saying, "Fine. But I'm giving Alice a time limit. I hope that it would be a good change in what she's doing instead of a bad one." Then he walked out of the room, leaving me with the dishes. I helped out, and I washed them. Once I was done washing them, Esme came into the room.

"You didn't have to do that, dear," she said as she started helping me dry and put them away.

"I wanted to," I told her. "It was the best thing to do to repay your kindness in letting me stay here for the night with my brother."

"It's no problem, Bella," she stated. "I love having you kids around, and it's been such a long time since I've seen Emmett. He use to come around every day, but then Edward changed it all."

"What happened," I asked.

"He decided to play basketball. Emmett supported him all the way. Edward had supported football for Emmett since he was his best friend. Edward eventually began to distance him from Emmett and his true friends. Emmett started to come around less and less, until I barely ever see him. This is the first time in four years that I've seen him. I was surprised when Alice asked if you both could sleep over. I didn't think that Emmett would agree with it."

"I feel bad now," I stated.

"How so," Esme questioned.

"I asked him to come with me when Alice asked," I told her.

"Emmett chose on his own then," Esme stated. "If he didn't really want to, then he would have said no." I just nodded. I didn't believe it, but I would let it go.

"Are you ready to go, Bella," Alice questioned as she walked into the living room with her purse. She had changed also into a pink tank top and white mini skirt. She had white flip-flops on with that.

"I don't know how you could wear that in Washington," I stated as I started walking out of the room. "I would be freezing cold."

"You just have to get past the cold, and you'd be good," she said as she followed me upstairs.

"Can you wait out here until I'm done changing," I asked.

"Sure," she said as she walked back down the stairs. I changed into my jeans and long sleeve blue top. I put my hair into a messy ponytail.

"Are you ready to go now," she asked while walking down the stairs. Me being clumsy, tripped on the bottom stair. I prepared myself to fall, but I didn't. I felt arms wrap around my waist and then pull me up. I thought it had been Emmett, but when I looked up, it was Edward. I stared into his green eyes, and it looked like I could see into his soul. He looked at me the same way.

"Thank you," I stated as he let go of my waist. I looked around to see that Emmett had a grimace on his face, and Alice was grinning from ear to ear. I didn't think that her tiny face would be able to handle it.

We headed out to the car, and we decided to go to Port Angeles.


	10. Chapter 10

"Remember Alice. You only get two minutes," Emmett stated.

"Port Angeles doesn't have that big of a shopping area, so I guess that would work," she sighed in reply. I doubt that anyone has given her a time limit before on how much they could shop. "Let's go to the dress store first. We have to get our dresses for Prom."

"Prom is four months away, Alice," Edward reminded him.

"We have to get our dresses early," she stated. "If we don't, then we will get the lame ones. Besides, it's Bella's first dance that she'd go to probably."

"I've been to dances before, Alice," I informed her. "And I've been clubbing before. Dances aren't a big deal to me really, and I don't plan on going to prom." Alice stopped in her tracks.

"What do you mean that you are not going to prom," she questioned.

"I mean that I've been to so many dances that prom doesn't matter to me," I reply.

"You have to go to prom, Bella. We'd have no fun if you didn't come with. Will you go for me, please," she begged.

"I don't want to go to prom, Alice," I whined.

"Please, for Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and I," she begged yet again.

"I'll think about it," I said before walking into the shop which Alice was referring to. "Now that you're done pleading, I believe that you still are on a time limit, and you just wasted five minutes. You have 115 minutes before you're time is up." She ran into the store then and started looking throughout all of them quickly. I could see that this was going to be a long two hours.

After Alice found what she was looking for, she dragged me to the dressing rooms and made me dress into all of them. Most of them were no's from everyone, but there were some yeses from Alice and Edward. Emmett said no to all of them. Alice said to ignore what he was saying, but I did want his opinion. He was my big brother, and his opinion mattered to me.

That's when we got to the final dress. It was a light blue strapless dress that had ruffles at the bottom (_**AN:**_** dress is on profile**). I loved seeing it on me in the mirror, and Edward and Alice agreed. When I looked at Emmett, he gave me a thumbs up. Alice jumped for joy, and I was happy too. I quickly changed back into my previous wear. Alice went to find a dress of her own.

She had only picked out one dress though. I was surprised because she had picked out at least twenty for me, and she only picked out one! That was so unfair.

"I was already looking a week ago," Alice explained. "I didn't have anyone to say yes or no to though, but now I do!" With that, she went into the dressing room to change. Emmett and I gave approval right away when she came out. She had a beautiful yellow dress that came down to her thighs (_**AN:**_** dress on profile**). I thought she looked gorgeous in it. Edward prolonged his point of view though, and it was making Alice fidget.

"You look nice," Edward said with smile once he finally approved. She went back into the dressing rooms, jumping up and down for joy. Once she came out, she paid for our dresses despite my protests.

"You really didn't have to do that," I stated when we walked out of the shop and into another.

"You're going to have to get used to someone paying for you, Alice," she informed me. "I do all the paying when shopping, and I don't mind."

"Just let it drop, Bella," Emmett stated. I just kept quiet. She went through shoes until she found a silver dressy high heel. It wasn't that big of a heel really, but it scared me to hell.

"Put these on," she told me when she got my size.

"Have you seen me walk," I questioned. "I trip over my own _feet_."

"That is true," Emmett grumbled.

"I don't care, now try these on before I make you," she stated, pushing the box into my hands. I tried them on silently, and I was soon walking in them. I had no difficulty, and that was surprising.

"Perfect," she rejoiced as she went for her own shoes. She came back with a white pump. It looked very cute on her. She liked some accessories in the store, and she bought them also for herself.

(_**AN:**_** Shoes and Alice's accessories on profile**). She went to pay for them.

"We're done," Alice said as she walked back to the car. Emmett and Edward stared at her with shock.

"That was less than an hour," Emmett stated.

"Who are you and what have you done to my sister," Edward questioned.

"You gave me a time limit, and I abided by it," Alice stated. "Now get in or Bella and I are going to leave you here." We all quickly got into the vehicle. "Now, let's play a game on our way back."

"What game," Edward questioned from the driver's seat.

"I don't know," Alice emitted. "But I want to play one. Anyone have any suggestions."

"Let's not play one," Emmett grumbled. We both looked out of our own windows. We had just stopped at a stop light, and _he_ was there.


	11. Chapter 11

I started hyperventilating. I looked down, but when I looked back, he wasn't there. I couldn't calm myself down though. Was it really him? Was he kicked out of the mental institution? Can someone get kicked out of a mental institution? Did he escape? Was he going to go after my father and my brother like he did with my other family members? Was everyone that I trusted and loved going to die because of me? Was this going to be the last time that I get to spend time with these innocent people? Does he still try and get me? Am I going to have to move again? I was just settling into Forks, and now I was seeing him again. Was it an illusion or was it real?

"Bella," Emmett questioned when he looked over at me. Everyone turned their attention to me then. I couldn't calm down for their sake either. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"I saw him, Emmett. I truly did," I gasped between breathes.

"To your house, Cullen. Pronto," Emmett ordered. I could feel that Edward was speeding up, but I wasn't paying any attention to it really. I was too preoccupied with my thoughts to even care. What was happening now?

Emmett unbuckled my seatbelt, and he moved me onto his lap. "It's okay, Bella. You're fine. I'm never going to let anything happen to you. I'm going to protect you no matter what," Emmett stated. I didn't calm down though. He was scaring me with what he said. What happened if Emmett would die because of me? I wasn't ready to lose another brother, so why was I going to lose this one? I can't lose him or anybody else. It'd kill me if any more people were killed because of me. I don't know what to do anymore. Was I never going to be safe until he's dead?

I looked up front, and I saw that Alice was sobbing. She didn't know what was going on at all, and she was involved with it. I looked at Edward also. _My Edward_. Where did that come from? Why did I think my Edward? Did I have feelings for him? When I thought about it a little more, I found that I was. I was having a crush for Edward Cullen. It felt like it was more than a crush though, but I couldn't place it. I can't worry about it now. I have to tell them.

We finally arrived at the house, and Emmett carried me in. He actually ran into the house. "Where are your pills," he questioned when we stood (me in his arms) in the living room.

"Bag," I whispered. He quickly went to where we put our bag last night. He found them soon and he carried me into the kitchen. Esme and Carlisle were in it, and they were surprised when I entered.

"What happened," Carlisle questioned as Alice came in crying, followed by a worried looking Edward.

"Esme, where are your glasses," he demanded as he started opening up cuboids. Esme quickly opened one and grabbed a glass for them. Emmett filled up a glass and handed two of my pills. I took them quickly, and I soon felt the calming affect that they had.

"What happened," Carlisle questioned again to no one in particular.

"I don't know," Edward stated. "All of the sudden, Emmett called Bella's name, and she was hyperventilating. She said that she saw him and Emmett told me to step on it. We couldn't calm her down at all until she took those pills." Carlisle came over to examine the bottle. I saw recognition cross his facial expression as he read the bottle.

"What are those, Carlisle," Esme questioned.

"Anxiety pills," I whispered before Carlisle got the chance to tell them.

"What are those used for," Edward questioned.

"Could you call Jasper and ask him to come over, Alice," I questioned. She nodded and walked out of the room to the car. She must have left her purse in there because she wanted to find out about what was happening. She wouldn't though until Jasper was here. He had a right to find out also. I heard her sobbing when she tried to talk to him. This was really messing her up. Twice in the twenty-four hours that I've been here has she been worried about me. It was scary for her, and I knew that it was for Emmett also. He had gotten where the cups were last night, but he couldn't today. He was nervous because I said that I saw _him_. I would be too if I was in his situation, but I'm not. I'm right smack down in the middle of it. Life can be so unfair sometimes.

Alice soon came in, and she nodded to me. I quickly hopped off the counter that I was on, and I hugged her. She sobbed into my shoulder. This was way too much for her to take, and it was just going to get worse. I didn't know how much of it she could really take. I was just worried that if Jasper doesn't get here soon that she won't be calmed down enough to hear my story. I could always wait to tell it, but I doubted the others wanted that to happen. I didn't really want to, but I felt like I needed to. I still didn't know if _he_ was just a figure of my imagination or not, and that fact scares me to death.

Soon Jasper came barging through the front door, looking around. Alice's back was turned away from him, so he didn't see him enter. I doubted that she heard him enter over her sobs. I surely barely heard it, and I was the one holding Alice.

Jasper's eyes soon rested on Alice. He quickly ran over to us, and he grabbed her out of my arms. She seemed confused at first and didn't want to let go until she saw who it was. When she did, she crashed into his chest and sobbed even more. He tried to calm her down, but she seemed to be so uptight. He gave each one of us looks of confusion. No one could tell the story except for me, but I couldn't tell it yet until Alice calmed down. I knew that she'd just turn emotional again, but I was hoping that having Jasper here, that she could calm down enough to listen to the whole story at once.

After about thirty minutes, she finally calmed down. "I'm sorry," she whispered to no one in particular.

"It's not your fault at all, Alice,' I stated. "It's mine."

"What do you mean," Jasper questioned. I walked into the living room and everyone followed.

"I have something to tell you all," I informed them.


	12. Chapter 12

"Why don't you all sit down before I start to explain," I stated, and then I noticed that Emmett was still here. "You don't have to be around this, Emmett. You already know the story."

"I only know part of the story, and Rosalie doesn't know a lot of it either," he explained.

"And that's why I'm here," Rosalie said as she walked into the room, plopping down on the couch besides Emmett. I looked and saw that everyone was anxious about my story. I would be too if I were in their case.

"About two years ago, I walked into my advance biology class for the first time I met _him_," I explained. "He was my teacher, Mr. Tracker. He helped everyone in the class, but he always seemed to try and help me the most. He tried to get closer and closer to me. I thought that it was really strange, but I ignored it. I shouldn't have though.

One day when we were alone because I needed help on some homework, he started saying that he wanted me. It was creeping me out, and I started walking out of the classroom, and I went to my first period. I thought that it was some ridiculous joke, so I didn't think about it. He didn't say anything more to me, though he did try to be around me a lot. It was really creepy.

"Then, he started following me everywhere. He'd find out where all my friends live, he'd follow me to the mall, he'd follow me home, and he even started following me around in school. I was really getting creeped out about it, so I talked to the principal with my parents beside me. They had fired him, but he continued to follow me. We eventually tried to get the police involved, but they would do nothing except give him a restraining order. He followed me around, nonetheless. It was like he had never received a notice about it. I started to go everywhere with at least one person to get away from staying alone, afraid at what would happen if he found me alone. That's when he finally went too far for the police.

"I was at the mall with my friends. Tanya, Kate and Irina thought that I needed to get away from all the stress of what had been happening to me, so that's why they decided to take me out. We had a great time, and I was happy when I didn't see him spying on my every mood. I didn't know that he was going to do what happened next though.

"They had taken me home after a long day of shopping, and I walked into my house. I called out saying that I was home, but no one answered. The T.V. was on, and I was guessing that Phil had forgotten to turn off the T.V. if they left the house. I had already locked the doors, so I didn't mind being alone. At least that's what I thought. They found Phil dead, lying on the floor by the couch." Everyone gasped at what I had just said, and I saw that Emmett was on the verge of a breakdown. I knew that he wasn't going to handle what I was going to say next, but I had to continue for their sakes.

"I had decided to go to my room to get some rest after the long day, and Dylan's bat was in my doorway, and I didn't see it. Being as clumsy as I am, I feel face first on the floor. I took the bat up and started charging into Dylan's room, demanding why his bat was in my room. He looked like he was sleeping at the time, so I started to poke him in the sides because he was lying on his stomach." I had to take a calming breath because I felt like I was going to sob. Edward came over to sit by me, and he put his arm around me, and I started to calm down instantly. I gave him a thankful look. "When I pushed him over to lay on his back, I saw him dead with three stab wounds in his abdomen." I felt Edward's arm tense up beside me. Alice, Esme and Emmett started to sob. I knew that by the end of this story that they weren't going to be the only ones. I definitely was going to sob at the next part.

"I soon heard running down the hall, so I crawled under my brother's bed. My mother came running into the room, closing the door behind her. A person tried to beat down the door behind her. He finally succeeded, sending my mother flying down on the floor. Mr. Tracker demanded where I was, and my mother lied to him for me. He started stabbing her, and I was watching the whole scene. She took one last look at me, then she died." I started sobbing. I couldn't take talking about it right now anymore. Emmett was sobbing into Rosalie's shoulder, while she was trying to calm him down while she cried herself. Jasper was trying to calm down Alice, but she wouldn't. Alice came running over to me, and she threw her arms around my neck. We both cried into each other's shoulders. I was surprised that Edward hadn't removed his arm from around my waist, but it was oddly comforting.

After about thirty minutes, everyone had calmed down and Alice was back at Jasper's side. "Would you like me to continue," I questioned, leaving the option to them. They all nodded. "After he had…killed my mother, we heard police sirens. He quickly got up to exit the room and probably ran out of the house. I soon followed, trying to avoid him at all cost. I didn't know what he was going to do if he found me.

"I ran out the doors, and a police driver was passing our house then. I started to yell for help, but they didn't stop. He came up behind me and said that he told me that I'd be his." I shuddered at the thought. "I quickly ran down the stairs and out of my yard, hoping that I wouldn't trip and fall like I always do. I didn't look behind me because I didn't want to know if he was following me or not. I tried to get to the police car before he got me, but I didn't. I tripped, and he fell onto of me. I started to scream, but he put his hand over my mouth to stop me.

"Luckily, the police driver saw us, and he came running over to us. He pulled Mr. Tracker off of me and put handcuffs on him. He was put in the back seat as I tried to explain what had happened through my sobs."

"What happened to him," Jasper asked when I didn't continue.

"The police thought that he was going through death-row for sure, but the judge said he was convicted for insanity. He's in a mental institution somewhere in the United States," I stated.

"What about today," Edward questioned. I explained everything that had happened.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note:**_** Before I begin this next chapter, I'd like to thank these people for reviewing my story.**

**BitingBack.x**

**Charmed Vampire Girl**

**E-J99**

**earth-fairy2006**

**esme-nevaeh**

**ilovecullens**

**laxer77**

**Mega Big Twilight fan**

**.cullen**

**readhead232**

**TwilightLover171**

**Violet Vampire**

**You all have inspired me to write, and I'm glad that you have reviewed. I could not continue without all the reviews from you.**

**Now for Chapter 13 of Escaping!**

**Emmett's POV**

I had no clue about what had really happened to Bella. I only knew that my parents and brother were murdered, and that they put someone in prison for it, but I never knew that it was that bad. I wish that Bella never had to go through it. It was tough for me to hear about it, but she lived through it. I probably would have died if I watched that happen. I always knew that Bella was strong, but I didn't think that she was this strong.

Edward still had his arm around Bella's waist. Even though I detested him, I couldn't help but think that it looked right for them. I wouldn't doubt that they would soon fall in love with each other. I bet that Alice saw it too because she started looking a little happier now that she stared at them. No one talked after Bella told the story, and I could always see Edward's arm tighten the embrace they had around Bella. Bella didn't seem to mind that fact either; it looked like she enjoyed it.

Everyone stayed glued to where they sat horrified. The rest of us couldn't believe that that had happened. Bella still had tears coming down, but Edward was trying to comfort her as he tried to get over the shock. I could see that it was not easy for him to do this. It wasn't easy for me to do it either. Bella was vulnerable, especially now. She saw our mother being murdered. She was defenseless, and she couldn't do anything to safe our mother. I just wished that that stupid murderer would have been put to death. That was the only thing that was wrong about it.

I was even more surprised when she thought that she saw _him_. She looked so scared and vulnerable back there. I wish that I could find him and him apart for doing this to my sister. She shouldn't deserve this, nobody should. I wish that I could go to her past and stop this from happening, but that's impossible. I just hope that she recovers from all of this, and I just hope that she'll be fine throughout all of this.

**Alice's POV**

Oh, my god! I never thought that something like this could happen to Alice. I couldn't imagine going through what she did. It must be terrible to lose a mother. I can't even begin to imagine what pain I would feel if I lost my mom. I looked over at her, and I could see that I wouldn't be able to stand losing her. I just hope that Bella will be alright, but I had a feeling that it was just going to get worse.

**Rosalie's POV**

I just want to find that stupid asshole right now. He hurt Bella and most importantly, Emmett. If I ever met him, he'd be sorry. He'd be sorry.

**Jasper's POV**

I couldn't believe what she was telling us. How could somebody be so cruel? I couldn't believe that had happened. I wish that he would have gotten a worse punishment instead of going to a mental institution. He should deserve worse. He wasn't just hurting Bella though. He was hurting Alice through the story. I won't allow it. I wish I could do something about it though, but I can't. He'll be sorry for the rest of his life, though. He better be, or he'll have us to deal with.

**Edward's POV**

I was shocked to say the least that that was happening to my Bella. Soon the shock turned into fury. He had hurt my Bella! He shouldn't be alive through any of this. I just wished that I could find out where he was. I'm sure that I could probably get Rosalie involved. Jasper and Emmett might come too, but I knew that Alice and Bella would have to stay behind. They wouldn't like it though.

Bella was so fragile that it looked like if you even touched her that she would break. I had to support her first before I seeked revenge. I couldn't do anything about it until Bella was better. I could tell that that was going to be a long time before she does. I had to be there for her though. I couldn't just sit there and not do anything. If I wanted Bella like I do, I am going to have to help her no matter what, even if that means hurting myself for her.


	14. Chapter 14

Everyone was silent after this, and I didn't know if it was reflecting on what I said, or if they regretted to get to know me. I thought that it was more of the second one. Who would want to be around an emotional wreck? No one would really.

I got up, and Edward followed me with his eyes as I did. He almost seemed reluctant to let me go. It must be an illusion that he would want me. No one would. They wouldn't know what to do with me in the first place.

I walked up the stairs, and I felt someone follow me. I turned back to see that it was Edward. I just kept walking. I couldn't believe that he was following me at all. I thought that he would be disgusted by what happened by me. It was my fault in the first place.

After I walked down the hallway and entered her room. My stuff was easily found. He then chose to speak. "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving," I replied.

"Why," he questioned.

"Because no one wants to be around me," I whispered. I was hoping that he wouldn't hear it, but he must have.

"Why wouldn't we want to be around you," he asked. He seemed confused.

"Because all of this was my fault, and I shouldn't have started being around you in the first place," I explained as I picked up the rest of my stuff. He stopped me from zipping up the bag.

"It wasn't your fault, Bella," he stated. I just shook my head. "It wasn't your fault at all, so don't you start believing that it is because it's not."

"It was to my fault," I cried. "If I hadn't chosen that stupid class and have been a teacher's pet, my family would be still alive, but they aren't because of me. I should have died instead of them. They were innocent, and I tried to run away from my problems. Look where that led me. My family died because of me. How am I supposed to live my life when they weren't able to live a life at all? It was all because of me!"

"It was not because of you, Isabella," he repeated. "It was because of that teacher who thought he could be with an innocent, beautiful girl. It was never you who did it! Your mom protected you from that lunatic for the last moments of her life because of love. She died to protect her daughter from the evil that tried to take you in the first place. It was never your fault!"

"I shouldn't be alive right now," I whimpered. "I should have been the one to be taken from this life instead of them. They were innocent in this. It was all my fault."

"It was not your _fault_," he said as he started shaking my shoulders. "Why are you thinking all this stuff in the first place? You're parents died because of an asshole teacher who decided to try and prey on the most beautiful girl ever. You had nothing to do with your family's death because you were the victim. You shouldn't have gone through any of that. You shouldn't have been the person to do any of that stuff at all."

"Why are you saying this," I questioned. "Why are you trying to contradict what I am saying? Why do you even want to be around me at all? I'm a magnet for danger, and you are insisting to be around me. Why Edward? I cannot bear if I see anyone else killed because of me. I can't see you killed because of me."

"I won't get killed," he disagreed. "I am trying to get it in your head that none of this is your fault at all. It wasn't, and I want you to start thinking all of this negative stuff. You have to stop. Do it for your family, Bella. Do it for your father and your brother, Emmett. He's broken by seeing you this way, and you're just letting it all in as your fault when it isn't. You have to stop thinking negative for them and for me."

"You never explained why you wanted to be around me," I whispered. I was curious as to why he wanted me to be around me. He was the only one to follow me also. I wonder if he stopped them from trying in the first place. That thought sparked my curiosity even more.

"I want to be around you because I like you, Bella," he explained. "Not just like you as a friend, but I _like_ you, Bella." He kissed me then. It was a spark, and it was an electrifying experience. We were kissing passionately, and we fell on Alice's bed, still kissing. It was truly the first real happy thing that has happened to me since my family had died. Not even seeing Emmett for the first time in years could top this. This kiss was amazing. Edward seemed to be trying to show me all the love and devotion in this one kiss, and I tried the same thing back.

It seemed like time had stopped and it was just us two. It was the most perfect kiss. And it had to be ruined by someone ripping Edward off of me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bella's POV**

"What the hell do you think you're doing," Emmett questioned as he pressed Edward against the wall across from me with him pinned by his shirt.

"I was talking to her, Emmett," Edward said calmly. Emmett wasn't taking it calmly.

"It looked a hell lot more than that, asshole," he growled. I quickly got up to run over by them.

"Stop," I yelled. It took Emmett a minute to turn his attention to me. "Let him go."

"No," he disobeyed. "You have no clue what this guy is like Bella. He's not the person that you think he is. He's just going to use you until he's had his fill, and then he's going to dump you aside like you're a piece of trash."

"I won't do that," Edward yelled as he now struggled to get out of Emmett's grip. "I like her, Emmett. I really do."

"I don't believe you," he hissed.

"I like her like you like Rose," he gasped. Emmett seemed to be holding his shirt too tightly.

"Let go, Emmett," I ordered. "Or I will not be around you for a whole entire month."

"You are my sister," he stated. "You have to be around me. We live in the same house."

"Not unless I move out," I explained. "I'm sure Alice would love me as a roommate." Emmett let go of Edward and Edward fell to the ground gasping for air. I was just going to kneel by him to see if he was alright when Emmett picked me up and tossed me over his shoulders.

"Let me down, Emmett," I yelled. Before he went out of sight, I looked to see if Edward was alright. He was getting up to run after us.

"Not until we get home," he hissed as he climbed down the stairs.

"Why are you doing this, Emmett," I questioned. "Just because I like Edward, and you have to go all protective on me."

"You do not know what he's like, Bella," Emmett stated as he reached the bottom step. "He hurts more people than he loves them. That's a lot of people, Bella, including me."

"Give him a second chance then," I pleaded. "Everyone deserves a second chance."

"And some people blow it," Emmett stated. I could tell there was pain from that statement. Just then, Edward showed up.

"Put her down, Emmett," he commanded as he looked at me. I tried to look at him, but it hurt too much.

"I don't take orders from you, asshole," he growled as he went into the living room. Everyone else was still there. "Rosalie." She nodded and got up.

"Why can't you accept that I like her, Emmett," Edward questioned.

"Because I don't want my sister to be hurt like you hurt me," he answered as he walked behind Rosalie out the door. Edward didn't follow this time. When Emmett got into the car, he just put me on his lap. "Let's go home." That was all that was said as we made the journey home.

**Edward's POV**

"Put her down, Emmett," I commanded as I looked at Bella. She seemed to not like this at all, and I was trying to make this easier for her.

"I don't take orders from you, asshole," he growled as he kept walking with Bella over his shoulders. He looked at everyone until he saw the person he was looking for. "Rosalie." She just nodded and start walking towards the door.

"Why can't you accept that I like her, Emmett," I questioned before he started walking behind Rosalie.

"Because I don't want my sister to be hurt like you hurt me," he answered and slammed the door behind him. Did I really hurt him that badly? I didn't think that I did. What could I have been possibly have done to make him feel that way?

"What happened," Alice questioned as she walked over to me with Jasper in tow.

"Bella went upstairs and I followed her. She started saying that it was all her fault that her family is dead, and I tried to convince her otherwise. Then I confessed my feelings towards her, and I kissed her," I explained. Alice gasped her she heard I kissed her. I could see the happiness in her eyes. "Emmett found us, and he tore me off of her, grabbed her and went downstairs. You know the rest."

"You really screwed it up between the two of you, didn't you," Jasper questioned.

"Apparently," I sighed as I sat on the bottom of the stairs. "I don't really know what happened between Emmett and me really. I'm so confused by it."

"Well, I'll explain it," Alice stated. "You went for basketball and you got in. He supported you like you supported him, but there's a difference. You dumped him as a friend, and he didn't dump you as a friend. You broke the trust between you two, and now you must pay the consequences."

"So the only way I can date Bella is to earn Emmett's trust back," I questioned. She nodded.

"Good luck man," Jasper stated. "You're going to need it." With that, I went upstairs to think about how I was supposed to get Emmett's trust back."


	16. Chapter 16

**Edward's POV**

How am I going to be able to get Emmett to trust me again? When Emmett hated something, it wasn't very easy to get him to like it. I had no clue what he liked anymore, and even if I did, it wouldn't be any use until I got him to start to like me. I knew one thing to do though. I had to talk to Rosalie.

I walked out of my room, and I knocked on Alice's door. She soon opened. "Yes," she questioned.

"Can I use your phone," I questioned.

"You have your own," she retorted.

"I don't have the phone number that I need though," I replied. She sighed and then walked into her room some more and got her phone. She gave it to me. "Thank you." I walked away, with her looking at me with surprise.

I found Rosalie's number and I called it. It took three rings before she answered the phone. "_Hey Alice._"

"It's not Alice," I answered. "It's me, Rosalie. It's Edward."

"_Oh,_" she stated. "_What do you want?_"

"I would like your help," I answered, ignoring the snippy tone that she was giving me. If I had to endure it to get to Bella, then I would. "I want to know how I can get Emmett to trust me again or at least like me a little bit."

"_Why would you want to do that,_" she questioned. "_So you can try and knock up, Bella or mess Emmett even more up?_"

"No," I whispered. Then I spoke louder, "I don't want to do either of those things to them. I want to be able to date Bella. I want to renew my friendship with Emmett. I'm sick of not having my former best friend with me. The people I hang out with have no meaning as much as my friendship with Emmett that I once had. I want to be with my friends that I once was with. I don't want to lose my friendship I had before forever. I want it back."

She sighed, "_It's going to take a lot. He was really hurt by you._"

"I know, and I regret what I did," I replied. I did. I wish I never went into playing basketball. I would have been able to spend time with the friends I wanted to, and I would be able to date whoever I want without being told to do who I should date and who I shouldn't. I could go without those stupid bets that I always thought was pointless deep inside. I could stop everything for Bella.

"_So you want my advice_," she questioned. "_Well, first of all, stop hanging around the friends you have, and start hanging around with us for a change. Secondly, don't try anything with Bella._"

"But I want to date her," I informed her.

"_Just wait for a while, Edward,_" she replied. "_You can't rush things with Bella, and you also have to give Emmett sometime to except that you like her. Make him trust you before you make your move again. And when you are doing this, make sure that Bella understands what you are doing because if you don't, then you won't even be able to start to get Emmett to trust you. Talk to her in person if you want to explain it to her. If you talk to her on the phone, then that is the worst than rejection._"

"So talk to Bella and then dump all the friends that I have and start sitting with Emmett's," I reviewed. "Do I have it all?"

"_That's just about it_," she answered.

"Thanks, Rosalie," I informed her. "You helped me a lot. If there's any way that I can repay you, just name it and I'll see what I can do."

"_Whatever_," she stated and then she hung up the phone. I walked back to Alice's room and knocked on the door. She opened it up, and I handed the phone back to her. She just closed her door afterwards. I decided to fall asleep, thinking about what I would say to Bella tomorrow.

I was off to school, still thinking about what I was going to say. I hope that I wouldn't sound too much like a jerk because all I want is to be with Bella. I know with every fiber of my being that I want to be with her instead of just know her. I want to get to know her, but I also don't want there to be any problems between Emmett and me before and after we start dating.

I was soon pulling into the school parking lot. I thought that I was going to have to wait long to talk to her because she had beat me. There was my Bella, standing over where Emmett and Rosalie were. I parked next to them, and I nodded towards Rosalie. She must have seen it as a cue that I wanted to talk to Bella because she was trying to lead Emmett away.

"Hey Emmy," she said seductively, "I know that there's time before school, and we haven't done anything in the janitor's closet in a long time." I could already see the lust in his eyes. He grabbed her bridal style and ran into the school building. I think that Bella was a little disgusted by what Rosalie had said. She soon noticed me.

"Hey Edward," she greeted as she started walking over to me.

"Hi Bella," I stated. "Could we talk for a second?" She nodded. "Well, I really like you, Bella. And I want there to be a relationship between us."

"Are you saying that you don't want to be my friend anymore," she questioned with tears in her eyes.

"No," I shouted, positive that I made everyone else turn toward us. "That is not at all what I'm saying. I'm saying that I would love for you to be my girlfriend." My heart jumped for joy at those words. "But Emmett won't like if we got together. I want him to be on our side when we date, or I don't know how this relationship will work out. What I'm asking is, will you wait for me to have a friendship with Emmett again before we start dating?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Bella's POV**

"Will you wait for me to have a friendship with Emmett before we start dating," he questioned. I didn't know what to say really. This was my first real relationship, and I could tell that he wanted it too. Emmett would be in the way though if they didn't make amends. I didn't want to be split between my boyfriend and my family. How would I ever get anything solved then? I made my decision then.

"Yes, I will wait as long as it takes for you, Edward," I answered. He glowed with joy. "But how are you going to get Emmett to be your friend again?"

"Well, I was going to stop hanging around the friends that I have from basketball. They weren't really great to be around with. I shouldn't have been around them in the first place though. The next thing I'm going to do is sit at the lunch table you and Emmett will be sitting at."

"That sounds good," I stated. "Shall we go to into the school?" He nodded. We started heading into the school. Soon, the others joined us. Emmett took the other side of me that Edward wasn't.

"So how are things going, Emmett," Edward asked politely. I was just hoping that Edward could be polite about it too. Emmett just shrugged. I elbowed him into the side. He looked down at me.

"It's alright, under the circumstances, I guess," Emmett shrugged.

"How are you, Rosalie," Edward asked. It wasn't surprising to me that he would do that. The quicker that you had Rosalie on your side with the probability of Emmett being friends with you, the quicker his decision will be. I was just hoping that he would like to include my point of view into the decision making too.

"I'm fine, thank you," she replied. "And how are you?"

"I'm great, really," Edward answered.

"And how are things holding up for you, Bella," Jasper questioned.

"It's coming," I sighed. "It's better here than it was in Phoenix though. I wasn't doing so well there."

"I hope that all your problems will go away," Alice stated. I just grimaced. I knew that all my problems wouldn't go away, but I had to stop thinking about them really. I wasn't going anywhere with the way I was. I needed to change that.

"We better be getting to class," I reminded them. We all split up in our different directions. I couldn't pay attention during mine though. I was thinking about Edward. I never thought that I'd think of Edward so much. I had to talk to Emmett about this. I had to get him to understand.

After a couple of hours, it was finally lunch. I decided to wait for Emmett outside of the room. "Do you mind going ahead of us, Rosalie," I questioned as Emmett and Rosalie both came up to me.

"Sure," she replied and quickly gave Emmett a kiss. She soon walked off.

"What's up," Emmett asked.

"I need to talk to you," I answered. "It's about Edward."

He grabbed my arm and questioned, "What has he done? Has he hurt you?"

"No," I shouted. There were some people who drew their attention to us, but they soon went back to their own business.

"What is this about then," Emmett questioned as he started out in the lunch line. I followed after him.

"I want you to know the truth, Emmett," I replied. "I really like Edward." I waited for a moment to see how he would react, but he didn't react. "He really likes me too." He scoffed at that. "He asked me today to hold off dating until you are on our side. Do you really think that Edward would ask me that if he didn't like me too?"

"He broke his promises to me, Bella," Emmett replied. "He could do the same to you."

"He's decided to not be friends with the friends' that he has from basketball, with a few exceptions, for me and for you," I explained.

"I doubt that," he scoffed.

"Then why would he be sitting at our table instead of sitting at his usual table," I questioned as I pointed to Edward. Emmett looked over, and he thought about this for a moment. I wouldn't doubt that he was trying to come up with a good explanation why to get out of this interrogation. I won't let him off that easy though.

"I don't know why," Emmett truthfully replied.

"Then why won't you give him a chance," I inquired.

"Because I don't want to see you get anymore hurt," Emmett answered. "It's hard for me to see you like this, Bella. I try to hide it, but I don't think that I'm that good at it. It scares me whenever you wake up screaming in the night because of those nightmares. I don't know what to do when it comes to that! I'm scared that you would try turning suicidal from all those nights that you have." I was shocked to say the least by what Emmett had admitted. I didn't expect him to be feeling like this at all. I hope that I haven't ruin the rest of his life.

"Emmett," I stated after a couple of minutes. "I do not plan on going suicidal at all. I wouldn't do that at all. What I do want you to do though is give Edward a chance to go out with me. I have no doubt in my mind that you would be there for me if something wrong happens in our relationship. If it does, well that'd be just plain normal. You can't protect me from everything, Emmett."

"Yeah, I know," he sighed. We then put our food on the table. We started to eat, and no one talked. Soon, Emmett sighed again. "Alright Edward, I've come to a decision."


	18. Chapter 18

"I will allow you to date my sister," Emmett stated. I could have jumped for joy, but I would do that in private. "But there will be limits."

"What are the limits," I questioned. I was shocked that he would be doing this. I couldn't believe he would do this! I just hope that those limits weren't going to be too extreme.

"If you make my sister pained in anyway, I will beat you to a pulp," Emmett explained. I gaped at him. I couldn't believe that he just said that. He shouldn't have said that at all. I can't believe him!

I was just about to protest when Edward said, "I'll let you do it anyways. I would never imagine hurting your sister."

"There's something else too," he chuckled. We just stared at him. "I'm not the one that's going to break the news to Dad." Edward stiffened.

"We're not even going out yet," I reminded him. I wish we were, but we weren't. "Why would we tell Dad now?" Emmett just shrugged.

Before I even spoke again, Edward whispered in my ear, "Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend, Isabella Marie Swan?" I looked at him to see that he was completely serious. I nodded, almost dazed. He soon attacked my lips with his own. It was just as good as the first kiss I shared with Edward. I was even happier now though that I knew that he was mine.

"And I do not want to see that kind of thing," Emmett whined. We pulled away, and we smiled at each other. I was actually smiling. I wasn't faking it at all. Edward was like my glue that brought me back together in life. I was happier than I've felt in a long time.

Alice started clapping and bouncing up and down in her seat. "Oh my god. We're going to have to get everything set. I have the perfect first date planned for you two, and Bella! We're going shopping again!" I groaned as I buried my face into his shoulder. He put his arms around me protectively.

"Just wait, Alice," Edward stated. "I haven't asked her to go on our first date yet." My heart fluttered with joy when he said yet. I was so glad that I was going to be able to go on a date with him in the first place. I didn't really care what he did as long as I was safe with him.

"So ask her," Alice whined as she jumped up and down in her seat. I smiled at that. It almost made me want to laugh, but it didn't get me there.

"Would you like to go on a date with your boyfriend," Edward asked. My smile grew bigger.

"I would love to go on a date with my boyfriend," I replied while staring at him. He started chuckling.

"Great," Alice yelled. There were some people whose attention was turned toward us for a second. "Let's go, Jasper. We've got some planning to do." Before anyone could say anything, Alice was dragging Jasper out of the cafeteria.

"That was weird," Emmett said as everyone just stared after them.

"Is Alice always this rambunctious," I questioned. The others nodded.

"We better be getting to class," Edward stated as he glanced at his watch. I got up and was about to take my stuff, but Edward got it first. I looked at him questioningly.

"It's the boyfriend's job to take the girl's things for her," He shrugged.

"Really," I questioned. He nodded. "Okay then." We walked to class in silence after that. It wasn't one of those uncomfortable silences either, and I was grateful for that. We didn't make any contact of skin, and I didn't know if it was because he was nervous about it or if it wasn't the right time to hold hands. I was all new to this, but I doubt that Edward is.

We walked into our class, and we took our seats. It didn't take long before class started. "We've got a lab today," Mr. Banner explained. "Now get started." I looked, and I saw that I've already done this lab. Some flashbacks came of my old teacher, and I flinched away from them. Edward seemed to notice because his eyes were immediately on me, ready if something happened. I took some deep breaths to calm myself down, and after a few minutes, it worked.

"Are you okay," Edward questioned. I nodded. "We could get out of the class if that's what you want."

"I'll be fine, Edward," I answered. "It's nothing really."

"Well, ladies first then," he replied, still waiting to see if something was wrong.

I looked into the microscope, and I answered, "Prophase." I passed the microscope to Edward. He just put in the next slide.

"Anaphase," he murmured as he put the next slide in and passed it to me.

I looked and saw it was interphase. When I looked at Edward, he was looking at me expectantly. I forgot to say it out loud. "Interphase," I replied. This kept going on until we were finished. We were the first ones to finish. Mr. Banner didn't bother us because of that fact either, which I was grateful. If he had come to talk to us, I don't know if I would be able to control my emotions that well. I'd probably have a panic attack before he even finished his sentence. I was so glad to have Edward here though because it seemed like he helped me a little bit with that.

"I'll see you later," I asked as we stepped out of the classroom. We didn't have classes close enough to go the same way. He nodded and gave me a kiss. After we stopped, I smiled and parted from him. As I was walking down the hall to gym, someone pulled me into the girls room, and I never wish they did.


	19. Chapter 19

**Bella's POV**

I looked up to see that Lauren Mallory had pulled me into the bathroom, and she had a murderous expression on her face. I gulped.

"What the hell are you doing dating my Edward," she hissed. I was confused because Edward didn't say that he was dating anyone else.

"I'm dating him, and you are not," I replied. She punched me across the face. I felt tears come to my eyes.

"Well, don't date him, you slut," she yelled.

"What's wrong with dating him," I questioned. "I like him, and he likes me."

"Don't like him," she stated. "He never liked you at all in the first place. You're just a waste of his time." She hit the soft spot as she said that. I couldn't believe that I actually thought Edward would want me, broken and incomplete. I should have known no one would want me.

"Now here's what you're going to do," she instructed. "You are going to tell him that it's not going to work out, and then you are going to stay away from him. Got it?" I didn't answer. She punched me again. "I said got it?" I still didn't answer. "Since you're being silent, I'm going to take that as a yes for now." She walked towards the door. Before she left, she threatened, "And you better not tell anyone about this, or you'll be sorry." With that, she left. When the door closed, I slid down to the floor and started crying. I couldn't believe that had happened to me, and I didn't know what to do about Edward either. Was she telling the truth? She probably was. He wouldn't like me. Why did I think he did to begin with? No one is ever going to like me that way, so why should I even be dating him?

After a couple more minutes of silent tears, I got up and looked into the mirror. I had a couple of bruises that were coming in, but I didn't have any makeup to hide it. I never thought that there would be a reason for makeup until now. I didn't want the others to see because then they would ask me about it, especially Rose and Emmett. They wouldn't let it pass if they found out about it.

I soon decided to skip the rest of the day and walk home. I didn't have any vehicle to drive, and I couldn't just stay here, so that was my only option really.

I was soon out of the school and on my way home. I was glad that everyone was in their classes right now, which would mean the only one who wouldn't know that I wasn't in class would be Jasper because of gym. He wouldn't be able to go anywhere to tell anyone either, so that was a good thing. It meant that I had forty minutes to get home without being detected, or at least that's what I hoped for. I wouldn't know if I would get that until I reached home. Where would I be once I got home though? I had no makeup with me. There was a lot of fish though. I could probably use it to keep the swelling down.

After twenty minutes, I finally reached home. I was so glad that I had gone undetected. I went to the freezer and grabbed a fish. I just stuck it right where the bruises were forming. After I was done with that, I went upstairs, and I went to Charlie's room because it was the only one with a lock. I also shared it with Emmett, so it was a little harder to be able to stay in my room for a long time. Once I locked the door, I went to the bed, and I slept.

**Jasper's POV**

I decided to wait outside the locker rooms for Bella. She usually ended up coming later than I did, but when the bell rang, I didn't see her at all. I thought that was strange, but I just went to the locker rooms to change before anything different happened.

Once I was done changing, I went into the gym to find that Bella wasn't there also. I looked for her throughout the class period, but she wasn't there. I started to get worried about her. I have no clue what she could have done, especially with her past. She seemed so happy with Edward before, and I doubt that they would have skipped classes. Would they though?

I quickly changed into my regular clothes, and I ran to Edward's next class. I had to make sure that he was in there. I'm just glad that I knew where it was since Alice had the room across from him.

When I looked into the class, Edward was in his seat, paying attention to the teacher. I looked at the time, and it said that we had one minute. I decided to wait for Edward before I talked to Emmett. Emmett wasn't going to like this news at all, I could already tell.

Soon the bell rang, and instead of waiting for Edward, I walked into the class while everyone was gathering their stuff. "Where's Bella," I questioned Edward as I reached his desk.

"The last time I saw her, she was going to her class," Edward stated confused. "Aren't you in her class?"

"Yeah, but she wasn't there," I informed him. He immediately looked panicky.

"We need to find her," he said and we rushed out of the room for the search of Bella Swan.


	20. Chapter 20

**Jasper's POV**

We went out to the parking lot to find Emmett waiting by his jeep with Rosalie and Alice. This wasn't going to be great to do really.

"Who should tell Emmett," I questioned. He pointed at me. "Why?"

"Because you were the first one to know that she wasn't here," he replied. "He doesn't like me that much, and he'd turn it into my fault if I tell him also."

"You've got a good point," I mumbled. We soon reached the others, and Emmett looked up. His expression was confused.

"Where's Bella," he questioned.

"We don't know," I answered. "She wasn't there in gym." He turned his attention to Edward.

"We split up after biology, and I thought that she was going to her class. That's what she said she was doing anyways," he stated. I could tell that he wasn't lying.

"So you two lost my sister," Emmett yelled. We both flinched.

"Does she have a cell phone," Alice questioned.

"We both don't have one," Emmett replied as he started looking around the parking lot. After about five minutes, he sighed. I wouldn't doubt that he couldn't find her.

"Where do you think she could be," Rosalie questioned. We all shrugged.

"We'll split up to find her," Emmett stated. "Rose, you look in the school with Jasper. Check the bathrooms, even the boys just in case. I'll look in the woods with Edward, and Alice, you check the streets. We'll all meet at my house in an hour."

"Should Charlie be notified," Edward questioned.

"Let's hold that off just yet," Emmett sighed. "Now let's go." We all split up and I went with my sister back into the school. We looked in all the rooms, but we were unsuccessful in finding Bella. Rosalie was getting worried about her with every passing minute. I just hope that we can find her.

**Alice's POV**

I got in my car and started searching for Bella. I was so worried about her. I hope that she is alright. I don't know what else Bella could go through. I doubt she could get far though because she doesn't have any car. I'd say that she's still in Forks. I looked throughout all of the stores, and she was never there.

I made a quick decision, and I drove to the police station. As soon as I entered the room, I looked for Charlie. I soon spotted him, and I ran over to him.

"Alice," he stated as he glanced up at me in surprise. "What is it?"

"We don't know where Bella is," I informed him. He immediately looked worried.

"What do you mean," he questioned.

"Well, we were waiting for everyone after school, and Jasper and Edward came up to us. Jasper told us that she wasn't in gym," I explained. "We're looking for her everywhere, and I was hoping that you've seen her."

"No, I haven't seen her," Charlie mumbled as he picked up the phone. He talked to someone quickly, and then he was out of his seat. "Let's go to the house, Alice." We were soon out of the police station and on our way to Charlie's house.

**Emmett's POV**

Edward and I looked all over for Bella in the woods, but we couldn't find her. Edward seemed so nervous. I knew now that he truly cared about her. I shouldn't have doubted his ability to love my sister. I could also tell that this was no mere crush. He'd protect her just as much as I would without even considering the actions of it.

"She's not here," I called. Edward's expression turned to pain. "Let's head back." He nodded and started back. "We'll find her, Edward," I said as I slung my arm across his shoulder. He seemed surprised by that gesture, but he didn't resist it.

"I'm just worried about her," he stated.

"We all are," I reassured. "Someone probably already found her."

"Yeah, probably," he sighed, but I knew that he wasn't convinced. We were soon at the cars and got into my jeep. He had taken a ride with Alice this morning, so he couldn't take his own car.

We soon were home, and the first thing I noticed was Charlie's car. "Fuck," I muttered under my breath. Edward seemed confused until he saw the car also. We walked into the house quickly and noticed that no one was in the living room as I planned. They were upstairs for some reason. We walked up the stairs to see that everyone was in front of Charlie's door.

"Bella, open the door this instant," Charlie commanded.

"No, Charlie," she stated. "I'm, um, taking a nap in here, and I don't want to be disturbed. So just sleep in my bed tonight or something."

"You had us on a wild goose chase, and all you can say is you want to take a nap," Rose hissed. "I will not take that, now open this door!"

"Give me about an hour, please," she begged. What was she hiding? I don't know, but I was going to find out sooner than later.

"Bella, open this door now," I commanded. "If you don't, I'll barge into this door."

"You'll break Charlie's door," she disagreed.

"I don't care," I yelled back. "One…Two…Three." The door opened, and I ran in.


	21. Chapter 21

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, open this door now," Emmett commanded. "If you don't, I'll barge into this door."

"You'll break Dad's door," I reminded him. I hope that he wasn't serious. I wasn't ready to come out yet, and I was hoping for more time.

"I don't care," he shot back. "One…Two…Three." I opened the door quickly just as Emmett ran in. I stayed behind the door to make sure that they wouldn't see my face. It was still bruised, and I was hoping that they would leave me alone. Emmett proved my hopes to be wrong.

"Are you okay, Bella," Dad asked as he entered the room.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I sighed, still not looking at them. "I was sleeping, just like I said before."

"Why won't you look at us," Edward questioned. As soon as I heard his voice a lone tear ran down my cheek at the memory of what Lauren said. I was glad that I wasn't facing him because my face would betray me.

"And why do you have a fish in your hand," Rosalie questioned. I totally forgot about the fish that I had. I should have remembered it, but they woke me up with all the banging at the door.

"It's nothing," I stated. "Can you all just leave the room so I can sleep?"

"Why are you in my room," Dad questioned.

"Because then I wouldn't be so interrupted," I stated. "I share a bedroom with Emmett, don't you remember?" I still hadn't looked at them, and I wasn't planning on looking at them anytime soon.

"Well, I better be getting back to work," Dad sighed. "Be good." I heard footsteps down the stairs, so I presumed that he already left.

"Bella, look at me," Edward pleaded. He sounded so distraught, I almost broke down, but then I remember that I wasn't supposed to be with him. I better get this over with then. It would save me the heartbreak.

"This isn't going to work out, Edward," I stated with my eyes close. I tried to concentrate on the tears not falling. This was so much harder than I thought it was going to be.

"What do you mean," he questioned pain in his voice.

"I mean us dating." My voice cracked on the last word. I wish I never had to do this. All of the sudden, I was turned, and I heard people gasp. I opened my eyes to see everyone staring at my face. I tried to turn away again, but Edward held me there. Emmett and Rosalie looked furious. I gulped as I stared at both of their expressions.

"What happened," Emmett growled as I didn't say anything. I stayed quiet because I couldn't tell.

"Which girl did this to you," Rosalie questioned. I looked up at her in surprise.

"How did you know that it was a girl," I questioned.

"Because only girls go after other girls," Rosalie stated. "Guys aren't dumb enough to do that to a girl they barely know."

"What did this girl want," Alice questioned. I just stayed quiet.

"You at least have to tell us something," Emmett whined. "We were looking for you a lot today, so why don't you tell us."

"Everyone out," Alice suddenly said. They all started complaining. "Now!" Everyone except Emmett and Edward filed out. "You two also."

"No," they yelled at the same time.

Emmett started, "I'm her brother, and this is my house. I need to stay in here."

"This may be your house, but it's Bella's also. Don't you contradict her. She wants to be alone. Now get out before I ground you from Rosalie for a month." He stomped out of the room like a little kid when he doesn't get the sucker he wants.

"I have to be in here, Alice," Edward pleaded. "She's my girlfriend. I love her, and I can't stand not knowing who did this to her." After he finished, my sobs couldn't be held in any longer. I slid to the ground, crying. I was soon enveloped in a hug. I didn't know if it was Edward or Alice at first, but then I could tell that it was Edward because he lifted me in his lap and his aroma enclosed around me. It calmed me down a little bit, but it didn't help me enough. All of Lauren's words barricaded through me, and I was still sobbing.

"No one's going to hurt you, Bella," Edward reassured me, even though he didn't know why I was crying. It just made me sob harder at his kindness. I can't believe that I was going to believe what Lauren was saying about him. I couldn't imagine that Edward would actually lie to me. I didn't deserve someone like him.

After a long time, I was finally calmed down enough. I looked up to see that it was definitely Edward who was holding me. "What's wrong, Bella," he questioned. I just shook my head. He brushed his fingers over the bruises, and I flinched at the thought of what happened. He quickly pulled away.

"Can you tell us what happened at least," Alice questioned after a couple moments of silence.

"I was told that I was supposed to break up with Edward," I whispered. "She said that he didn't really like me because it was all just a waste of his time. She also called me a slut."

"Who dare did this," Emmett boomed as he stormed in. I looked at him to see an expression of fury. I hid in Edward's chest. His grip tightened around me.

"Can't you guess," Rosalie questioned. No one said anything. "It was Lauren Mallory."


	22. Chapter 22

**Rosalie's POV**

"It's Lauren Mallory," I stated the obvious. Bella looked at me with surprise. That's when I knew that I guessed right.

"How do you know it's her," Jasper questioned. I rolled my eyes.

"Lauren has been after Edward for a long time, and she's threatened any girl who tries to go after him or as attention from Edward. She threatened me before because of her stupid obsession with Edward. It's just sickening of her to think that I'd actually like him, no offense." He just nodded.

"Do you have any make up, Bella," Alice questioned.

"I've never carried around make up because I've never needed it before," she informed her. Alice and I just sighed. It showed how much we had to teach Bella. But right now, we had some business to take care of.

"How're you feeling," Edward asked Bella. She looked up, and she didn't look anywhere else. I could tell that this was going to be our only escape, so I grabbed Alice's arm and dragged her out of the room and out of the house. She didn't complain once, so I knew that she was figuring out what I was going to do. We soon got in the car, and we headed off to Lauren's house.

"So how are we going to do this," Alice questioned after a couple minutes of silence.

"We're going to track her down and beat her to a pulp," I replied simply.

"Do you even know where she lives," Alice asked. I just stayed silent because I didn't. "Because you're going the wrong way." I immediately made a U-turn. Alice started screaming a bit because we were going so fast. Soon enough, we were on our way to Lauren's house.

"How do you know where she lives," I questioned her.

She sighed, "I use to be one of her friends." I looked at her curiously. "She used me to get closer to Edward though. That's all I was to her. Lauren doesn't care about anybody really because she's a self-centered hag. I was just the bait to be around him more because she wants Edward more than anything else right now. She won't change her mind until she finds another guy she wants to date."

"When was that," I questioned.

"It was in middle school," she replied. "You weren't here yet to know. I started hanging around Emmett in eighth grade, and he's been a big brother to me ever since. You really are lucky to find someone like Emmett really. Most guys would be improper, and I wouldn't agree with any woman except you who would date him because you deserve him too. You two are the perfect couple."

"You and Jasper are really. You don't do anything that you don't want to, and you both respect each other's decisions. You don't show your love out in public, but everyone knows it's there when they see you two together."

"Right here," she said suddenly, pointing at a house. I quickly stopped, which caused us to come forward in our seats.

"Sorry," I mumbled before we got out of the car, and we walked up to the front door. Alice knocked. We were soon met by someone that wasn't Lauren.

"Hello, Mrs. Mallory," Alice greeted sweetly. "Is Lauren here?"

"No, she's not, Alice," she answered. "She said that she was heading to your house about ten minutes ago. It's so great to see you. It's been too long."

"It sure has," Alice replied. "We should be getting home though."

"Okay, bye," she said as she closed the door. We ran back to the car and drove to the house. Once we were there, sure enough, Lauren just got there also. We both got out of the car and stormed over to her.

"What are you doing at my house," Alice hissed. "I told you to never come here again."

"I'm here to comfort Edward," she stated. "He called and said that he wanted me here."

"Too bad he isn't in the house, which means you're lying," I said before I punched her in the face. She was soon on the ground.

"What was that for, bitch," she questioned.

"That's for hurting Bella," I answered sweetly before I punched her again. "And that's for hurting Alice." Another punch. "And that's for trying to separate Edward and Bella." Another punch. "And that's for hurting my family."

"Rosalie Hale," Esme yelled from the front door. "You get in here right this instant." I turned to see that she was beyond pissed. This was going to be a lot.

I turned back to Lauren and hissed, "If you ever come near Bella or my family again, then you are going to pay the price." I walked off to Esme with Alice behind me. We would face the consequences together, and I was grateful for that fact. I knew that I had the right group of friends, and I was happy, even if I was going to get in trouble. There was no place I would rather be.


	23. Chapter 23

**Edward's POV**

It's been a couple of hours since Rosalie and Alice had left, but all of us didn't doubt what they were going to do. I wouldn't doubt that they might get in trouble for it.

"You guys feel like sleeping over," Emmett questioned. I nodded. I didn't want to leave Bella, especially when she's been so upset, and I was glad that Emmett suggested it.

"I can call and see if I can," Jasper shrugged. He walked off to make his phone call, and I just used my cell. It took three rings to answer.

"_Hello_," mother asked.

"Hey mom," I answered. "I was wondering if I could spend the night over at Emmett's house tonight," I asked.

"_Oh_," she said with surprise. "_Is that alright with Emmett?_"

"He's the one that suggested it," I replied.

"_Well, I guess it's alright,_" she said. It sounded like she was dazed.

"_Who is that,_" I heard Alice question.

"_It's Edward,_" Mom answered. "_He's staying over at Emmett's tonight._"

"_Can I go with,_" she questioned.

"_No, you are grounded, remember,_" she stated. I was surprised by that. What had happened?

"_But mom,_" Alice whined. "_We were defending Bella. Shouldn't we have a little praise for that?_"

"_Violence does not get praise, Alice_," she stated. "_You should have known better. It's a good thing that I didn't see you hit that poor girl, or you would have been in more trouble._"

"_Lauren is not a poor girl, mother,_" Alice yelled. "_She's a self-centered, conniving bitch who should go to hell._"

"_Alice,_" mom gasped. "_Watch your language, or I'm going to ground you from Jasper too._"

"_Don't you dare,_" she gasped. "_I was telling the truth about Lauren anyways, and I will never take it back._"

"_You will apologize this minute,_" she stated.

"_Never,_" Alice yelled, and that was the end of the conversation between the two of them.

"I have to go, mom," I stated as the silence over took our conversation.

"_Alright dear, have fun_," and with that, she hung up.

"Alice got grounded," I informed Emmett, Jasper and Bella.

"For what," Jasper questioned.

"Apparently she was around when someone beat up Lauren," I explained. "I think that it might have been Rosalie that beat her up."

"That's my Rose," Emmett cheered. We all looked at him strangely. "We were planning this since the first day of Bella's school year in Forks," he explained. "I wish I could have beaten someone up though. Maybe Mike will screw up somehow and I'll get my chance." Bella smacked him in the head. "Oww."

"I thought you were kidding about that kind of stuff, and now you probably got Rosalie grounded," she scolded. "What if she was grounded from you?" He immediately was on the phone.

After a couple rings, he said, "Is Rose there?...Is she grounded?" After a long while, Emmett stated, "Okay, thank you. Bye."

"What happened with Rose," Bella questioned.

"She didn't get grounded by her father," he answered, "But Esme grounded her."

"How does my mother get to do that," I questioned.

"Because they beat Lauren up in your driveway," he answered.

"Well that sucks," Jasper scoffed. "Now we won't have anyone Bella can be around."

"What am I," I questioned. "Chop liver?" Bella smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"What should we do now," Jasper questioned. "Because I'm bored."

"We could play video games," Emmett suggested. I gave Bella a piggy back ride down the stairs as we went to the game systems.

"What game are we playing," I questioned.

"We could play Mario Karts," Bella suggested.

"Alright," Emmett yelled while giving Bella a high five. He set it up and I put Bella down.

After twenty minutes of playing, Bella said, "Anyone else want to break Alice and Rosalie out?" We all agreed. "I have a plan."


	24. Chapter 24

We were all on our way to get Rosalie and Alice out of the house. I hope that it would work, and we all wouldn't get in trouble. I would try and be the only one though because all of this was my fault in the first place. If I hadn't told everyone about what happened and Rosalie wouldn't have guessed it, then they wouldn't be in trouble. I should have just said it was nothing, and I hit a few walls accidentally or something. I wouldn't doubt if they wouldn't believe that really.

"You guys ready," Edward questioned. We all nodded. My mind went back to when I told them the plan.

**Flashback**

_"So what's your plan little sis," Emmett questioned as he stared at me with joy. We use to do this for each other when we were younger, and I think he was glad that I was going to do this again._

_"Well, Edward has to get his stuff, right," I stated. Edward nodded. "We all can go with, but Esme won't see Jasper or Emmett. She'll just see Edward and me."_

_"What do you mean," Jasper questioned, clearly confused. I could tell that Emmett never told about me being the mastermind of getting people out of punishment. I turned to stare at Emmett._

_"You didn't tell them, didn't you," I questioned. He looked down, ashamed. "That will have to wait for later then, but right now, it's our time to get Alice and Rosalie out. While Edward and I are in the house, you two are going to try and find the room Alice and Rosalie are in. I suppose that it's going to be Alice's room, but I'm not exactly sure. Once you find them, then you are going to have to make them climb out of the window and get them out of there and into the car without Esme seeing them."_

_"The mastermind is back to life," Emmett yelled. I smiled at him, while the others looked at him, confused. He just ignored them. "Let's go!" And with that, he ran out of the house._

**End of Flashback**

We were soon at the house, and Edward and I got out to go to the front door. Emmett and Jasper went around the back. We were lucky that that was where Alice's room was, or it was going to be really difficult.

Edward went into the house, and we were lucky to have Esme in the living room, so the plan could begin right away. It also helped because the kitchen was in the back also, and we wouldn't have to distract Esme then.

"Hey mom," Edward said as he almost started going up the stairs.

"Hello Esme," I greeted as I walked over to her. My makeup was off for this specific reason. She turned to look at me and gasped. I knew I had her sympathy then.

"What happened," She questioned as she guided me to the couch.

"Well, you probably know that Edward and I are together now," I stated and looked to see her reaction to what I said. There was some joy in her expression mixed with the sympathy. "So I was walking to my last class, and I was pulled into the bathroom by Lauren Mallory. She threatened me and punched me a couple times, that's why I have bruises on my face, to break up with Edward, or it would become worse. I didn't know what to do, so I skipped the rest of the day. The others didn't know, so they searched the whole town for me, and then they finally found me at the house. Well, you see, they saw the bruises, and they became mad. They found out it was Lauren, so Rosalie and Alice decided to go after her because they didn't want me to get hurt anymore. It was my fault in the first place that they are getting in trouble." I was so glad when I felt the tears coming down my cheeks because I knew that this will be easier with the tears. Tears work on almost everyone.

"Oh honey," she cried as she pulled me into a hug. "I'm so sorry that happened to you. I now understand why they did what they did to Lauren, and I shouldn't have grounded them. Do you want to tell them that they can go to your slumber party?" I nodded as I walked up the stairs. Edward was at the top of the stairs, and his expression looked broken. I took him by the hand as we walked to Alice's room. We opened it to see Alice halfway out of the window and Rosalie standing behind her. They're expressions were priceless when they saw the door open.

"What's up," Rosalie stated when she saw that Esme wasn't with us.

"You two need to get packed because you are coming with us," I stated. "You guys aren't grounded anymore." Alice started doing a happy dance when she came back into the room. It was very funny.

They quickly got their stuff together, and we were soon going downstairs. Edward still hadn't said anything, and I was getting worried about him.

"Have fun guys," Esme called as we walked out of the house. Emmett and Jasper were already at the car, so we all hopped in.

"You didn't need us at all," Emmett pouted as we drove off. "I should have remembered that time when we bailed Jacob from his own punishment. You didn't need anyone with you at all."

"You guys were plan B, Emmett," I stated. "You should have remembered we always had a plan B. That's why I never failed at trying to get you and Jacob out."

"What are you two talking about," Rosalie questioned.

"Bella was the one who planned on getting you out of Esme's grasp," Jasper explained.

"Really," Alice questioned. I nodded.

"I think we got you wrong from the very beginning, Bella," Rosalie stated. "Maybe we should recheck you out."

"No, you just don't know the mastermind yet," Emmett stated. "No one can get passed the mastermind." Everyone laughed, and I giggled.


	25. Chapter 25

Once we got back to the house, we walked in. Edward still hadn't talked at all, and I was starting to get more worried about him. He wouldn't even look at me, but I was happy at least when he would hold my hand. It was the best thing at least for now.

The others went to the living room while I made Edward come with me to the kitchen. I started making some homemade pizza before I turned to Edward. He still hasn't talked to me, and he wouldn't look at me. I walked towards where he sat and kneeled before him. He still wouldn't look at me.

"Edward," I whispered. He made no movement. "What's wrong?" He shook his head. I took my hand to his chin and made him look at me. "What's wrong, Edward?" He didn't talk. "I want to know what's wrong, so could you tell me?"

"It's all my fault," he sighed as he shook his head. I just looked at him in confusion. He sighed again as he closed his eyes in frustration. "If I wasn't close to you at all, then Lauren wouldn't have done that to you at all. It was my fault in the first place."

"Is that what you believe," I questioned. He nodded. "You're wrong then, Edward Cullen. You did nothing wrong. It wasn't your fault at all. It was Lauren Mallory's fault that this happened. It would be my fault more than yours, Edward." He opened his eyes, fury burning into them.

"That is not true," Edward hissed. "If I hadn't even decided to sit by you and want to protect you, then you wouldn't have to deal with this." He touched my bruises as I tried not to flinch. He caught the effort though as he withdrew his hand. "If I hadn't known about you, then you wouldn't have even had to meet Lauren. If I hadn't loved you from the first moment that I saw you as you ran up those stairs, then you wouldn't be in the situation that you are in now." I kissed him before he could banter on even more. I couldn't believe that he admitted that he loved me. The only problem was, was I feeling the same for him? What was I feeling because it felt like it was more than a crush, but I've never had this feeling before, so I wasn't sure.

"Edward," I whispered after I pulled away. "I don't want to lose you because of a stupid thing like Lauren and these bruises that I have on my face. It isn't your fault that I have them at all, and it's technically not my fault either. I don't want you to think that it is your fault because…" I hesitated before I made my decision. I looked straight into his eyes, I said, "I love you." He kissed me with so much furiousness that I would have fell on the floor if he wasn't supporting me. After a couple minutes of kisses, the oven buzzard went off. I pulled away reluctantly to go get the pizza out of the oven. I felt Edward's body press against my back as I started cutting the pizza into squares. He put his arms around my waist.

"You love me," he questioned.

"I love you, Edward Cullen," I answered. He kissed my neck gingerly, and it started to get hard to concentrate. I tried to pay as much of attention to cutting the pizza.

I was half way done while Edward was still kissing my neck when we heard Emmett yell, "Food!" He came running into the kitchen seconds later. "None of that," he grumbled as he got a plate out for himself. Edward stopped kissing my neck. Emmett tried to take a piece of pizza, but I hit his hand. "Ow. What was that for?"

"That was for trying to take the food before I was ready," I replied as I went back to cutting. He didn't try again until I was finished, then he took a fourth of the pizza. "There are other people that are in this house, Emmett."

"I'm hungry," he replied simply as he walked back to the living room. Everyone got their portion, and I waited for them. Edward waited also. After everyone left, I was still waiting for Edward to take his food, but he didn't move.

"Aren't you going to have something," I questioned. He nodded.

"After you," he answered.

"Edward, I can fix something up for myself if I have to," I replied. "Go ahead and take the last pieces."

"Are you sure," he questioned. I nodded. He went to it while I took out a box of mac and cheese. He looked at me quizzically.

"It's my favorite," I replied as I started boiling some water in a pan. He just shrugged and sat at the table to eat while he watched me. After the water was boiled, I put the macaroni in it and I took some hot dogs out of the fridge. I put them into the microwave. I quickly stirred the noddles, and made sure that they didn't stick to the bottom. After the hotdogs were done, I got them out and started to cut them up into little bits. After the macaroni was done, I strained it and put it back into the pan. I then added the ingredients needed and put the hotdogs into the mix as well. After that, I put some into a bowl and went to sit down. I noticed that Edward was done. "Are you still hungry?" He shook his head and pulled me into his lap. I started eating.

"That's a strange mix that you've got there," he murmured as he watched me eat. He laid his chin on my shoulder.

"It's good," I replied. "Do you want to try some?"

"Why not," he shrugged. I gathered some from my bowl and gave him a spoonful. He chewed it slowly as I watched for his reaction.

"It's actually not that bad," he shrugged. I then continued eating. The others came into the room then and put their dishes into the sink.

"You didn't get any pizza, Bells," Emmett questioned. I shook my head and shrugged.

"Well someone took most of the people," I replied. He looked down in fake shame. "It's not like I'm going to name any names, Emmett." I emphasized it. The others laughed at my joke. Emmett stuck his tongue out and I kept eating. "Besides, I got something better."

"That is true," Emmett stated as he eyed my macaroni and cheese.

"Back off," I growled. "It's mine." The others rawred with laughter while Emmett walked out of the kitchen. I was enjoying life, and I hoped it stayed like this forever. Who ever knew that was going to happen in the future though?


	26. Chapter 26

I've had such a great few weeks after that sleepover. I wasn't being bugged by Lauren anymore after Rosalie and Alice had their 'talk' with her which I still wasn't happy about. They just said to get over it, so I've dropped it for another time when I needed to bring it up again.

Edward and I have grown closer, just as the group as grown closer. We have sleepovers a lot now, and whenever I'm around Edward, I surprisingly don't have nightmares. He's tried to sleepover with me, no matter what house, every night, so I wouldn't have to face them. When he isn't there, they become less frequent, so Emmett's been a little less stressed.

"Hey Bella," Alice stated. I turned my head to look at her. "Are you going to prom?"

"I wasn't planning on it really," I answered as I started eating my food again. When I looked up again, Rosalie and Alice were gapping at me. "What?"

"How can you not think about the most popular dance of the year," Rosalie questioned.

"With all the cool dresses and the shoes and makeup and hair and accessories," Alice inserted.

"With the person that you love the most," Rosalie interjected trying to get me in. Usually it was Edward, or the mention of Edward, that would break me, but right now I wasn't up to it.

"I'm just not into dances," I shrugged. "And I'm not into all the kind of stuff, well except for the last one, but I could have that all I want anyways." I turned to smile at Edward, but he gave me a sad one in return. I looked down in confusion.

"Emmett," Rosalie whined. I looked up at Emmett, and he sighed.

"I'm out of this one," he replied. "I know you'll probably get angry at me, but Bella would too if I even tried. Besides, she's right about not that good at dancing." He chuckled a little bit and I groaned. I so did not want any of those memories at all playing in my head. I'm sure we were thinking about the same ones too.

"What are you talking about," Alice questioned looking between the two of us.

"Well, our mom," he gave a sad smile at bringing this up, but he went on, "signed Bella up for ballet believe it or not. She was so bad that she had to dance in the back row and out of view that we could hardly see her. And then there was this one time where Bella tried dancing, and she twisted her ankle." I grimaced at that.

"You were younger then," Alice stated. "You could have grown out of it." I glared at her.

"Or she could have gotten worse," Emmett subjected before he started eating his food again to avoid the glares from Rosalie and Alice. Rosalie elbowed him. "What," he questioned with his mouth full, showing all the contents in it. I looked away before I decided to go barf.

"You're not helping us," Rosalie hissed.

"I told you guys that I'm not going to try and pressure Bella into it," he reminded her.

"But we already got you a dress, Bella," Alice whined. "Remember?"

"Don't torture me with the memories," I stated and added a shiver for an affect.

"It's not going to work on them, Bella," Emmett mumbled. I shot him a quick glare hoping they wouldn't see it. They caught it though.

"He's right, Bella," Alice stated. "It won't work on us." I pouted. Emmett chuckled.

"You're better at adults, Bella," he stated. "Stick with it." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I seem to recall when I got past you a couple of times, Mr. Confident," I recalled. He stiffened.

"Oh," Alice said, straitening up in her chair. "Do tell."

"Yes, do tell," Rose agreed, highly intrigued.

"Well when I was about three, I got him to play tea party with me." Jasper struggled to hold his laugh and when it escaped, he'd cover it like a cough. "When I was two, I got him to play dolls with me." Edward finally started to try and stop a laugh. "When I was five, I got him to dress in a tutu." Everyone had trouble holding that back. "And when I was about his height, because at the time he was short and skinny somewhat, I got him to dress like a girl and put on mom's makeup." They all laughed at that, and they did not hesitate to hold it in one bit. Emmett looked mad.

"I told you never to tell anyone that," he hissed. I just smiled sweetly at him. He glared at me.

"Well then you shouldn't have said that I'm better with adults," I replied and I go up to put away my tray. I thought about walking back, but Edward was right behind me, so I walked out of it.

"Why won't you go to the prom with me," he questioned while we were far away enough from the cafeteria and other people to talk. I looked at him in surprise. I never thought that he was actually going to bring it up.

"Haven't Emmett and I told you guys already," I reminded him.

"And what was that stuff again," he questioned as he blocked me from walking forward by putting his hand on either side of the wall with me in the middle. I had to turn to face him and he got closer until my back hit the wall.

"Tripping, twisting an ankle, falling, stepping on your shoe, getting a concussion and the usually stuff of being a klitz," I explained. He started to kiss my neck, which instantly distracted me.

"What are you worried about," he questioned.

"Twisted ankle, falling, tripping, stepping on shoes," I gasped. He went up around my jaw and up to my earlobe.

"What was that," he questioned as he started sucking at it. I could hardly concentrate at all.

"Twisted ankle, falling," I gasped.

"Would I let you get a twisted ankle, Bella," he questioned as he dove at my collarbone. It took even more effort to concentrate.

"No," I whispered, defeated.

"Would I let you fall," he questioned as he started a trail towards my lips.

"No," I groaned and we both knew that I was done for. He dove for my lips and I took them hungrily. I always hated when he had his way like this. I was so annoying, but yet I loved it too much to complain.

"So will you go to prom with me, Bella Swan," he questioned when he pulled away.


	27. Chapter 27

"Fine," I sighed. He gave me my favorite grin. "But I'm not going to have fun, and I won't dance." I ducked under his arm and started walking again.

"What do you mean that you won't dance," he questioned.

"I am going to go for your guys' sakes, and I won't dance at all," I replied. I just kept walking without looking at him, but he pulled me to a stop and spun me around to look at him. I saw the most heartbroken expression that I've ever seen.

"So you won't dance with me," he questioned, still keeping that expression up. It almost brought tears to my eyes at how much it was like.

"Why, Edward," I groaned as I pressed my forehead into his shoulder. He put his arms around me.

"Are you really that worried about hurting me," he questioned. I nodded. "You won't, Bella." I looked at him quizzically. He simply raised myself onto his shoes and started moving. I soon realized that he was dancing with me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "You aren't hurting me, sugar." I smiled and he smiled in return. "So are you going to dance with me?" I bit my lip and looked at him. "Are you still worried?" I nodded. "Well don't be," he chuckled.

"Well what if I slip and I have heels on and I accidentally hurt you with them," I questioned. He groaned.

"You won't hurt me, Bella," he stated with confidence, and then he kissed me. We kissed until we were out of breath. When we pulled apart, the bell rang. I was just about to get off when he picked me up bridal style.

"Edward," I whined. He just kept carrying me. "I need to go to my locker." He carried me there and then put me down. I undid my locker and got stuff for biology. Then we walked to class. We didn't do much throughout the class, and I was able to talk to Edward during the class a lot.

"I'll see you later," Edward stated after we left the class. I nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking off towards gym. Before I reached it, I was pulled into the bathroom again. It was by Lauren and Jessica this time. They didn't look happy at all.

"What do you guys want," I questioned. "I have to go to class." I started to walk away, but one of them pulled me back by my hair. I gave out a little scream, but a hand was clamped over my mouth in seconds.

"You know what I want," Lauren hissed. "And this time, you are actually going to do it. Got it?" I shook my head, and she punched me. It hurt pretty badly. "I said got it?" I shook my head again and she did the same thing as before. "Why can't you get it, you stupid little bitch? Edward doesn't love you. He loves me."

"And yet I'm the one dating him, when I was asked by him, and I am also the one that is being taken to prom by him. How does that sound about him _loving_ you?" She punched me again at least five times. I didn't do anything to defend myself because I knew that I wouldn't be able to.

"You better straighten that tongue of yours and not accept everything that he asks next time, or it's just going to get worse," she warned.

"And yet last time, I wasn't the one that got more hurt," I stated. She narrowed her eyes at me. "Rosalie made me promise to tell her the next time that this happens, and this time, I'm going to keep that promise, so you are screwed. You were screwed from the moment that you pulled me into the bathroom, and this time you had to drag someone down with you, huh? What is Jessica going to be able to do against Rosalie? I heard you weren't so great against her the last time." She punched me in the gut this time, but before she could do anymore, someone walked in.

"Hey, leave her alone," Angela warned. I sighed with relief as she walked over and stood in front of me.

"This isn't your fight, Weber, so get out of the way," Lauren warned. She aimed for a punch, but Angela stopped it.

"I should tell you that I am a black belt in karate," Angela stated before twisting Lauren's wrist before letting go. They stared at her in shock before running out of the bathroom, Lauren caressing her hand the whole time. Then Angela faced me. "Are you okay, Bella?"

"I'll be fine," I replied. "I just will have to go home."

"Do you want me to give you a ride home," she questioned. I shook my head.

"I'll walk," I replied before walking over to the door.

"Bella, you just got beaten up," Angela stated as she followed me. "I should give you a ride home."

"I'll be fine," I replied. Then everything went black.


	28. Chapter 28

Beep. Beep. Beep. That's all I could hear. It was starting to get really annoying too. It didn't sound like my alarm clock at all, but now I was just purely getting annoyed by it. I opened my eyes to see the bronze hair of my boyfriend. He had his head in my lap. I took my hand up and started pulling my fingers through it. He immediately shot up and looked at me. His eyes were red from crying.

"Hey," I whispered. He just buried his head into my stomach again. "What's wrong?"

He looked at me again, and said, "I caused this." I shook my head.

"You didn't cause it, Edward," I replied. "It wasn't your fault. Lauren did this. You weren't the one that kept punching me at all." He dug his head into my stomach again and let out a pained groan. I scooted over in the bed, and he looked at me quizzically. I patted the room that was next to me. He did as I told him to, and I rested my head on his shoulder after we got settled. I took his hand in mine.

"How can you even want to be by me, Bella," he asked.

"Because I love you," I replied and looked up to give him a kiss. It was deepened within seconds.

"Bella," we heard Alice yell as she opened the door. We both sighed and pulled away. I put my head back on his shoulder. We watched as the others entered the room. I looked at Rosalie's fist to see that it was pure red, and I groaned and buried my head into Edward's shoulder. I couldn't believe that Rosalie had done it yet again.

"What is it," Edward asked as he nervously checked me over while trying not to move me if that was the case.

"Rosalie," I answered.

"Oh," I stated as he understood. I looked up to see Rosalie shrugging.

"This time it was more than just a couple of punches, Bella," Rosalie stated in her defense. "They counted at least ten bruises that were forming." I looked up at Edward to see that he was looking away with a guilty expression. I made him look at me and shook my head. He sighed. I rested my head on his shoulder again.

"You scared us more than last time, Bells," Emmett stated.

"I'm going to be fine, guys," I replied. "You guys don't have to worry about me."

"You ended up in a hospital, Bella," Alice stated. "Of course we have to worry about you. Did you think we wouldn't when Angela came into my classroom and told me that you were passed out on the floor because you were beaten up by Lauren yet again? We worry about you more than that to let that get away from us."

"And this time I got to her before she decided to go home," Rosalie informed me with a smile. I could tell that she made Lauren look worse than me.

"So how did all of you guys find out," I questioned.

"Alice," they answered in unison.

"And it wasn't that hard to spot you when the ambulance came," Emmett stated. "They parked in front of the school and we went because of curiosity, even though the teacher didn't want us too. Good thing it was a sub. Anyways, I look at who is coming out of the school to find my sister coming out in a stretcher with a neck holder and unconscious. That's not really the greatest thing to see. It's a good thing dad wasn't there, or he would have freaked. He did when the school called him though." And he chuckled a bit.

"That's not a laughing matter," Dad grunted when he walked into the room. I smiled at him when I saw that he had brought some pizza with him. He smiled back and put the pizzas on my legs. "Alright, dig in." I grabbed two pieces for Edward and me and ate it gladly. I so glad that I didn't have to eat hospital food. It was the worst.

"Thanks Charlie," Rosalie stated. We all said our thanks after her. He nodded while looking away, blushing a little.

"Now we know where Bella gets her blush," Alice stated, making me blush as well.

"I was more like dad while Emmett was like mom," I replied. There was a silence after that. We didn't say anything at all really. I knew it was because I brought up mom, and it was considerate of them to do so.

"We have to talk about prom," Alice stated before she started bouncing up and down.

"That's my cue to leave," Charlie said as he left the room.

"See you later, Dad," I called. He popped his hand in the room to wave before he fully left. "Speaking of which, when do I get out of this hell hole?" Emmett started laughing.

"I forgot how much you hated hospitals," Emmett chuckled. "It must have driven you nuts to hear the beeping when you woke up." I nodded. He laughed a little more before Rosalie smacked his chest.

"Be nice," she warned him before getting up and walking out the door. She returned with Carlisle coming in after her.

"Hello Bella," he greeted.

"Hello Dr. Cullen," I stated before he gave me a look. "Carlisle."

"What can I do for you today," he questioned.

"When can I get out of here," I whined.

He chuckled and stated, "Right now is a good time." I started pulling at the needle before anyone could stop me, but then that's when I actually saw the needle and fainted.


	29. Chapter 29

I woke again to the same beating, and I swear that I will kill the machine that's causing it the next time I wake up to it. I opened my eyes to see that everyone was staring at me, and I felt Edward arms around me.

"What are we going to do with you, Bella," Alice sighed. I gave a sheepish grin.

"You should have remember that you faint at the sight of needles, Bells," Emmett stated as he shook his head. I buried myself into Edward's chest. I heard him chuckle.

I heard Alice yell, "Carlisle, she's awake!"

He must have been near the room because I heard him come in. "Hello again, Bella," he greeted. I gave him a sheepish smile.

"So what's the diagnosis now, Dad," Edward questioned.

"She can go home, but this time I think we should take out the needles for you, Bella, because I'm sure that you don't want to faint three times today." I shook my head and looked away as Carlisle reached for the needle. Edward gave me a reassuring squeeze. "We're all done, Bella, so all you need to go is get dressed." Then he walked out of the room.

"Alright boys, that means all of you get out of here," Rosalie said as they started pushing Emmett and Jasper out of the room. They came back and got Edward out of my hold and pushed him out of the room also.

"Let's get you changed," Alice stated as she pulled out a bag. I wouldn't doubt that she had gone shopping. They dressed me then helped me comb out my hair. After, I didn't look half bad. We soon walked out of the room, and Edward as immediately at my side. He put his arm around me.

"How many people are staying at our house tonight," Emmett questioned. Edward, Alice and Rosalie raised their hands. We all looked at Jasper.

"Mom's making me stay home tonight saying that I don't spend any time with her anymore," he stated as he looked down. We all gave him sympathetic looks.

"We'll take you home, bro," Emmett stated.

"Thanks man," he replied. They got into Jasper's jeep while Edward and I got into his Volvo. After he made sure that I had my seatbelt on, we drove off.

"So what were you doing when I was out," I asked as we pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

"Worrying about you," he answered. I was just about to turn and roll my eyes when I saw that he was dead serious. "It scared me when Alice texted me saying that you were going to the hospital. I ran from the classroom and went straight to yours thinking you were at the gym. Have way there, I found you and it looked like you had died. I was so scared when I found you like that, I didn't know what to do with myself. We interrogated, well I did really, until it looked like she was scared and out of things to say. She forgave me later when I told her I was sorry though because I knew that you wouldn't like to hear that, but she understood totally.

"When we got to the hospital, you wouldn't wake up at all. I was so nervous that the only one that I'd allowed my father to look after you. He said that you were fine, but I didn't know what to think when you wouldn't wake up. After a few hours, you finally awoke, and I didn't know how to feel knowing that it was my fault in the first place.

"Then when you pulled that needle out and fainted, I had no clue what was going on. I didn't know if it was a bad affect or something because of the IV, but Emmett just laughed. I got so pissed that I almost got up to punch him if I didn't have you in my arms. Carlisle started to check you over, and then Emmett said that there was no need. I started shouting at him, and he just said that you were afraid of needles. He said that it's happened plenty of times before that you've fainted from it. I was just so pissed that he didn't take it seriously at all. I mean, you could have had internal injuries for all we know, and he was just laughing!" I took his hand in mine and he stared at me for a little bit before turning his attention back to the road.

We were soon at my house and we got out at the same time. We were there first, so we went up to my room. Charlie wasn't even there, so it didn't really matter. I pulled him in and sat down on my bed, and he immediately devoured my lips with his own. We fell back with me underneath, and we just continued to kiss. After about five minutes, I felt his hand traveling up my shirt a little, and I opened my eyes to look at him. He was looking right at me as he continued to go. He stopped at my rib cage and asked with his eyes if he could continue. I nodded. He continued up until his hands were cupping my bra. I let out a small groan when he squeezed, but it didn't last long. We heard the door bang shut, and he got his hand out from under my shirt, just when the others came in.

"Get a room," Emmett stated when he saw us. Edward was still on top of me.

"That is highly impossible in a house this small," I stated as I stared into Edward's eyes. When he looked at me, I gave him a small smile. He flashed his crocked smile in return. We hung out with the others a little bit before we all decided to go to sleep. They suggested it mainly because of me, but I didn't object. I was feeling sleepy anyways. Rosalie and Emmett took Emmett's bed, Alice slept on the floor in between the two beds, and I slept in mine with Edward right next to me, wrapped in his arms.


	30. recommended stories

I just wanted to recommend these stories. I love them, and I hope that you would read and review them.

The first one is Runaway from starXX. It's about Ocean, a girl who could read minds, smell emotions and personalities. She also can see the future. Let's not forget that she's a werewolf with a three year old girl, Emma.

The second story is Cleaning out my Closet by twihead22796. It's about Bella and her survival through life and her family. She has a pill popping mom, an abusive brother and father who is gone for half the year. She takes care of her little sister also and seems to be the only one to care about her. At school it only gets worse because she is bullied. Then the Cullen's come to town and judge Bella from the rumors, except for a specific boy named Edward. Will she let him and in and help her? Or will she avoid him and think that he won't help at all? It's all human.

Another story is Love Lights Fire by check yes Julia. It's a story about Twilight and the tragedy of 9/11. Bella and Edward are happily married and have a little girl. Edward works in the south tower along with Jasper. Then 9/11 comes. No one expects it, and we're all pulled into the drama of in the towers and the families emotional problems of the victims. All Human.

The last one is Mythical? Maybe But I Don't Care by Carlaina. It's about Katya and her family. They aren't vampires or werewolves, but they have certain powers. What will happen when the Volturi find out about them? Can the Cullen's and the gang talk to them?

I hope that you'll all look at least a couple of these stories and read and review them. They are all super great!


	31. Chapter 30

When I woke up, I was in Edward's arms and I was the only one awake. I turned to look at him, hoping I didn't disturb his sleep, but his eyes flashed open before I had even turned all the way. He looked at me with so much pain and surprise in his eyes that I gave him a smile. He immediately relaxed.

"Go back to sleep," I whispered. I was facing him, so I didn't have any difficulty with him hearing me and waking the others. I doubt that everyone would hear us over Emmett's snoring though. I can't believe the others are still asleep with how much noise he's making.

"I will when you do," he replied. I looked at the clock to see that it was 5:30. I shook my head. He tightened his arms around me and nodded. He waited for me to fall asleep, but I didn't. I started to wiggle out of his arms, but he stopped me. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to make breakfast," I whispered. "It'd be nice before school." He nodded and let me go. I started going only to find that he was following me. "Edward, you need to sleep. You've been too stressed out lately."

"You need some sleep also from what happened yesterday, but you aren't. So I'm going to only sleep when you do." I sighed as I walked into the kitchen. I started taking some things out for pancakes and Edward just sat down at the table. He watched me as I worked, almost apprehensive if I would be okay. I flashed him a smile before I took out a pan and started the pancakes. I soon felt his body pressed against mine.

"I love you," he whispered as he rested his forehead on my shoulder.

"I love you too," I stated. "You don't know how much I love you, Edward."

"I doubt that," he sighed, looking away. I made him look at me before I started.

"I was weak before I met you, Edward. I was stripped of everything, or almost everything, that I've had. You don't know how much you've helped me in these few weeks we've been together. I wish I would be able to show you some way, but there isn't. I love you more than anyone I've ever known, and I don't think that I could have lived without you. You brought me back to life, and I don't think that anyone else would have been able to at all. I'm in your debt for life." He shook his head. "Why can't you believe that, Edward?"

"You can't say those things about me when they aren't true. You've heard about what I've done. You shouldn't be able to feel those things for the monster that I've been."

"All of this was in the past, Edward. It was before I even came to Forks and had to start my life over. People change; I truly believe that. I have so much faith in you, and I know that you would never hurt anyone on purpose anymore. That's partly what I love about you." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. I turned back to the pancakes, and then the aroma started to float throughout the house.

"Food," we heard Emmett yell from upstairs as he ran down the hall to the stairs. His big feet let us know that he was soon going to be in the kitchen. Edward gave me a small kiss before sitting at the table. Emmett ignored him as he ran over to me and looked like a puppy begging for its food. I took out a plate and handed him three pancakes, knowing that they would soon be gone. Edward came to me next and I handed him the same amount on his plate. He gave me a smile and sat down. The girls soon came downstairs.

"Did you need to be so loud, Emmett," Alice groaned as she shrank into her chair. Rosalie hit Emmett in the back of the head.

"What was that for, honey," he questioned.

"That was for waking me up," she grumbled as she took her seat.

"How many, girls," I questioned.

"Two," they answered at the same time. I took their plates over to them and set them down in front of them. I started working on some more pancakes when Emmett slid next to me.

"How many do you want, Emmett," I questioned.

"Four of them," he answered as he stared at the food.

"That'd be seven of them already, dude," Edward scoffed. "Bella hasn't even eaten any."

"I'll have two then," Emmett stated.

"No, it's fine, guys," I replied as I handed Emmett four pancakes. He didn't protest at all and sat down.

"What are you going to have, Bella," Edward questioned as I washed up. "You can't go without anything."

"I'm not really that hungry," I shrugged as I continued with the dishes.

"You have to have something, baby," he complained.

"Baby," Emmett questioned.

"His nickname for me when he complains," I replied. Emmett chuckled and then started eating again. "I've got dishes to do first, and then I'll worry about eating. It's not a big thing."

"Eating is a very big thing, Bella," Alice stated. "It's what keeps us alive." I glared at her before putting all the dishes away. I grabbed a granola bar from the cabinet and then went up to my room. It didn't take long until Edward followed.

"Bella," he sighed. "That's not enough."

"I'll be fine until lunch, Edward," I stated. He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair again.

Before either of us could say anything, Emmett came in. "Time for school!" We all headed out to the jeep.


	32. Chapter 31

It was finally lunch, and I crashed down into my seat without any food and sighed. The others soon followed.

"Aren't you going to eat, Bella," Rosalie questioned.

"I'm too pissed off to eat," I mumbled as I banged my head onto the table. When I looked up, I noticed some people staring at me and I glared at them. They went back to their own business.

"Woo, Bella," Ben stated. "What's got your panties in a cramp?"

"Everyone won't leave me alone," I yelled as I got up, walking towards the lunch line of the cafeteria, trying to ignore the stares. Once I got my food, I exited the cafeteria and headed outside. It didn't take long before he came.

"Rosalie told me what happened," Edward stated as he took a seat next to me. I didn't speak as I ate. "What's wrong, Bella?" He looked at me and I threw down my food.

"Everyone's fussing over me," I stated. "I can't even move one inch without someone asking me if I need anything or if I'm okay. It's like they are parasites or something. Everyone stares and talks behind my back, pitying me for what happened. I'm sick of it."

"They do that because they care about you," he stated.

"Well they should stop caring," I sighed. "It's not like I'm going to die or something." He jerked my chin to look at him.

"That is not funny," he growled.

"Well, I was being serious," I replied. "I fainted, and now I'm fine."

"You fainted because you were punched, Bella," he reminded me. He laid down and put his head on my leg. "Everyone's going to worry about you because of what Lauren did."

"I don't need their sympathy or pity though," I whispered. "I've been through much worse. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I know," he sighed after a couple of minutes. I started eating again, and he got up to put me between his legs, and then he started eating. Emmett came out a few minutes later.

"You alright, Bells," he questioned. I groaned and nodded. He chuckled. "This isn't your day, huh?" I shook my head. "Well, let's go then!"

"Where," I questioned.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to sit in class when my sister feels uncomfortable. Let's go somewhere."

"So you're suggesting that we skip," Edward questioned.

"No, I'm suggesting that Bella and _I_ skip," Emmett stated. "You can suffer and go to class, Eddie." He growled and threw a stick at him. Emmett just laughed.

"Let's go, Emmett," I stated, raising my hand to signal that I wanted his help getting up. He did and he put me over his shoulder. "Emmett!"

"You wanted my help, little sis, well, you got it," he stated.

"Help me," I yelled.

"Emmett's not going to let me help you, Bella," Edward replied, walking behind us.

"I thought I told you that it's sibling day, Edward," Emmett reminded him.

"Well, Rosalie won't like it that much either," Edward stated, trying for anything to make him come with us.

"I have others ways of getting Rosie to agree with me," Emmett said, and images started popping in my head of Emmett and Rosalie together..

"Gross," I groaned. Emmett just laughed. I was soon in the front seat of Emmett's jeep. Edward came to stand in front of me.

"I'll talk to you later," he sighed sadly. I gave him a smile.

"I'll call you tonight," I stated.

"You're mine tonight, Bells," Emmett replied.

"Not all night, Emmett," I stated. "I still have that sleepover at Alice's house."

"Well then, we better not waste any time then," he stated as he started up the jeep. "Let's go!" I gave Edward a quick kiss before he closed the door. He stepped back, and we were out of there.

"Where are we going for sibling day, Emmett," I asked after about five minutes.

"I was thinking about that old arcade in Seattle that dad took us to a couple times," he admitted. I remembered it instantly.

"I bet I'll beat you at Pac Man like I did when I was younger," I stated.

"You're on little sis," he disagreed as he sped his way to Seattle to let the fun begin.


	33. Chapter 32

"Ha, I totally beat you, Emmett," I cheered when we walked up Alice's driveway. I had a huge smile on my face, and I knew that Emmett was happy also.

"Just by a hundred points," she stated.

"Try more like a THOUSAND," I cheered. Edward opened the door then.

"You better take that back, little sis," Emmett smirked, and I started running. I didn't look back, but Emmett was too fast. He picked me up and carried me into the house. He dumped me onto the couch and started tickling me. I couldn't stop laughing.

"Emm—ett, sto—p ti—ck—ling me," I whined as I was constantly tickled.

"Not until you admit that it was only a hundred points that you won above me," he commanded.

"NEVER," I yelled as I laughed, trying to get out of his grasp, but he was too strong.

"What's all this yelling about," Esme asked as she entered the room with a smirk on her face. I couldn't stop laughing because Emmett was still tickling me.

"He's tor—tur—ing me," I whined.

"Emmett, stop torturing your little sister," Esme warned jokingly, but he stopped. I ran behind Edward to make sure he wouldn't tickle me that much again. Edward was laughing and smiling without care.

"What's going on down here," Alice asked as Rosalie and her entered the room with smiles on their faces.

"Nothing," I stated, not liking their smiles. Emmett walked over Rosalie and gave her a hug and a kiss.

"How was your sibling day," she asked.

"It was good, but Bella beat me by a hundred points," he replied.

"A thousand," I disagreed. He turned to face me and I ducked behind Edward.

"You better run, missy," Emmett warned. I turned and started to run, but I tripped over a book on the floor. Edward picked me up, and Emmett laughed his head off.

"Shut up, Emmett," Edward hissed before turning his attention to me. "Are you okay?" I nodded with a smile before giving him a kiss.

"Not that again," Emmett groaned. The girls just giggled.

"Alright, break it up," Alice commanded after a couple of minutes. "We've got shopping for prom to do."

"Didn't we already do that," I asked.

"Rosalie hasn't shopped with us," Alice complained.

"I've already got my dress though," she stated.

"You never told me that," she said, looking hurt.

"You never told me that you already went shopping for prom with Bella," Rosalie contradicted.

"I guess we can just start the movies then," Alice thought.

"What about a game of truth and dare," Emmett suggested.

"I like how you think, Emmett," Alice grinned evilly, and everyone except Emmett took a step away from her.

"No rules, no chickens, and you have two options," Emmett explained the rules as we sat in a circle.

"Before we do that, I need Bella to come with me," Rosalie interrupted.

"Alright," I got up to follow her and we ended up in the bathroom. "What's up?"

"I need your help," she stressed. "See the thing is, I don't know what to do, but I did buy something for it, and I need you to help me."

"Alright, what is it," I questioned.

"I missed my period," she cried. I hugged her.

"When was it supposed to happen," I asked.

"Two weeks ago," she replied.

"Do you have a test," I questioned. She pulled it out of her purse. I nodded. She took the test, and we waited for the time when felt like forever. It finally showed up.

"Can you look for me," she asked. I nodded and looked. I closed my eyes at what I saw.


	34. Chapter 33

I looked up at her to see that she was nervous. "Rosalie, it's positive." She started sobbing then. I hugged her and she gripped onto me.

"What am I going to do," she cried. "Emmett's not going to want this baby at all! I can't do it alone."

"First, you ask yourself, do you want this baby," I instructed. She nodded. "If that's the case, then no matter what anyone says, you stick with that decision. And as for Emmett, he'll be ecstatic about this news. He loves kids! He'll love it especially since it's yours. And thirdly, you have to be honest. Not just with yourself, but with everyone important to you, okay?" She nodded.

"You're the best, Bella," she cried.

"Are you ready to go out there again," I questioned. She nodded. She looked at herself in the mirror once, and then we walked out. We sat in the circle, Rosalie sitting next to me while Edward was on the other side of me. Emmett was on the other side of the circle, but he didn't seem to care about that fact. He was looking Rosalie in the face, but she didn't look at him.

"Are we going to play," Rosalie questioned.

"I'll start," I suggested. "Emmett, truth or dare."

"Dare," he shouted. I smirk.

"I dare you to admit that your little sister beat you by a thousand points at Pac Man, and she is the best Pac Man play in the universe."

"My sister beat me at Pac Man with a thousand points, and she's the greatest Pac Man player on earth," he sighed, still staring at Rosalie. "Alice, truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course," she replied looking at her nails.

"I dare you to call Jasper and say that you hate him and never want to see him again," he dared.

"What's the alternative," she questioned. She looked pretty desperate.

"No shopping for a month," he smirk. He had her at odd's ends. She loved them both, and now we'd see which one she loves more.

"I'll chose shopping," she grinned, and Emmett frowned. He was probably hoping for the other one.

"Rosalie, truth or dare," she questioned.

"Truth," she whispered.

"Why did you and Bella talk," Alice asked.

"What's the alternative," she asked. I glanced worriedly at Rosalie. Emmett noticed.

"What's going on, Rosalie," Emmett asked, scooting in front of her. He tried to look at her by moving his head in front of her eyes, but she'd move. He finally got fed up and made her look at him. "What is it, Rosalie, or I'm going to make Bella tell me."

"Emmett," she cried as she closed her eyes.

"Look at me, Rosalie, please," he pleaded. She opened her eyes. "What is it?"

"Bella, can you tell him," she asked.

"Are you sure you want me to," I questioned. She nodded. "Where?"

"Here's fine," she whispered before closing her eyes. I got up, and I went to the bathroom. I dug the test out of the trash and entered the living room again. Emmett was still trying to make Rosalie talk to him, but she wouldn't.

"Here Emmett, this is yours also," I stated. He took the test and looked at it in confusion until he figured out what it was.

"You're pregnant," he asked Rosalie. She nodded. He scooped her up in a hug. I looked into his eyes to see that he was happy. "I'm going to be a dad."

"You're not mad at this," Rosalie questioned as she pulled away a little. Tears were streaming down her face as Emmett shook his head and kissed her deeply. She broke from it, sobbing. He held her as she cried. I walked over to Edward and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around me also.

"What's going on in here," Esme questioned.

"We're pregnant," Emmett replied as Rosalie was still crying. I swear that Esme's eyes were just about to pop out of her head when she heard the news.

"Oh boy," she said, looking faint. Edward pushed me off his lap to go help her sit.

"What's going on," Carlisle questioned as he entered the room. It must have looked like a mess to him. Rosalie got up and walked over to him.

"Carlisle, will you be my doctor," she asked.

"Of course I would, but why may I ask are you asking," he questioned.

"Because I'm pregnant," she replied. Carlisle nodded.

"When do you want to have your first appointment," he questioned.

"Whenever you are ready," she answered.

"Tomorrow's good if that's alright for you and Emmett," he inquired. She nodded while touching her stomach. That's when I knew that it would be okay for them, no matter what.


	35. Chapter 34

**Rosalie's POV**

"We should tell your parents," Emmett suggested. I felt all the color fall from my face.

"They'll kick me out of the houses if I tell them," I gasped. "And Jasper will beat the shit out of you. I'd just rather run away to our house."

"You'll be too easy to find at my house, just like the last time we tried it," Emmett reminded me. "Do you want Bella with us?" I nodded. "Bella, we're going!" She came over to us, looking confused.

"We're going to break the news to the families," I shivered. Emmett put his arms around us. She ran over to Edward and gave him a kiss before exiting the house with us. I held Emmett's hand as we drove to my mother's house. It was best to break the news to the one I don't really like that much first. Then I'd have to deal with dad. We would, Emmett and I. We'd be okay. I smiled as we pulled up to the house, and we exited it. I just walked right in with Bella and Emmett in tow. Mother looked up in surprise.

"Rosalie, what are you doing here," she asked.

"We've got something to tell both Jasper and you," I replied. Jasper came into the room seconds later.

"What's up," he asked when he saw us.

"They've got something to tell us," mother stated as she gave us her full attention. Jasper sat down at the table.

"Well, I'm just going to come out and say it," I replied. That straightened them up. "I'm pregnant with Emmett's baby." Everyone was silent before my mother exploded.

"How could you be so stupid, Rosalie," she yelled. "You had your whole life ahead of you, and you were supposed to go and become a lawyer just like we had planned."

"No mother, just like you had planned," I replied. "I never wanted to become a stupid lawyer. You forced me to start classes for it, and I'm done with it! I'm not going to become a lawyer like you planned. I'm going to decide what I want to do with my life, and I've decided to keep this baby and stay with Emmett because I love them."

"You are not keeping this baby," she commanded. "We're going to talk to your doctor—"

"My doctor said that he'll help me with this baby," I informed her. "And it's not the doctor that you've decided for me, so don't even try and change his mind."

"You are my daughter, and you will listen to me," she yelled. "You will get rid of that creature, and you are going to listen to everything I say. Do you hear me?"

"Then you just lost me, Caroline," I replied as I ran up the stairs to get the stuff I own here and ran back down the stairs. Jasper, Emmett and Bella were waiting for me, and we left.

"Are you sure about this, Rose," Jasper questioned. I nodded. "And you!" He turned on Emmett. "You better stay with my sister and help her throughout this, or I'm going to kill you. Got it?"

"I'd never leave her when she's made me the happiest man in the world," Emmett agreed. Jasper nodded.

"Dad's next, I assume," Jasper asked. I nodded, biting her nails.

"It'll be fine, Rosalie," Emmett tried to reassure me. "I'll be there every step of the way." I just kept biting my nails.

We soon arrived at the house, and we entered it. My dad was watching football when we entered. "Hey dad," I called as we walked into the living room. He turned to see all of this enter.

"What happened," he questioned.

"Did mom call you," I yelled. He shook his head.

"No, I just know when my daughter is upset or has something important to tell me. So what's up," he asked.

"Dad," I said. I could hear the nervousness in my voice. "I'm—I'm pregnant." No one said anything for a while, and I was scared of my father reaction. He sighed.

"When did this happen," he questioned.

"I just found out today, and I'm going to a doctor's appointment tomorrow. Carlisle's going to be my doctor."

"It seems you've got everything set up already," Dad chuckled. "Are you keeping it?" I nodded, and he sighed. "I'll support whatever you do, but I'm a little disappointed in you, Rosalie. It will take time to get my trust back, and I don't even know if you'll fully be trusted again." I nodded as tears came to my eyes. I wasn't expecting him to be as silent, and that was a lot more painful than being yelled at. Emmett wrapped his arms around me for comfort. He must have noticed that I was struggling with it.

"We're going to go over to Alice's for the night," Jasper addressed.

"Aren't you supposed to be at your mom's," he questioned as he noticed Jasper for the first time.

"I decided to move out," he said truthfully. "Mom said some pretty mean things to Rosalie that I didn't think were right, so I decided to move in here if that's alright with you, Dad?" He came over and gave him a hug.

"I'd love to have my two kids in the same house again," he replied, and a sob ripped through my throat. Dad came over to give me a hug. "You're just as emotional as your mother was when she was pregnant too, Rose. I'm going to have a hurricane for nine months in my house." He laughed, and that made me laugh with him. "You'll get through this, just like you do with everything. Don't give up on everyone around you. They'll help you through this. We all will."


	36. Chapter 35

**Bella's POV**

It's been a couple weeks since Rosalie's news spread through our little family, and we've been happy. Charlie took the news reasonably well since his son made Rosalie pregnant.

The bad news was that prom was only in a couple of days, and I was dreading it, no matter how much the others tried to make me feel otherwise. Rosalie even started crying to try and make me get in the spirit of going to prom like Alice would say, but it didn't work. There wasn't much that wouldn't start Rosalie to start crying, but Emmett seems to be there to comfort her every step of the way.

"Come on, Bella," Alice sighed. "I'll do anything for you to be happy for prom, at least just once!"

"Go prom," I yelled sarcastically. People turned to look at me, but I didn't pay attention to any of them. "There, that's once. Now I'm done."

"That's not what I'm talking about, Bella," she growled in frustration.

"Oh my God, Bella," we heard someone scream in the distance. It sounded so familiar to me, but I couldn't place it. When I turned around, I knew who it was. I screamed in joy of finally seeing her.

"Kate," I yelled as I ran over to her. She met me half way, but I tripped and we both fell down laughing.

"Oh Bella, I didn't know you liked me that way," she smirked. I laughed so hard and hugged her like there was tomorrow.

"Kate, I've missed you so much," I gushed. "There is so much I've got to tell you."

"There's so much that I've got to tell you too, girl, but right now, I want you to meet my boyfriend," she admitted.

"You have to meet mine too, but he's in the school right now," I said, looking away. She screamed with joy seconds later. She got up and pulled me with her, jumping for joy.

"What's this noise about," someone asked. I looked, and it was Irina.

"Irina," I screamed as I hugged her.

"I'm pretty sure that I've just lost my hearing," she joked as she hugged me. "Now why is Kate jumping up and down like an idea."

"Bella—boyfriend—first—ahh," she screamed.

"Wait, what," Irina yelled. "Bella finally, after seventeen lousy years, has a boyfriend? I think I'm going to faint!"

"Oh no, you're not," a male voice warned. I looked up to see it was Laurent.

"Laurent," I stated, as I walked up to him, trying to hide my smile.

"Bella," he said in all seriousness, finally breaking out in a smile. He scooped me up into a big up. "I'm glad to see that you're finally back."

"I am too, Laurent, I am too," I replied while hugging him. Someone coughed behind us, and I looked to see that it was Edward.

"I think I died and went to heaven," Irina whispered in Kate's hear. I giggled as I walked over to Edward.

"Edward, this is Kate, Irina and Laurent," I introduced, them still looking clueless. "Guys, this is Edward, my boyfrie—." Before I could finish, Kate and Irina started hugging and screaming. Edward looked down in confusion. They rampaged me, and we all fell to the floor. "Guys!"

"Well Bella, you definitely know how to pick them," Kate stated as she looked up at Edward.

"Maybe we should have moved to Forks with you," Irina winked. I giggled. They got up, and Edward helped me up.

"And he's a gentleman," Kate added. "We should have moved here. Maybe there'll be more around."

"I thought that you had your own boyfriend to introduce me to," I questioned.

"Garrett," she yelled, turning towards a car that was unfamiliar to me. Then a very cute guy came out of the car.

"You said that I know how to pick them, Kate, but I think it's _you_ who know how to pick them," I whistled. She giggled while blushing. I stared in shock. "Kate Rose Denali! You are blushing! You never blush. This must really be a serious one then." She nodded while blushing even more.

"Hello," the man said as he came over and wrapped his arms around Kate. "I'm Garrett."

"I'm Bella," I stated, "And this is my boyfriend, Edward."

"I still can't believe that our Bella has finally got a boyfriend," Irina sighed. "She's all grown up." She wiped away fake tears, and I pushed her playfully.

"You want to go, Bella," Laurent questioned.

"I'm ready for ya, Laurent," I said in a playful manner as I put my fists up. He put his own up, and all of the sudden, I was being pushed back, and Jasper, Emmett and Edward were in front of me.

"Whoa," Laurent stated as he put his arms up.

"Boys," I yelled as I pushed my way through. "He's not going to hurt me, so CHILL!"

"But he was getting into an offensive stance," Jasper contradicted.

"I was too," I stated. "We used to do this all the time back in Phoenix, so you can all just relax!"

"We'll continue this later, Bella," Laurent said in all seriousness.

"Of course," I replied as I bowed. He did also before slinging me over his shoulder. "Laurent!"

"This is the first time in months I've seen ya," he reminded me. "I'm just getting started!" I sighed in frustration as he put me down.

"So what are you guys doing here anyways," I questioned.

"Well, we're here for prom," Kate rejoiced.


	37. Chapter 36

"Oh," I said after the initial surprise wore off.

"That's it," Irina yelled. "Why I'm leaving!"

"No, wait, it's just, you guys know what I'm like for dances," I tried to explain.

"Where's the old Bella, Bellsie," Kate asked. "Where's the one that was hip whenever wanted to go out! You're mom would have been so proud of you if you actually went to prom." Tears came to my eyes, and I nodded. "So are we going to prom in style sister?"

"Hell yeah," I shouted.

"Now, there's my Bellsie," she grinned.

"Kate, we have to go shopping for prom," Irina yelled. "We don't even have our dresses." I gaped at them.

"What," she asked. "You think that we would have decided to go to prom without _you_? You're our third wild girl. I have an idea!" I backed away from her, but she pulled me back in.

"What's your idea, Kate," Irina asked hesitantly. We never really knew what to expect whenever Kate had an idea, some of them were downright scary.

"We should go clubbing," she shouted.

"Kate, I doubt that there are any clubs that will let seventeen girls in," I sighed.

"Actually, there is one," Edward admitted. I turned to glare at him, and Kate ran over to give him a hug.

"You are a lifesaver," she shouted. "Let's go girls."

"But guys," I groaned. "I haven't even introduced you to the others!"

"You should have told us before," Irina sighed.

"I'll be quick," I stated. "This is my big brother, Emmett, and his girlfriend, Rosalie, and then this is Jasper, Rosalie's brother, and his girlfriend, Alice."

"Alright, let's go," Kate said as she started dragging me towards the car.

"Sorry," I mouthed to Edward. He nodded.

"Wait," Irina shouted as Garrett started the car. "Bella's not a fifth wheel anymore, Kate."

"Edward," she shouted. I cringed. I was hoping not to pull him into the mess of the girls.

"Yeah," he asked as he came over to the car.

"Get in," she commanded.

"There's no seats left," I stated.

"That's why you sit on his lap," Irina giggled. I got out and he got in. Then I sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist as if it was a seatbelt. I leaned against him for comfort. I loved the girls and all, but they reminded me of too many things in Phoenix. Edward seemed to realize this.

"Would you mind if my sister and our friends come," Edward questioned.

"Sure, if they don't mind getting wild," Kate agreed. Edward pulled out his phone and called Alice.

"Where are we going," he asked.

"Where is that club you were talking about," Kate questioned.

"We're going to be in Seattle," Edward stated.

"Here we come, baby," Irina shouted. The girls and I wolf howled, and then we broke out laughing. We talked randomly for the next hour as we continued our way to Seattle. When we arrived, I was immediately pulled into the mall.

"Let's search for those dresses, girls," Kate yelled.

"I think we can help," Alice said as she entered. Rosalie came up behind her.

"You shop," Irina questioned.

"We shop," Rosalie answered in the same tone.

"Let's go then," Kate yelled. I smacked my palm to my forehead.

"This is totally a bad idea," I groaned.

"It's only bad because you don't like to shop," Alice stated.

"Bella doesn't like to shop anymore, huh," Laurent questioned.

"That's because you've never been shopping with us in a long time," Kate thought. They dragged me into the first store they saw, and it had to be Victoria Secret's. I tried to get out many times, but they just wouldn't let me. I had to laugh at Kate and Irina whenever there was something funny they'd do. We were soon out of the store, by my request. Rosalie and Alice didn't like it very much, but they didn't say anything about it. We went to a dress store next.

"Does this dress look big on me," Kate asked innocently as she tried a dress on that was three times her size. I laughed so much then.

"Bella, what about this," Irina questioned as she tried on a multi colored ugly dress. I shook my head while laughing.

"Well, I'll be," Kate shouted. "She's laughing at us! How rude!" She stormed into the dressing room, and that just made me laugh harder.

"What about this, Bella," Rosalie asked as she came out with a black dress that fit her form perfectly.

"That's really great for the club," Irina intercepted before I could say anything. Rosalie nodded stiffly before walking into her dressing room.

"Come on, Bella, let's get you a dress," Alice suggested.

"No, not yet, because I haven't found my dress," Kate pouted as she came out with one that looked like she had a hard time putting on. "Do you think it's too small?" She twirled around, and her zipper didn't even go all the way up. I nodded while laughing. She stomped into the bathroom again.

"What do you think of this, Bella," she asked as in a too shiny dress. I shook my head in distaste.

"What about this, Bella," Kate asked as she came out. She was wearing the most perfect dress for her. I nodded with a grinning.

"And this," Irina questioned. She came out with a red slim dress that was perfect for her. I nodded with a smile again. They slapped each other's butts and then changed.

"Why did they do that," Rosalie questioned.

"That's their way of giving a high five," I informed her. "It's just a little thing we did to make us not be _in_."

"In," Emmett questioned.

"Popularity," I stated. "I was never in the popular group, so they decided to stick with me instead of becoming snotty people."

"And don't you forget it," Kate winked. I giggled. I got up and started looking around.


	38. Chapter 37

**Kate's POV**

Once we were done, Bella finally got up and started looking for herself. Rosalie and Alice stared at her in wonderment as she looked for the right dress for herself. Irina and I sat down.

"Don't look at her," I instructed.

"What do you mean," Alice questioned.

"You clearly don't know how to shop with Bella," Irina sighed.

"What do you mean," Rosalie questioned.

"There are some rules that you need to abide by when it comes to shopping and Bella," Irina answered.

"Rule number one: don't ever make her try on something that she doesn't like, no matter how much you want her to," I started.

"Rule number two: don't look at her when she's looking around for herself, or she'll decide not to look anymore."

"Rule number three: Don't put her down on what she has. It's a self-esteem issue she's grown to have. If you disagree with it, then put her down lightly."

"Say something like 'I like it, but I want to see what else you have' or something like that," Irina added.

"Rule number four: make sure she's comfortable with the store, unlike Victoria Secrets."

"She'll never be comfortable in that store really," Irina agreed.

"Rule number five: always let her pay for her own clothing."

"Rule number six: add humor. She'll relax as long as there's humor involved."

"Rule number seven: always have a reason to shop. She'll never go with you then."

"That's why I said that we needed to still buy prom dresses, but we already had them. Kate's idea was better though."

"You guys really know how to shop with her," Alice sighed.

"Years of experience," Irina shrugged.

"How's this," Bella asked as she came out with a dark blue dress that fit tightly to her body.

"It's perfect," I yelled. Edward walked over to her.

"You look beautiful," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss.

"He's definitely a charmer," Irina whispered.

"He surely is," I agreed.

"Hey Edward," Laurent yelled. "Stop making me look bad in front of my girl!" We all laughed at that.

"Alright, let's go," I stated. Bella paid first, and then we paid for our own.

"Where to next," Bella asked.

"We'll go to the shoe store," Irina stated.

"We can't just go in our bare feet," I scuffed. "We'll get hurt from being stepped on, especially you Bella." She nodded in agreement, and we made our way over there. I first chose the ugliest once I would be able to find in my size and put them on. "What about these, Bella?" She shook her head in distaste.

"How about these, Bella," Emmett called as he showed his foot shoved into a high heel. Our mouths dropped from the sight, but Bella was laughing! She surely had the best brother ever. I smiled at that fact. Emmett would be able to take care of her with ease.

"How do I look," Laurent asked girly when he walked over to her with high heels on that looked so ugly. She burst out in laughter. "I'm so hurt! She's laughing, and I only wanted to buy these shoes. Shows how good a friend you are!" He stumbled away from her, and that caused her to laugh even more. We were all laughing really. Irina had the best boyfriend who knew how to do everything well. Too bad they were having some differences right now.

Bella then got up and looked around for shoes. It was a record! Irina and I slapped each other butts before looking for our own shoes to wear. "How about these," Bella asked as she came with a black two-inch heel.

"It'll go great with the dress," I announced.

"You think so," she asked shyly. Kate and I nodded. She nodded also, then took them off and went to pay for them. We soon found our own and paid for them.

"Ready girls," Irina smiled evilly. I knew that we were in for one hell of a night. I smiled also.

"Let's go," Bella said as she walked out to the car. We followed smiling, slapping each other's butts before we got in.


	39. Chapter 38

**Bella's POV**

"So where are we heading," I asked.

"We're going to a club called New Moon," Edward replied. "Emmett thinks it's a lame club, but we think it's good."

"By the time we're done there, you're going to love it," Kate winked as Irina giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"So what's the gossip at the old school," I asked. Irina and Kate's faces brightened at the question.

"You remember Kimberly Summers," Irina questioned. I nodded. "She got arrested for drug use and now she's in a institution for making sure that she wouldn't."

"It's about time," Kate added. "She was really freaky when she came to school on drugs."

"And then Brian Tye, he was arrested for abusing his girlfriend, Rachel Sky," Irina gossiped. I gasped.

"That's so terrible," I cried. "She used to be a really nice girl."

"I know," Irina nodded.

"The whole football team get in trouble for drinking," Laurent stated.

"It's about time," I sighed as I leaned against Edward. He wrapped his arms around me.

"We're here, girls," Garrett announced.

"Let's go," Kate nodded, and we all exited. We were soon enveloped by booming music. We found ourselves a table and I was about to start to sit down when Kate pulled my arm.

"You are coming with us, girl," Irina yelled over to the music, and I was pulled to the dance floor.

"Come on, guys," I complained when we were pulled onto one of the stages where we were allowed to dance. I was pushed in the middle of them and we were grinding against each other. There were wolf whistles called throughout the room for us, and we truly started.

"Go baby," we heard Laurent call over the music and we giggled. Then It's My Life by Bon Jovi came on. We screamed for it and started singing with the lyrics as we danced.

_This ain't a song for the brokenhearted__  
__No silent prayer for the faith departed__  
__And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd__  
__You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud___

_It's my life__  
__It's now or never__  
__I ain't gonna live forever__  
__I just wanna live while I'm alive___

_(It's my life)__  
__My heart is like an open highway__  
__Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"__  
__I just wanna live while I'm alive__  
__'Cause it's my life___

_This is for the ones who stood their ground__  
__For Tommy and Gina who never backed down__  
__Tomorrow's getting harder, make no mistake__  
__Luck ain't even lucky, gotta make your own breaks___

_It's my life__  
__And it's now or never__  
__I ain't gonna live forever__  
__I just wanna live while I'm alive___

_(It's my life)__  
__My heart is like an open highway__  
__Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"__  
__I just wanna live while I'm alive__  
__'Cause it's my life___

_You better stand tall__  
__When they're calling you out__  
__Don't bend, don't break__  
__Baby, don't back down___

_It's my life__  
__It's now or never__  
__'Cause I ain't gonna live forever__  
__I just wanna live while I'm alive___

_(It's my life)__  
__My heart is like an open highway__  
__Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"__  
__I just wanna live while I'm alive___

_(It's my life)__  
__And it's now or never__  
__I ain't gonna live forever__  
__I just wanna live while I'm alive___

_(It's my life)__  
__My heart is like an open highway__  
__Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"__  
__I just wanna live while I'm alive__  
__'Cause it's my life!_

There were others singing along with us as we had fun. I laughed with the girls as we walked off the stage and back to our group. I was immediately scooped by Edward and I squealed.

"That was so sexy," he growled in my ear before attacking my lips with his.

"We get it that you were turned on by my sister's so called "dancing", but what I really want to know is how you learned to do that," Emmett questioned. I pointed to Kate and Irina. "You corrupted my sister!"

"No, we just needed someone else to dance with," Kate shrugged. I giggled.

"Hey, do you still go to Aaron's parties," I questioned with a wink.

"Oh yeah, they still talk about you and you're table dancing," Irina smiled. "Of course it was induced by all that alcohol that you drank." Kate and Irina laughed at the end.

"What," Emmett yelled as he turned to face me, his face red.

"Emmett, it's a joke," I informed him. "I never drank whenever I went to one of those parties."

"What about the table dancing," Rose questioned.

"That's actually true," I whispered.

"What was that," Emmett questioned.

"It's true," I said loudly.

"They use to call her the tsunami," Irina yelled. "Her spirit would come and go. There'd be shy and outgoing mixed together that we never knew what type we'd get at a party. All the guys hoped for outgoing though." She winked at me.

"Let's go dance again," I suggested, tapping Edward's arm to put me down. He did, and I dragged him with me. Kate and Irina dragged their guys also, and we went to the dance floor. We connected our backsides to the guys and we started grinding Just Dance by Lady Gaga. When we were done, Edward immediately detached from me, and I turned around to see his walking form away from me. I turned around confused.

"Come on, honey," Kate said as she pulled me in. "You've got a lot to learn about boys yet." I danced with her before Irina and Laurent came to dance with us. We stayed on the dance floor for a long time before Edward came out again. I just danced with the girls, but he pulled me out of the middle to talk.

"The others are going to go," he shouted. I held up my pointer finger to signal that I needed a minute.

I walked over to Kate and shouted, "My friends are going to go." She walked with me off the dance floor and the others followed.

"It was nice meeting you all," Kate said as they were starting to pack up.

"Same here," Alice replied with a smile.

"Are you sure you don't want to dance, Alice," Irina questioned. Alice looked thoughtful.

"I've never danced like that before," she admitted.

"It's easy, Alice," I informed her.

"And that's saying something if Bella's telling you that," Kate laughed. We all laughed along with. Alice nodded while dragging Rose with her.

"So what do you do," Alice asked when we got to the center of the dance floor.

"All you do is," Kate said, pulling me to her, "push yourself against someone, and you move your hips like this." I showed her, and then Alice backed into me and started moving with me.

"It is easy," she laughed. Rose came then, and Irina went behind Kate. We were soon dancing while Emmett's and Jasper's mouths dropped open. Edward whispered something to them, but they didn't react to whatever they said. Soon, Alice and Rosalie split from us to dance with their boys, and I stayed with the girls.

"Alright everybody," the DJ announced. "This is the last song of the night, so grab someone special to you, and dance with them."

"May I have this dance," Edward asked as he came over to me.

"I can't dance like that," I informed him.

"I'll help you," he said as he dragged me over to him. "Put your feet on top of mine."

"Are you sure," I asked. He nodded. He started twirling us around, and I had a lot of fun. Too soon to my liking the dance was over, and we all had to exit the club. It was the best night of my life. Too bad one of the worst was going to come when I didn't even know about it.


	40. Chapter 39

It was Monday, and we were going to find out where the Prom site was. It was usually in the gym, but Lauren decided that it should be somewhere else this year, and the school let her chose. We wouldn't know where she picked until lunch, and we were all anxious to where she would have chosen. She had certain rules to follow though. One: it had to be in Forks. It couldn't be out in Port Angeles or Seattle because most people wouldn't be able to drive there. Two: there had to be somewhere for the after party. Three: the school board had to approve it all. It couldn't just be let go if she chose somewhere that they didn't approve of and they had to have everyone decide if it's the right place.

Four: she has to pay with her own money. I could tell that she was going to go broke from it, but she didn't seem to care.

I was in the final period before lunch, and to say that I was nervous was an understatement. I was mostly nervous because Lauren was the actual one to pick, and we've never had a good run in. It especially was hard when Alice and Rosalie would go after her every time they saw that she was going to talk to me. Now that Kate and Irina know about it, they're just about ready to kill her. I'm glad that they don't know who she looks like yet because I know they'd be after her like a pack of wolves.

When I entered, Kate, Irina, Laurent and Garrett were at our table with Rosalie. I got my food and walked over to them. "Hey guys," I greeted as I took a seat by Laurent. Edward was soon in the seat by me and I gave him a kiss on the cheek before I started eating. We all looked to see that Lauren was climbing onto one of the tables.

"That's her," Rosalie whispered to Kate, and they immediately started shooting daggers at me.

"Alright everybody," she yelled. "I'm going to announce where we're going to have prom. The theme is night club, for those who want to know, and we're going to have prom at the old ballet studio on Camer's Street. (_**AN:**_** I made it up.**) "Don't forget though, there are no outsiders to the school that are able to go." She looked pointedly at my friends, and I got pissed. I stood up.

"They are allowed as long as someone from our _school_ takes them, Lauren," I contradicted. Everyone stared at me in amazement. They probably never expected me to do this because Lauren's beaten me up twice, but I was pissed more than I can imagine. "And the _principal_ of our _school_ already said that it was allowed."

"I doubt it," she snorted.

"Go and ask him then, bitch," I stated while pointed towards the cafeteria door that would lead you towards the office. Everyone's eyes bulged out of their eyes. I could imagine that everyone except the guys from Phoenix's did.

"Who died and called you queen, whore," Lauren questioned as she came over to me. She stood right into my face, and I punched it. There were gasps from everyone.

"You can make fun of me, beat me and swear at me, but if you _dare_ to ever do one speck of damage against my friends again, I will hunt you down and hurt you. I am sick of your bull shit, and it's about time someone says it! You think that you're so cool because you're popular, but you're not! So cut the bull shit and start acting human!" There was clapping all around the cafeteria as I walked away. Kate and Irina linked arms with me.

"Bella's back," she yelled. She and Irina squealed with joy.

"What," Emmett questioned as he came up behind us.

"Didn't Bella tell you she used to be a badass," Kate questioned. They all looked at me quizzically, but I just shrugged.

"Maybe we should see what she'd act like with alcohol in her system," Irina thought.

"Hell no," Emmett yelled.

"I was kidding," Irina stated. "Kind of. Of course Bella would never let me do that to her at all."

"That's good," Rosalie nodded. "Because I would beat the crap out of her if she did." I smiled at her, knowing that wouldn't be the case. Then we split up to all go to our appropriate places in Forks. It seemed like it was forever before school was done, but it happened.

"Come on, Bella," Jasper called as he saw me exit the locker rooms. I ran over to him, thankful that I didn't trip.

"You ready for prom," I asked Jasper. He shrugged.

"Prom's not that special to me, but if it's what Alice wants, then I'll be with her for it," he said. I smiled at the fact that she had someone to love so much.

"Let's go," Emmett yelled when he saw us.

"What's the rush, Emmett," I questioned.

"Kate and Irina have something to show us," he explained as he hoped into the jeep.

"What is it then," I questioned.

"I was told not to tell you at all," he explained. I sighed in frustration. They would say something like that. We were soon at the house, and I walked in. Kate and Irina were surrounded by video tapes. When I walked over to them, they all looked up with smirks.

"What are these," I questioned as I picked on up. It said 'First day of High School' on it.

"They're your videos of Phoenix," Kate smiled.


	41. Chapter 40

"Thanks for choosing the first video, Bella," Irina said as she took the video tape out of my hand. I was gaping at Kate.

"How did you get these," I questioned, mystified.

"I have my resources," she giggled. I rolled my eyes, now knowing who it was. Her father was in the police force, just like mine is. He probably got them for her to bring here with her for me. I wasn't thankful at all.

"They can't be that bad," Alice stated. I turned to stare at her. "Or they could be terrible." She ducked her head into the kitchen to get popcorn. She was soon out.

"Everyone ready," Irina asked before she pressed play. I was the only one to shake my head. Then the torture started.

_"Bella's first day of HIGH SCHOOL," Renee yelled. I ducked my head in embarrassment._

_"Mom, you're embarrassing me in front of the others," I whined. My braces showed, and I was mad that I still had them when I hoped to get rid of them by then._

_"That's what moms are supposed to do, honey," she stated. "Get used to it. My little baby's all grown up." She actually started crying!_

_"Mom," I whined. "I'm going to see you tomorrow and the next day and it's not like I'm going to die, so stop crying!"_

_"Fine," Renee sighed. Kate and Irina came then._

_"Let's go, Bella," Irina called as she linked arms with me. We walked off while Kate talked to my mom._

_"Now Kate, I want you and Irina take this and record her every time you see her, alright," she instructed._

_"Yes, ma'am," Kate said as she took the camera. "Now, don't you cry, Renee."_

_"I know," she sighed as she walked off. When she was far enough away, she said into the camera, "Now let the fun begin of embarrassing Bella." Then she laughed evilly in her own way._

"That wasn't a funny thing for me, Kate," I said as we watched the video. There wasn't much left of the video anyways.

"Yeah, but it your mother wanted help with that," Kate shrugged.

"Let's get the next one," Irina suggested as she got one of the videos. She grinned evilly when she read the title.

"What is it," I asked nervously. She just put it in.

_"Our first sleepover, Bella," Kate yelled. "Aren't you excited?"_

_"Not really," I sighed as I dropped all my stuff. "Besides, we've had sleepovers before, Kate."_

_"But this is the first time in this house," Irina specified. "Besides, we're only going to be spending part of the night here, remember? We've got Tanya's party to go to."_

_"Let's get you changed, Bella," Kate cheered. "And then we head to the party." She pushed me into the bathroom, and I was getting changed. Kate was giggling with Irina._

_"Guys, where is my actual clothes," I asked as I walked out of the bathroom with only a bra and panties on._

I covered my face and buried it into Edward's chest. He was gapping at the sight of me.

"I vote never to see that again," Emmett said after that part was over and I was getting changed in the video.

"Same here," Jasper added.

"Do you still have those panties, Bella," Kate asked.

"I don't remember, but I am not putting them on again," I said. "I'm too fat for them." Rosalie and Alice stared at me with amusement.

"You're really skinny, Bella, and you're saying that you won't be able to fit in _those_?"

"I've grown, guys," I stated. "Do you really think that I'll be like when I was a freshman?"

"If you think she's skinny now, then you should have seen her then," Kate agreed. Irina nodded. We started watching again.

_"Are you sure it's okay that we come here," I asked as we pulled in front of Tanya's house._

_"It's totally fine, Bella, so take a chill pill," Kate said as she got out of the car. Irina and I followed, and we were soon in the house._

_"Hey guys," Tanya greeted us as we came in. "Just find some guys, and make yourselves at home, if you know what I mean." She winked and then walked away._

_"Hey Bella," a guy called. We all looked to see that it was Aaron._

_"Hey Aaron," I greeted with a smile. He seemed a bit drunk to me. I was so going to be dead if we were caught._

_"So, ready for an awesome party," he asked. I nodded with a smile. "Do you want a drink?"_

_"No, I was raised not to drink until I was 21," I explained. He passed his drink to someone behind him._

_"Me either," he scoffed. "I don't get what these dickheads are thinking." He slung his arm around my shoulder and pulled me towards his friends. They all greeted me then went back to making out with their girl._

_"So Bella," he said with a grin. "Is this your first party?" I nodded. "Well, during the first time, the girls are supposed to dance on tables."_

_"Really," I asked while gulping. He nodded. "Maybe, I'll do it later."_

_"Alright," he smiled._

_"Come on, Bella," Kate said as she came over to me. Irina was holding the camera. "Let's dance."_

It showed us dancing for the rest of the night, and then we headed back to Irina's new house.

"Wow, Bella," Kate sighed. "I forgot that you even liked the creep."

"I didn't after I found out that he almost raped a girl," I stated. They laughed at me, and then Emmett got up to pick a video. When he sat down, I couldn't believe what torture he decided to pick.


	42. Chapter 41

_"Mommy, I don't want to do this," I whined. I was in a tutu, ready for the concert that mom made me do. _

_"You have to honey," Renee stated. "You'll do great."_

_"I suck," I spat. Everyone in the dance group knew. I was only five at the time though._

_"No, you won't," she said. Now, go on and dance your heart out."_

We watched the terrible video, and almost everyone, except Edward, Jasper and me, were laughing. I dug my face into Edward's chest in embarrassment.

"That was the funniest day of my life," Emmett said.

"You laughed because you were able to find a way to embarrass me, remember," I reminded him. He nodded.

"She was terrible, and we've got it all on tape," Emmett chuckled evilly. "I've got black mail on the master with this." He rubbed his hands, and we all rolled our eyes at him.

"My turn," Alice yelled. She smiled when she found one, and picked it up.

_"Come on, Bella," Emmett yelled as he ran ahead of me._

_"I'm trying," I cried, as I started tripping even more. He was getting farther and farther away from me was I tried to catch up with him. At one point, I just fell and didn't get back up. I just curled up into a ball and cried on the stones of First Beach._

_"Bella," Emmett called when he noticed I wasn't running anymore. The camera moved to him, showing that he was standing there impatient until he realized that I wasn't going to move from where I was. He ran back to me. "Come on, let's go. We're going to miss the fun."_

_"You just *sniff* go with *sniff* out me, Emmett *sniff*," I said as tears streamed down my face. He sighed and picked me up._

_"Never, Bella," he said as he started walking as if I was nothing. "You're my sister, and I will always protect you, Bella." I just cried on his shoulder. "Now cheer up before Jacob sees you. He'll make fun of you."_

_"You said *sniff* you would pro *sniff* tect me," I replied, still crying._

_"Doesn't mean that I wouldn't let him have a little bit of fun," Emmett chuckled. The camera followed us, and soon young Jacob came up to us._

_"Are you okay, Bella," he asked, slightly panicked._

_"She'll be fine," Emmett replied. "She's a tough one my little sister is." Jacob nodded in agreement._

_"Bella," Charlie asked as he came up to us. By that time, I was sleeping in my big brother's arms._

Edward kissed my forehead as I leaned back into him.

"Jasper, it's your time to chose," Alice stated. He just shook his head.

"I'm pretty sure that Bella's done being embarrassed," he stated. I smiled gratefully at him.

"I'll pick then," Rosalie said as she got up. She picked up a video and put it in as she was making sure that no one saw it. Irina was the first one on the screen.

_"The time is 10:23, and it's time for the news cast, confessions of the beautiful victim," she announced in a reporter like way. "We come to you live, from the bedroom of Bella Swan herself, as she comes out in her very cute shirt and panties as her pajamas to sleep in. Now Bella, tell us what it's liked to be stalked by your teacher?" I stuck my middle finger at her._

_"Now, Bella, that's not very proper for a young lady like yourself, Bella," Kate scolded playfully as I tucked myself into bed to fall asleep._

It soon switched to something that I never thought that I was going to see.


	43. Chapter 42

Irina jumped in to stop it before anyone saw the rest of it, but I knew exactly what it was. It was James Tracker's trial.

"Play it," I stated. She looked at me with confusion.

"Bella, we don't have to watch it," Kate replied.

"I want to," I said. Laurent, Kate and Irina looked at me with confusion written all over their faces. "The others deserve to see this."

"What is it, Bella," Rosalie questioned, confusion written all over her face. I looked at Irina and nodded. She sighed, and then she moved back to press play. It was soon on video again.

_It was a very solemn day that day. It was one of the worst ones I've ever had, the first one being my family's deaths. Now, I was going to watch his trial for my family that is now dead._

_"All rise," the officer called as the judge came into the room. Everyone stood up for him as he entered, and then we all sat when he did. The camera turned towards me, and I looked like I was dead from the way I looked. I had the blankest expression on my face as I stared straight ahead, not saying anything at all. My skin was deadly pail also, and the only sign of my life was my chest rising and falling if you looked close enough._

_Then the camera turned back to the judge. "The proceedings are for the murder and manipulations caused by James Tracker. Anything else to add?"_

_"No, your honor," the lawyer said that was on the case for my family. The other lawyer shook his head._

_"You may proceed with your additions," the judge stated. So then began the trial of what happened when it happened for everything that started with all the trouble that Mr. Tracker has caused._

_Then the last witness was called to the stand for our side of the trial. "We call Isabella Swan to the stand," our lawyer stated. I stood up, moving mechanically to where I needed to be, not making an expression at all as I went and sat down. They made me swear on the bible and everything, and then my explanation of the case started. "Now, Ms. Swan, could you tell us what happened that night?"_

_"It was like a normal school night for us on a Friday," I recalled. "I was stressed, so Kate and Irina decided to take me out shopping. We had a lot of fun, and then it was time for them to drive me home. They drove off after saying goodnight, and I entered my house thinking that there wasn't any problem. I hung up my jacket in the closet, and I called out to tell them that I was home. I received no reply at all, which was odd, but I let it go. I found it also odd that Phil wasn't sitting in the living room when the tv was on, but I let that go._

_"After that, I went upstairs to my room to put away what I had bought. I entered my room, tripping on my brother's base ball bat on the way. I stormed out of my room, with the base ball bat in hand, and I entered my brother, Dylan's room. The tv was on, and he looked like he was asleep. I poked him as I tried to wake him up. I poked him too hard at one point, and it turned him over on his stomach. There were three stab marks right in his abdomen." The crowd gasped at the news of what happened, but the judge silenced them._

_I continued on, "There came some running down the hallway then, and I snuck under my brother's bed. My mother came running into the room, and she slammed the door behind me. The intruder, Mr. Tracker, tried banging on the door to have her open it, but she held strong until he banged on it too hard, and she fell to the floor in front of it. He entered and got down to my mother's level. The conversation went like this._

_'Where is she,' Mr. Tracker yelled in my mother's face._

_'I don't know', she cried as he stuck his knife by her neck._

_'You have to know,' he stated. 'You are her mother!'_

_'She's at a friend's house for a sleepover,' she told him, knowing that wasn't the truth._

_"After she utter those words, Mr. Tracker started stabbing my mother in the abdomen continually. He wouldn't stop until he was satisfied that she was dead._

_"We soon heard a police car coming from outside, and Mr. Tracker ran out of the room. When I thought it was safe, I tried to get to the police car before he'd find me. I reached outside, and the police car was driving in front of our house. I tried to flag him down, but he just kept on driving. Then Mr. Tracker came out of the shadows by our front door, and I started running down the street, trying to get the police officers attention._

_"Before I could, I tripped and fell into the street, and Mr. Tracker caught up to me. He tried to take me away, but the police officer noticed then and came towards us. Mr. Tracker was arrested, and I was taken to the police station to find myself a place to stay because both my parents were dead." After that, there were some questions from both sides, and then I was able to sit down. Kate immediately opened up her arms to me when I sat next to her. The camera noticed that tears were starting to fall from my face as I rested my head on her shoulder, recalling the painful memories of that night._

_"Now, James Tracker may be called to the stands," the judge announced. The camera moved on him as he walked in chains to the stand. Then the questions began._

_"On that night," our lawyer began. "What were you doing at Isabella's house without her permission, Mr. Tracker?"_

_"I was trying to get her to come with me, just like she wanted to," he stated._

_"But by this information, she's had restraining orders against you before this event," he stated._

_"Those would never stop me from getting to my girl," he hissed._

_"Isabella says that you stabbed her mother continuously until she was dead, was that correct?"_

_"It was," he cheered. "She was in the way of our love! The love that everyone has been trying to take away from us. She is mine!"_


	44. Chapter 43

As the scene unfolded before them, the others became more and more horrified at what they were watching. Edward's arms were getting closer to me as he watched what was happening to me. I didn't dare look at his face once during this confession. I knew that it wasn't done yet, but I couldn't watch anymore of it. I tried to untangle myself from Edward's grip, but he wouldn't let me out.

After what was a while, I finally got out and walked to the kitchen. I took some supplies out for what I would need and started to make some supper as the others watched the rest. Before I could do anything really, I was being turned roughly, and someone's lips were pressed to mine in desperation. I looked up to see Edward's eyes. He backed me up to the counter while we continued to kiss, and he helped me onto the counter. When I was there, he stood in between my legs as he continued to kiss, his hands clinging to me desperately around the waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and the kiss intensified. I ran my hands through his hair before I had to break apart to breath. He started kissing my neck and shoulder as I gasped for air. Then his lips were upon mine once again.

The next time, he broke from the kiss, gasping for air. I rested my forehead against his, trying to take his reaction, from not just the kiss, but from everything. It was next to impossible though.

"Tell me what you think," I whispered. He stared at me in confusion. "About the video. Do you think that you wouldn't want to be with me anymore? Do you think that you can't live with a mess like me? Do you think—." I was interrupted by his kiss.

"Bella," he sighed when he pulled away. I don't think anything different about you. That video gave me an understanding of what you went through, and it also made me want to kill the guy even more for hurting you that much. I love you, Bella, and that will always be the same." He kissed me again, but it didn't last as long as the others.

"Bella," Rosalie cried as she ran over to me. Edward didn't move, so she shoved him out of the way to hug me. She sobbed onto my shoulder as she clung to me. "I'm so sor—ry that ha—ad to happen to yo—ou, Bella."

"I'll be fine, Rosalie," I said as I tried to calm her down. She pulled away to wipe her eyes.

"Stupid pregnant hormones," she laughed as the tears just kept running. I laughed with her, and I pushed her over to where Emmett was. He embraced her in a hug as she cried. Alice came to give me a hug next.

"Stupid men," she grumbled into my arms. I laughed, especially when Emmett, Garrett, Edward and Laurent yelled 'hey!'. It was just like them to do so. Alice and I giggled, and then Jasper unwrapped her arms from me to hold her.

"Well, I better start cooking, or none of us are going to have something to eat," I sighed as I turned my back on them and started getting ingredients out.

"I'll be waiting, Bella," Laurent called as they entered the living room. I chuckled as I began the diner. When there was a break, I felt someone wrapped their arms around me.

"It smells good," Edward stated as he sniffed my shoulders.

"It does, huh," I asked. He nodded into the croak of my neck and breathed in. He stayed like that as I made supper whenever he could. I soon got it out and he helped me place it on the table as I set it up for us all. "Can you tell everyone that dinners ready?"

"Dinner's done," he yelled as he took his spot. I smacked his head as Emmett came running in and he took his seat by me. The others filed in after him. I made sure that everyone had enough before I got my own, and then we were finally all eating.

"Bella," Laurent stated after he was done with his firsts, "If I wasn't dating Irina right now, I'd ask you to marry me."

"Oh no, you wouldn't," Emmett grumbled before he dug in for some more.

"Emmett, save some for the others," I scolded. Rosalie took some more at that time.

"You always know what to make that's right for everyone, Bella," she sighed as she dug into her own supper.

"I try my best," I stated.

"I don't think that mom could do any better than this," Alice admitted.

"Esme is a great cook, and she could do better than me anytime," I said in Esme's defense. We just at some more. After that, everyone found a spot in the house to go to sleep in. Edward and I took up my bed.

"Good night, Edward," I said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Good night, love," he stated before I fell into unconsciousness.


	45. Chapter 44

**James' POV**

It's been two years since I've seen my love, and I've been stuck in this mental institution. It's driven me insane just thinking about how they treat me like I'm a bomb that would go off any minute. I've been planning too long to get out of here, and now I finally was. They had been losing their grip around me after some time because I hadn't done anything like the other weirdoes in this place, and that just helped my plan better.

I sat on my bed before Hermit, the person that was supposed to be taking care of me, came into the room. I hated this room. It held no taste with anything. Everything was white, and it just disgusted me.

"Hello, James," he said as he came into my room, cheerful. "how are you today," he questioned.

"I'm just fine," I smiled. He smiled also before setting down the clean clothes that he brought me once a week. Then he moved to exit the room. I got up and used the knife I found to slit his throat. He fell to the floor, blood flowing freely from his neck. I checked the hallway to make sure that no one else was there before I used the ceiling board to escape.

Once I was finally out of the building, I climbed the fence to make my way back to Phoenix. I was absolutely sure that she was there. Bella was there. She wouldn't have left with no family what's so ever. I had killed them, and I had enjoyed it. It was for all the pent up anger of not getting my girl. The only thing I regret from that is not getting Bella that night. She's mine, and I was going to have her, no matter who I had to kill that got in the way for her to be mine at last.

After what seemed to be an hour, I made it to Phoenix, and I ran to the person's house that I knew that I would be able to trust. I knocked, and she was at the door soon.

"James," Victoria gasped when she saw me. She knew that I wanted to get out of that shitty place, but I suppose that she didn't expect me for quite some time. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you have information about her," I questioned as I looked around, making sure that no one had spotted me and knew who I was. She nodded as she opened the door for me, also looking around to make sure that I wasn't going to be spotted by a police man, I'm sure. She's always liked me, no matter what situation I was in. It made it easy to take advantage of her. That's why she never knew that I was actually after Bella to make her mine. She thought that I was after her for her blood. Bella was mine though, and this pity of a woman would never change that though.

"Here," Victoria said as she handed a file over to me that was named 'Bella Swan'. I took it and looked it over, finding out some interesting things. I didn't like that she had moved away from Phoenix to a town I didn't even know of at all though. Apparently the guy that I did kill wasn't even her father. That's hard for me then because it said he was a cop. I hated cops.

"Is this all the information you have on her," I questioned, seething from what I found.

"Yeah, it's all up from when she moved to Forks months ago," she stated. I nodded in acknowledgement. Then she asked me a question. "Are you going to come back to me when you kill her?" I expected that, and so I took out my knife without her actually knowing about it.

"No," I replied. She looked so mad before I stabbed her. "She is mine." Her expression was one of surprise as she slumped to the floor after I stabbed her. I exited her house after I found her keys and stole her car from her. I started driving until there was no gas left in the car. Then I started hitch hiking when I came across a guy in a car that looked promising. He stopped in front of me when he saw my thumb sticking out.

"Need a ride," he questioned after he rolled down the passenger window. I nodded. "Get in then." I did as he said, making sure that he didn't see my knife. "So where are you off to?"

"Forks, Washington," I replied, knowing that he wouldn't be able to spread the word of where I was going for long.

"I'm going to Port Angeles, so I can get you a lift to Forks if you'd like," he suggested. "It's only an hour or two away from there." I nodded, taking in this information.

"That'd be great," I replied. We were quiet the rest of the trip, and then after what seemed to be forever, he stopped. "Where are we," I questioned as I looked around. There was green everywhere.

"We're at the border of Forks," he replied.

"Alright, thanks man," I stated before getting my knife and stabbing him in the heart. I took his keys and wallet from him before throwing him into the truck of the car. I looked around to make sure that no one saw him, and then I drove off to the school. When I was there, I noticed a sign about prom, knowing that Bella would be there. She was always like that in Phoenix, so I knew that she wouldn't miss this for the world.

Then I drove to the hotel next to it to stay for the week because the prom was this weekend. I was started to get giddy from the thought of being with Bella.


	46. Chapter 45

**Bella's POV**

The day of prom had finally arrived. Alice, Rosalie, Kate and Irina were all excited for it, but I didn't really care about it. The only thing that really mattered to me was Edward.

"Girls, I'm off," Charlie called from downstairs. He was staying away from us girls because they were all making me look pretty, as Irina said. He's never one for these things, and I'm not also. But I'm doing this for my friends and brother, so I better start enjoying it sometime.

"All done, Bella," Alice stated when they all backed away from me.

"Don't look into a mirror, Bella, because we just want you to sit in that chair until we're all ready," Kate warned.

"But that would be forever before I'm able to get out of here," I whined. "What am I supposed to do with two hours on my hand, sitting in this chair?"

"Here you go," Irina said when she came over with my favorite book, Withering Heights. I started reading, and I was immediately engrossed in it. Before I knew it, all the girls were done.

"Ready to go, Bella," Irina questioned. I nodded. Then the doorbell rang.

"Dude, you can just walk into my house, you know that right," Emmett's booming voice traveled throughout the house. The other girls started squealing because the night was just beginning.

"Don't go upstairs," Alice commanded. We had an order of who was going to go down first, and we didn't want them to ruin it.

"Are you going to come down then," Laurent questioned, impatient.

"Kate, go," Alice whispered. She walked down, and then Irina went after her. We all had to wait twenty seconds after the others because that's how Alice wanted it.

Alice went before Rosalie. "Edward is going to die at the sight of you, Bella," Rosalie winked before she left. I knew that she wasn't, but then she started to get me worried about how Edward would really react. Would he like it? What if he didn't like it? It's not like I bought five dresses or something to have him pick out what would suit me the best? What if he didn't like the way they did my hair and makeup? That took hours to do, and then they'd probably have to start again or something just to make him like it. What if the shoes didn't work well with the dress at all, and he thought that I shouldn't have bought them?

"Bella, get your cute but down here, or I'm going to send Emmett after you," Alice yelled, cutting my internal questioning off completely. I knew that she was serious, so I started down. When the boys saw me, I received wolf-whistles from Laurent. I blushed as usual. I looked at Edward, and he was gapping at me. It made me nervous.

"Does it really look that bad," I questioned quietly. "Because I could get changed or change whatever if you want." Rosalie nudged him in the side, and he seemed to snap out of a trace.

"What," he questioned as he turned to Rosalie. She whispered in his ear. It sounded like she was angry by her tone, but I was confused why. Then he stepped away and came over to me. Edward kissed me, and then said, "You look beautiful, Bella." I blushed.

"Ready to go," Kate questioned. We nodded, and walked outside to find a limousine waiting for us. I gapped at it.

"When did you arrange this," I questioned as I pointed to it. Mr. Hale got out of the driver's seat then.

"Are you ready, baby girl," he asked Rosalie as he opened the backdoor. Rosalie went over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Daddy. This is perfect," she commented before she climbed into the limo with Emmett following her. The others got in before Edward did, and I was last.

"Thank you," I whispered before I got in. He shut the door, and we were soon off to prom.

"Woohoo," Kate yelled.

"It's prom night," Irina added in the same volume.

"Wonder what Lauren made it look like," Emmett thought. It was never a good thing with him. Thinking and Emmett don't make a good combination.

"I heard that she paid a thousand bucks over what her dad gave a limit too," Alice gossiped. Soon, Irina's camera was taking pictures of everyone. Edward and I were mostly the ones being taken of, but she wanted to remember the others also along the way. We gossiped and talked some more as the pictures went all around, and then Mr. Hale rolled down the window of the front.

"Alright, guys," he stated. "We're here!"


	47. Chapter 46

We all exited the limo and yelled with joy (well, us girls did. The guys just got out and made themselves look cool). After we walked in, we stared in surprise at how it looked. It really did look like a nightclub. There was a DJ and there were lights everywhere. I actually found that I was ready to have fun.

"Come on, Bella," Kate yelled over the music. Lauren passed at that time.

"Hey Lauren," I stated. She stopped and turned to me in disgust. "It all looks great. You did awesome."

"Yeah, we all know it," she scoffed as she flipped her hair back.

"Why don't we just act nice tonight to each other? I mean, it's prom night," I tried to compromise.

"Yeah, and I'm Santa Claus, Swan," she laughed as she walked off.

"Bitch," Rosalie said under her breath. We all nodded in agreement.

"Come on, Bella," Irina said as she grabbed my hand. "Let's go dance." The girls and I walked onto the dance floor and danced.

Emmett came over to us, and he said, "I'm going to get the keys for the suite." We all nodded and walked off to get our purses for him to carry to the room for us. We didn't want to lose them at all, so that's why we did it as we did. Jasper ended up helping him carry them, and then we walked back to the dance floor to start dancing once again.

There was soon a slow dance, and Edward came up to me and grabbed my hand. He pulled me in, and we started dancing. "You look so beautiful, Bella." I blushed at what he said. I laid my head on his shoulder, and I just listened to the lyrics.

_You__'__re in my arms__  
__And all the world is calm__  
__The music playing on for only two__  
__So close together__  
__And when I__'__m with you__  
__So close to feeling alive___

_A life goes by__  
__Romantic dreams will stop__  
__So I bid mine goodbye and never knew__  
__So close was waiting, waiting here with you__  
__And now forever I know__  
__All that I wanted to hold you__  
__So close___

_So close to reaching that famous happy end__  
__Almost believing this was not pretend__  
__And now you__'__re beside me and look how far we__'__ve come__  
__So far we are so close___

_How could I face the faceless days__  
__If I should lose you now?__  
__We__'__re so close__  
__To reaching that famous happy end__  
__And almost believing this was not pretend__  
__Let__'__s go on dreaming for we know we are__  
__So close__  
__So close__  
__And still so far_

"I love you, Isabella Marie Swan," Edward sighed as the song came to an end.

"I love you too, Edward," I said as I looked up into his eyes. He leaned his head down and kissed me gently. I sighed into his lips, finally happy after such a long time. I had everyone that I loved with me, and I knew that I was going to be alright, and that nothing would be able to bring me down, or that's what I thought.

When we pulled apart, I looked around the room to find that almost everyone was happy and will someone, even if they were only friends. I was happy for that fact, but then I noticed Laurent and Irina fighting for some reason, and it confused me. They usually never started fighting, so I was confused about why they would now.

"Hey Kate," I yelled as I walked over to her. She stopped dancing with Garrett and walked over to me. "What's up with Laurent and Irina?"

"Oh, it's nothing," she sighed in frustration. "Laurent's just mad because they aren't going to be going to the same collage as the other is, and he's just mad because he believes that Irina will try to get another boy to be with. And she's mad because she believes that Laurent doesn't trust her at all." Irina walked over to me then.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a minute," she questioned. I nodded, and we walked off a little to a place more quiet and private.

"What's up," I questioned when she didn't say anything.

"Laurent's being an ass, and I've got super cramps right now," she cried.

"I've got Tylenol in my purse, so let me go get a room key, and we'll go there," I suggested. She nodded, so I walked over to Emmett. "Emmett, I need a room key."

"Do you want me to go with you," he questioned as he broke away from Rosalie.

"No, I'll be fine," I replied. "I'm going with Irina." He nodded and handed me a room key. I walked over to Edward. "I'll be back," I said as I gave him a quick kiss.

"I'll be here waiting," he said as he kissed my cheek. Then we walked to the room.


	48. Chapter 47

**Irina's POV**

Laurent and I stood by the drinks as we watched Bella and Edward dance. Edward was truly perfect for Bella. He gave her happiness, the feeling of being loved and most of all, protection. I don't think that Bella would have been able to find a more perfect guy.

I sighed looking at them. "Don't they look just perfect?"

"Yeah," Laurent replied. "Too bad we're not going to be looking like that next year." I knew what he was talking about. He's been on about this for months. It was about collage. He was angry that I would be going to a different collage then I would. He didn't want it at all. I didn't mind it because I would be able to go see him whenever I had the time, but he just couldn't fit that in his mind!

"Laurent, we'll be able to see each other whenever we can," I stated.

"But I don't want that," he hissed. "I want to see you every moment of the day. Besides, you'll probably go out with a collage boy there since you'll be getting rid of me.

"I won't be getting rid of you, Laurent," I stated. "Once we're done with collage, we'll be able to be together again. But the collage I want to go to will fit my needs more as the collage that you are going to will be able to fit your needs."

"Yeah, I'm sure that it will be fitting your needs, especially when you decide that you are going to get with some random by every chance that you get," he scoffed.

"Is that how little you think of me," I yelled. "You think that I'm just some stupid slut that goes around with other guys behind your back? Do you trust me so little? Well, if that's how it is, you can just ignore me and never see me again." I walked off towards Bella. She was talking to Kate about something, but I just ignored it.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a minute," I questioned her, she nodded and I lead her to a place that was more exclusive.

"What's up," she asked.

"Laurent's being an ass, and I've got super cramps right now," I cried.

"I've got Tylenol in my purse, so let me go get a room key, and we'll go there," she suggested, and I nodded. She walked away, but soon came back. "Ready?" I nodded. We walked out of the building and walked across the street to the hotel. When we entered, she just led me straight to the room, and we were soon inside. She went over to get her purse.

"Thank you, Bella," I stated when she handed me the bottle. I went into the bathroom.

"Do you want me to stay here," she questioned. "I could wait if you want?"

"No, it's alright," I commended. "I'll be fine; I just need to freshen up a bit." She nodded before leaving. Once I took my pills, I started to make sure that my makeup and hair was alright when I heard a door open and shut. "Laurent," I questioned. There was no answer, so I went into the hallway and crossed my arms. "Laurent, is that you?" Silence was my only reply. "If this is the apology that I get, then this is not much of one." Then someone came out into my view. And it wasn't Laurent.

**Laurent's POV**

After Irina walked off, I was still pissed at the conversation that we were having. I couldn't believe that she wanted to go to a different collage than me. And then she accused me of not trusting her after everything that we've been through together. Even if it wasn't faced at us directly, it still impacted us. I couldn't believe that she'd say that I didn't trust her! It was unbelievable!

"Another one of your fights," Garrett asked as he came over to me. I sighed and nodded. "You guys would stick together through this, just like you always have."

"Yeah, but I don't want to go through miles and miles just to go see her again. I want to be with her within minutes," I sighed.

"Go talk about it," he suggested. I nodded and went over to Bella. She didn't look happy to see me.

"What did you do to her," she questioned as she stabbed my chest with her finger. "You made her cry, you asshole, and I warned you never to make her cry." Immediate guilt rushed through me.

"You wouldn't understand, Bella," I stated. "Now, may I have the room key to apologize to her?" She took it out, but didn't hand it over to me.

"This must be the best apology that you've ever given because if I found out that it wasn't, you are going to be hurt," she warned before slamming the key into my waiting palm before walking away from me. I walked to the hotel and entered the room.

"Irina," I yelled as I looked around. I didn't see her, so she must have been in the bathroom. "Irina, can you come out to talk to me?" I didn't get a reply, so I pulled out the flask of brandy that I had. "Come on, Irina, I didn't mean any of those things. Can you just come out of the bathroom so we can talk?" I still didn't get a reply, so I sat down and waited. The bathroom door opened soon, and I immediately walked towards it. "Irina?" When I looked in, she wasn't there at all. It confused me to no end, but then I heard something from the closet. I walked towards it and peered in. Then a man's face popped out at me before he launched at me.


	49. Chapter 48

**Bella's POV**

I was still mad at Laurent, but I just tried to ignore that anger for now.

"May I have this dance, lovely sister of mine," Emmett questioned as he came over to me and bowed. I laughed as I nodded. He pulled me into the waltz position, and we started dancing. "So what do you think of prom?"

"It's alright," I shrugged. "What about you?"

"Well, you know how Rosalie and I are together and stuff," he asked. I nodded. "I don't know when, but I was thinking of asking her to marry me tonight."

"That's wonderful, Emmett," I cheered. I was so happy that Rosalie was finally going to have her happily ever after with Emmett, just like she wanted. It's been tough of her with what's happened for the past month. Emmett's going to make her the happiest woman alive.

"The thing is, I was hoping that you would help me plan to ask when," he said. I started thinking. I didn't know what exactly would be the perfect time, until I thought of a reason.

"I've got it," I replied. "When you guys get elected prom queen and king, you propose to her during the dance thing that every prom royalty does."

"That's a great idea, Bella," he said as he kissed me on the cheek. "Thanks."

"No problem," I replied. "I know that it's going to make Rosalie happy. She told me once about having a dream with you and her and children in it. I don't think that she's ever dreamed of anyone as a futuristic type at all."

"Really," he questioned, and I nodded.

"May I cut in," I heard Edward ask as he came over to us. Emmett stepped away from me, and Edward immediately took his spot. I looked up into Edward's eyes, and I saw my own dream of what Rosalie wanted, except it was Edward and I. I knew that it would come some day, but it could wait a while longer than hers would.

"Hi," I greeted with a smile.

"Hey," he smiled back. "So you liking prom?" I nodded. "And I specifically heard that you were thinking about not liking it."

"Well, I'm enjoying it now," I replied giving him a kiss.

"So what changed your mind though," he questioned. It made me blush, and I looked away. He used his finger to pull my chin to look at him.

"Being with you," I answered truthfully. He smiled and kissed me.

"I love you," he whispered when he pulled apart.

"I love you too," I answered. After that, I rested my head on his shoulder. I sighed with happiness as we danced.

"Hey, Bella," Kate said as he came over to us.

"Yeah," I asked.

"Garrett and I are going to be in our room," Kate winked. I shuddered from the images that popped into my head about them having sex.

"Go then, but be back for Prom King and Queen announcements," I added.

"Oh, it will only take five minutes," she stated before walking off.

"Ew," I whispered. Edward started laughing lightly.

"Well, you would say that too if images of Garrett and Kate showed up in your head naked," I stated. He shook his head.

"I'd rather not," he laughed before kissing me. I kissed him back. I was so happy, and I never wanted it to leave. It was all due to Edward. I don't know how I would ever live without him. I don't even think that I can. It's impossible for me.

"Alright people," Ms. Cope said over the mic. "Now, who's ready for the announcement of Prom King and Queen?" There were cheers throughout the room. "I'd like the Rosalie Hale, Emmett Swan, Alice Cullen, Jasper Hale, Lauren Mallory and Mike Newton to join me on the stage please.

"Go Emmett," I yelled for my brother as he made the stage first. Then he helped Rosalie up. "You can do it, Rosalie!" Soon Alice jumped on stage with Jasper and Alice following. "Go Jasper and Alice!"

Once everyone was on stage again, Ms. Cope began. "Now, for your Prom King, it's—." All of the sudden, the fire buzzard was going off. Then the police entered.

"I have to go get Kate and Garrett," I said to Edward.

"Do you want me to go with," Edward questioned. I shook my head, and I walked away.


	50. Chapter 49

**Kate's POV**

Garrett and I were slow dancing, and I was watching Edward and Bella. They were so happy together. Bella needed that with everything that she's been through. I still remember the day she told me that she was being stalked by Mr. Tracker.

**Flashback**

Bella, Irina and I were going out shopping, but Bella seemed really anxious for some reason. Irina and I both didn't know why, but we knew that she would tell us on her own time. It was just like Bella to do this. She would hold the information in until she was ready to tell us.

We were in Debs when she was finally ready to tell us. "I'm being stalked," she cried. Irina and I surrounded her in a hug as she broke down, crying.

"What do you mean, honey," I questioned.

"Mr. Tracker has a crush on me, and he's been stalking me for a couple of weeks now. I'm so scared," she explained through her tears and sobs.

"Bella," Irina sighed. "Why didn't you tell us before?"

"I was too scared that you would be in trouble for some reason. I didn't want you guys to be hurt! It would kill me," she sobbed. We took her to my house, and she spent the night with us, Irina and I at her sides.

**End of Flashback**

"Hey baby," Garrett said, his voice full of lust. "We haven't used the hotel room yet."

"You want to go," I asked. He nodded. I walked over to Edward and Bella. They were just confessing their love.

"Hey, Bella," I greeted when I reached them.

"Yeah," she questioned. I knew that she wanted to be with Edward, and I respected that. They were great together.

"Garrett and I are going to be in our room," I said, and I added a wink to show her what I meant. She shuddered, and I chuckled.

"Go then, but be back for Prom King and Queen announcements," she added.

"Oh, it will only take five minutes," I said before walking away. "Let's go!" I took Garrett's hand, and we walked outside to go to the hotel. I clung to his arm, and we both smiled at each other. When we entered, I didn't even notice the man before I bumped into him. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" I turned to look at a familiar face. He just walked around the corner.

"Let's go, baby," Garrett stated.

"His eyes," I whispered. "They are so familiar."

"Yeah, and soon you're going to be familiar with something else," he said as he picked me up bridal style. I laughed. When we reached the room, I took his key from his pocket, and I opened the door. We entered while kissing, and Garrett shut the door with his foot. He tossed me on the bed before laying on top of me. We started kissing, but it grew more passionate. His hand started going under my dress, and I took off his jacket and undid his tie. He took the bottom of my dress and started taking it off of me, but I stopped him as something came to my memory. It was James Tracker for some reason, but then I remembered the guy who I bumped into.

"It's him," I cried. I started getting up. "I have to tell Bella!"

"Baby," Garrett asked.

"I have to go," I stated before leaving the room. I started running towards the exit, but then a figure stepped out into my way. It was James Tracker. I gasped, and I ran the other way. There was under construction, but I figured that I would be able to hide somewhere in there till I find the right time to leave. I hide under a table, and I saw him walking in. I put my hand over my mouth to make sure that he didn't hear me at all. He just started walking around, and then all of the sudden, I couldn't see him.

"Kate," Garrett questioned when he walked over to the construction area. I didn't say anything because I didn't know where Mr. Tracker was. Garrett walked away, and I looked around to find that he wasn't anywhere here. I started running, trying to be silent, but when I wasn't looking, I knocked over cans of paint. I screamed in surprise, and I ran, looking around for him. All of the sudden, I was grabbed around the waist, and my throat was cut. I was stunned into darkness, never to return to the light of day.


	51. Chapter 50

_**Author's Note:**_** I would like to thank Xxheartbroken54xX and Crystal the optimist for reading My Bleeding Heart. I'm so happy that you guys did, and if any more people have, just let me know!**

**Now for Chapter Fifty (shocker!) of Escaping!**

**Charlie's POV**

We were still in the meeting in Seattle, and I was feeling like I wanted to doze off. I never liked these stupid conventions when I could be home with my kids. It still saddens me that Renee left me and now she's died. I would never be able to get her back even if I wanted to. I would have given anything to see her beautiful face one more time in person instead of being reminded of her in Emmett and Bella.

Bella. It's been really tough for her, even though she doesn't show it. Edward's been a great help. Every one of her friends has, but it was mostly Edward who helped her, and I'm thankful for it. I was devastated when I found out that she was in a depression that she couldn't escape from in Phoenix. I was even more devastated when they thought of not calling me when her mother died and I taking custody of my own daughter.

"Excuse me, sir," a secretary said as she stumbled into the room. She ran over to the chief of this convention and handed him a fax.

"Alright, boys," he said as he stopped the speaker from talking all together, and took the mic from him. "It looks like we have a serious case on our hands." He posted a picture up on the overhead of a guy who had escaped from prison. "This is James Laurent Tracker. He escaped from a high security prison about a month ago, and he's killed one woman since down in Phoenix. We have high suspicion that he is trying to find Isabella Swan, a girl who moved from Phoenix to Forks."

"That's my daughter," I exclaimed. I stood up to rush out the doors to try and catch the person responsible for the pain that my daughter had gained. Some police officers stopped me from exiting the building.

"Mr. Swan, we are going to catch this man, and we are going to leave in just a moment, after I am done with the protocol." Then he looked around at every police officer. "He's dangerous and sadistic. Be careful at all cost, even if you have to kill him. Do not hesitate to put your life before his. Now Go!" He came over to me then. "Mr. Swan, we'll be riding together, since you know the way to your daughter." I nodded, and we ran out of the building. I just hoped that we got there on time to save her.

**James POV**

It was the night of prom for Forks High School, and it was the night I was going to get my Bella. I wouldn't stop to get her, and whoever stood in my way would die. I cut my hair so no one would recognize me if the officers would have gave some of my photos out. I couldn't have them get in the way of my Bella in my arms.

I exited the hotel, and I walked across the street to the ballet studio. I opened the door that I had propped open just for this night, and I entered. I hid in the shadows as the stupid children entered the room with excitement. My girl was nowhere to be found yet, and I was really disappointing me.

Then she came in, with a group of nine other people. She was holding hands with one of the males. I growled in frustration, as I found that she had gained a boyfriend while we were away. Of course she would, she wouldn't want to wait for me while I was in prison. That situation was about to change though.

I also noticed that she was with Irina, Kate, Gabriel and Laurent. I was deeply surprised that they were here in the first place. They were supposed to be in Phoenix; at least, that's what I thought.

I watched them, as she flaunted with the boy, and then they shared a kiss, and I felt a tear roll down my cheek, feeling agony that she would choose him over me. I watched as Irina came over after fighting with Laurent, once again, and then they walked off. I found that this was the perfect chance to relieve some anger and frustration from not being able to have my Bella yet.

"Do you want me to stay here," I heard from where she was in the room. "I could wait if you want?"

"No, it's alright," Irina yelled back. "I'll be fine; I just need to freshen up a bit." Then I watched as my beautiful Bella walked out of the door. I quickly entered the room before the door shut, and I crept over to the bathroom that Irina was in.

"Laurent," she questioned. "Is that you?" There was no reply as he was in the room. "if this is the apology that I get, then this is not much of one." She had walked out of the bathroom during that proclamation, and I walked over to her, pulling my knife out. I enjoyed her screams as she died by my hand. It felt so good to let go of all this irrational anger that had built inside of me since haven't killed since a week ago.

After I was done, I rolled her carcass under the bed, just as another person started opening the door. I ran into the bathroom to hide. I recognized Laurent's voice as he called out for her. "Irina, can you come out to talk to me?" There was no reply, and I heard a small pop in the other room. "Come on, Irina, I didn't mean any of those things. Can you come out of the bathroom so we can talk?" I walked out to notice he had his back to me. I ran to the closet and hid in it, hoping that he would come and investigate. "Irina?" He looked in the bathroom, and then he walked over to my closet. I launched myself at him, stabbing him in the abdomen as he screamed in agony. I was victorious, and nothing was going to stop me from getting my prize.


	52. Chapter 51

**James' POV**

I had just killed that bitch, Kate, when I saw my girl entering her room. She started calling out for her friends, but I knew that they were dead! It was all because of me, and I was finally going to get my prize. I entered the room, and Bella turned around and stared at me in surprise.

"Bella," I sighed as I took a step towards her; she started walking back. She started closing the door that separated the rooms from each other. "Bella, don't do this!" She had locked the door by the time that I had gotten to it, and I cursed out loud.

**Bella's POV**

I entered my room to find that none of my friends were in there. When I heard the door open, I expected it to be one of my friends, but I found that it was James Tracker.

"Bella," he sighed and started walking over to me, but I backed away from him and into the other room. I realized that the door could close and lock and I did just that. "Bella don't do this to me!" I waited in my room to see what he would do next.

**James' POV**

I was frustrated beyond believe that this door would stand in the way to my love. I started trying to break it down, but it seemed like it wouldn't work. I walked into the hallway, and I looked to see that there was a fire extinguisher a little down the hallway. I walked over and grabbed it, and I started heading towards the door which held Bella in.

**Bella's POV**

I heard him pounding on the door before all silence came, and then there was a pounding on the other door that led to the hallway, and it was breaking from the middle.

"Leave me alone," I shouted in despair. I unlock the door and open it, just as a fire extinguisher went through the door.

**James' POV**

I had finally gotten through the fucking door, and I was able to get in. The first thing I noticed was that Bella wasn't in the room, and the door I tried to open earlier was open now! I looked in the bathroom before I started walking towards the other room, and I started looking for my Bella.

**Bella's POV**

I watched from under the bed as I watched him look in the bathroom in this room before going to the other bathroom. I felt tears of agony start streaming down my face as I remembered everything from that night.

I started to scoot over so I could run, since the other side of the bed was closest to the door than where I was now, and I bumped into something. When I looked, it was Irina. I slapped a hand over my mouth, hoping that James didn't hear my little squeal of agony.

**James' POV**

While I was looking through the seating room, I heard a noise from the other room, and I started walking towards the room, and I walked towards the bed nearest the wall, farthest from the door. I looked down to see Bella climbing out and stumbling towards the door.

"Bella, stop," I yelled.

**Bella's POV**

I watched as James walked to the bed next to the one that I was under, and started leaning down to look. I took this time to scoot from under the bed, and I started to get up slowly, when James abruptly looked up at me. I started running towards the door, and I heard him yell for me to stop, but there was no way I was going to stop for him. I couldn't forgive him at all, not for all that he had done to me. He had killed all of my family back in Phoenix, and I wouldn't take staying around him now that I felt myself starting to break down, but I pushed the feelings as far back as I could.

When I turned the corner, I bumped right into someone, and I screamed.


	53. Chapter 52

**Emmett's POV**

I stood waiting to see if I was going to be Prom King when a fire alarm started. "You've got to be shitting me," we heard Lauren say as she wanted to be able to be Prom Queen. My Rose had a lot better chance of being Prom Queen than she did.

"Hello," a police officer said as he came up by us. "We need you all to exit the building through those doors." He pointed towards the main doors. "NOW!" People started filling out, and I looked to see Rose starting to try and get down from the stage. I jumped down, and ran over to where she was standing. I raised my arms, and I helped her down. She took my hand, and we started walking. Edward happened to be by us. "Isabella Swan!" We turned to look in confusion as the cop called for her, so we walked back.

"Hey, what do you want with my sister," I questioned him.

"Do you know where she is," he questioned hastily.

"My girlfriend went to our hotel room," Edward said with confusion evident in his voice.

"Shit," the cop cursed before getting a walkie talkie out. "Charlie, she's in the hotel, I repeat, she's in the hotel!" He started getting off the stage, and we stopped him from running.

"What do you want with Bella," Rosalie questioned. The cop gulped as he saw the fury in her eyes.

"He's here," the cop stated lowly, so that only we could hear it.

"What do you mean," I questioned as I took a step closer to him.

"James Tracker is here, as we've expected," the cop said. Edward started running as much as he could towards the hotel. He was the fastest runner in school, and I knew that he was trying to get to Bella first. I trusted him to save her.

"Wha—What," Rosalie gasped as she started hyperventilating.

"Rosalie," I stated as I grabbed her face between my hands. "Bella's going to be fine. She's not going to die." We both knew that I was also reassuring myself. "You've got the baby to worry about also at the moment. Try to calm down." I drew her into a hug, and we just stood there, not paying attention to anything around us.

**Edward's POV**

"James Tracker is here, as we've expected," the cop stated, and I started bolting. I couldn't believe how stupid I was to actually let her go alone. I shouldn't have done that in the first place.

"Move," I yelled as a bunch of kids were in my way. They spilt like the red sea, and I started running once again.

"Edward," Alice yelled when I passed them, but I kept running. Jasper started running next to me, and I knew Alice told him to come with me. He didn't say anything as he had a sense that it was too serious to say anything at the moment. We entered the hotel, and we had just turned to corner when something hit my chest. I looked down to see that it was Bella. She was sobbing, and it broke my heart to see the expression on his face.

"Edward," she cried as she started pushing me towards the exit, looking behind her as she did so. "We have to go!"

"Bella, what's wrong," Jasper questioned. I had already guessed it, and I was fighting between staying with Bella, or going to beat the crap out of James for hurting my angel.

"He's here," she screamed as she fell to the floor. It seemed that it was reality to her when she said that, and she couldn't take it anymore. I hurried up and picked her up before we walked out, just as the cops started walking in.

"Bella," Charlie sighed with relief when he say that she was alive.

"He's still in there, at least I think he is," Jasper stated before we exited the building with another cop.

"Bella," Alice cried when she saw Bella sobbing in my arms. Emmett and Rosalie ran over, and Emmett scooped her from my arms and held her to him tightly. She had managed to wrap her arms around his neck, and now he was sobbing even more into Emmett's shoulder. Emmett nodded gratefully towards me, and I nodded back.

"Come on," the police man stated. "We need to get you all out of here."

"We can't go to our home," Emmett stated. "He might know where she is."

"I know where we could go," I said as I looked at him. He nodded in agreement as he gathered what I was thinking in his head.


	54. Chapter 53

_**Author's Note:**_** Alright, here's what's happening here. I just want to warn you that I am not having the same ending as the movie Prom Night. I have found one that's much, much better, and I like it on fanfiction, and I've already asked them if I could use it, and they said that I can. If you want to find out what happens in their fanfic, then you can look up 'I'm With You' by Heartache-Tied-With-Paperclips. It's a great ending. Just wanted to let you guys know, just in case you don't like the spoiler kind of things.**

**Now for Chapter Fifty-Three of Escaping!**

**Bella's POV**

Edward held me as Jasper drove Edward's car, since I was breaking at the seams. Alice sat in the back, clinging to me, as we both sobbed. Edward was holding me so tightly, and I knew that he was thinking that he'd protect me no matter what. I didn't know what to do because I knew that I couldn't let them get hurt at all.

After about five minutes, thanks to Jasper's speeding, we arrived at their mansion. I cried even more at the thought of Esme getting hurt by James. She had become a second mother to me, now that I didn't have my real one anymore.

Someone opened the door, and I was pulled out and cradled. I knew that it was Emmett because of Edward would never hold me this tightly, and Jasper and I didn't hug a lot at all. We actually never have really. He's kept his distance away from me at times, and I respected his silent request.

"Come on, Emmett," Edward hissed. "We have to get her inside." Emmett ran me into the house with the others following, Alice helping Rose out as much as she could. I could see that Emmett was torn between protecting me and helping Rose, and I knew immediately which one I wanted him to do.

"Emmett, go to Rose," I whispered in his ear, my voice cracking from sobbing so much. "She needs you more than me." I gave him a small smile to say that I'd be fine, and he put me down. Edward immediately took his place by my side. When we entered the house, Esme and Carlisle were in the living room, cuddling. They immediately stood up, nervous.

"What happened," Carlisle questioned as he walked towards us. He must have noticed Alice, Rosalie and my red eyes from all that crying.

"James is here, in town," Jasper stated when nobody said anything. "He ruined the prom night."

"Irina is dead," I cried. Edward immediately pulled me into a hug as I gasped for breaths.

"Bella, why don't you go up and get some rest," Carlisle instructed. "And Rosalie, you get some rest too. Stress does not help pregnant women." Rosalie nodded, and Emmett and Rosalie went upstairs together. Edward picked me up and carried me to his room.

"Come on, Alice," I heard Jasper say before leading her off to the kitchen. When we entered his room, he carefully laid me on the bed as if he's the most fragile thing in the whole world. We both slipped under the covers, and he wrapped his arms around me. I felt protected in his arms, and I felt like he was able to block everything that had ever happened, at least for a little while.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered after everything was quiet. I nodded and moved around in his arms to face him and rested my head against the crook of his neck. I sighed before closing my eyes.

Before anything else did anything, the door opened. A few seconds later, there was a shirt in the bed. Then, I felt someone lie against me.

"Hey sis," Emmett said as he wrapped his arms around me. Edward moved off the bed.

"I'll be back," he whispered, and I nodded in response. I watched as he left the room, and Rosalie took his spot.

"Are you alright, Rosalie," I questioned as I started stroking her hair. We had become accustomed to doing it whenever the other had sour emotions; she did it more than I.

"That's a question I should be asking you, Bellsie," she cried as she wrapped her arm around me that wasn't being laid on. Emmett wrapped his arm around both us. At the moment, I felt more content than I have in a long time without Edward, just being in the rest of my family's arms. Rosalie had become my family, even before the baby had been discovered. She was it the first moment I had arrived in this town.

After about ten minutes of waiting for Edward, I fell asleep in their arms, protected, for now.


	55. Chapter 54

_I slowly got up from my bed, turning to look at the sound coming from behind me. It was the stereo playing Claire De Lune softly. I pushed the off button, making the music stop completely._

_ I glanced around in the dark room; the only light was the light from the hallways. Edward was lying on the bed next to me, his chest rising and falling from each sleepy breath he took. Emmett and Rosalie were also in the room, asleep on the floor, cuddling. I glanced toward the window and slowly walked over. I rested my hands on either side of the glass and looked down. My eyes fell over a detective's car, lighted by the bright headlights of the police car. He looked like he was sleeping; his head resting on the dashboard, his hands on the wheel._

_ I moved away from the window and walked into the bathroom. I looked myself over in the mirror. My hair was tangled and clothes ruffled from sleeping. I looked back up and raised my arm to open the cabinet. I looked at the pills in front of me, and I decided on Ibuprofen for the headache I was feeling. I slowly gulped down the pills with a cup that I had found filled with water, feeling the cool water seep down my throat. A little voice in the back of my head was bugging me._

_ I suddenly had a strange feeling that someone was watching me. I looked back at Edward on the bed, still sleeping. I shook off the feeling and placed the cup and placed the cup back on the counter. I shut the cabinet, looked up and screamed. Standing right behind me was the man who had murdered my family and friends: James Tracker. I didn't even have time to think before he smashed my head forward into the mirror._

I screamed and quickly sat up in the bed. Emmett, Edward and Rosalie were staring over me.

"Shh, what's wrong," Edward cooed as he tried to calm me down. Rosalie was washing my back, while Emmett had an arm hanging over my shoulder.

"Bella, nobody's here," Emmett stated, thinking that was where my thoughts were directed.

"I just had a nightmare," I said as I turned towards the music. It was at the exact part that it was in the nightmare. I quickly shut it off, and then I was enveloped by a hug from Edward.

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, Bella," he whispered. I nodded into his chest, and then I pulled away.

"Do you guys mind if you leave," I questioned, and then I quickly explained, "I wanted to maybe use the bathroom, and then I might take a shower or something." They nodded and exited the room, shutting the door in the process, but not before they gave me a hug or a kiss. After that, I got up and I walked into the bathroom. I took a calming breath, and I walked into the bathroom. I quickly splashed my face with water, trying to get the nightmare out of my head. Then I walked over to the window, and noticed that it was the exact same as in the nightmare. The cop was asleep in the car.

I quickly gathered my stuff, and I walked into the bathroom once again. I heard the bedroom door open and shutting the door.

"Edward," I questioned. "Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice?" There was no answer, so I walked out into the bedroom again. When I looked, there was a red handprint of blood on the bed. I shirked with surprise and horror before looking around, trying to figure out how it was on the bed in the first place. Then I realized it, and I tried to open the door to find that the door was locked. He was here, somewhere in the house! I heard movement behind me, and I turned to see that it was James.


	56. Chapter 55

I tried to scream, but he would put his hand over my mouth before I was able to speak anything. "Shh," he said. The smell of blood hit my nostrils, and I looked down to see a knife sticking out of the hand that wasn't over my mouth. It was covered in blood, most likely Irina's blood. That thought brought tears to my eyes, and I tried to scream again, but James pushed harder on my mouth with his hand. "Shh," he said again. I didn't hear anyone outside of the door. Silent tears were now starting to stream down my face as I tried to figure out an explanation for the house being silent, especially since there are seven other people in the house at the moment probably, but the only thing that came to mind, and that was everyone was dead. I tried to block it out of my mind.

"Are you going to come with me now, and quietly," James questioned. Of course, I was never actually going to, but for my friends and family's sake, I had to fake it, so I nodded. "Good," he smiled and he quietly started unlocking the door. He still had his hand over my mouth, so I bit him. "OUCH!!!!" I felt his hand let me go, and I tried to push him out of the way to open the door and escape, but he had me in his arms within seconds. I struggled to get away from him, kicking my feet through the air, and clinging to the carpet, trying to get away. James held true, and he slammed me to the floor. He stood directly over me, his knife held over my heart. My eyes widened as I realized what he was about to do.

That's when I heard the happiest sound of my life: footsteps outside my door. James must have noticed also, because he looked scared, and then he reached down to pick me up. The door had opened when he was reaching down, and I twisted my head around to see my Dad holding out his gun. Everyone else was behind him, all looking terrified.

"Freeze," Dad yelled, putting his finger on the trigger of his gun. James made a movement to pull me up, but the gun was fired, and I saw James freeze. The smell of blood once again hilled my nose as dad shot three more times. James was wide eyed now, and he was slowly starting to fall forward, his knife still aimed at my heart. I rolled over just in time, and he hit the floor face first, the knife flying out of his hand.

Dad walked over to him, gun still pointing at him. He kicked him a couple of times before putting his gun in his belt. James had flipped over, and now I looked to notice his eyes, lifeless and no longer wanting. I let out a sob as I realized that the torture was over, everything was over! I quickly got up.

"Daddy," I yelled before flinging my arms around him as I sobbed. I felt Emmett wrapped his arms around us as we were in a family group hug. They seemed to hug me so tightly, and I knew that they were just getting over being scared. Once they let go, I ran to Edward's arms. He held me even more tightly than my family had.

"I love you, Bella," he cried.

"I love you too, Edward," I whispered. After about five minutes approximately, he let me go, only holding my waist now.

"We'll have the officers that are outside come get him. At least, it's all over now; that was some wild goose chase he gave America," Dad sighed before walking out of the room without another world. I knew that he needed to be alone. He was never good at letting his emotions out whenever others were around. It was a stressful time for everybody, but now it's finally over.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Edward said, tugging me with him. I slowly followed him out of the room, with the others following. I took one last glance at James. It was over, he was out of my life forever. I finally was able to have my life back without being scared, and it was the happiest feeling in my life.

XxXxXxXxX 2 years later XxXxXxXxX

It's been two years since my life had finally started again, and I was still with Edward. Emmett and Rosalie were now married. They also had a boy that was named Alexander Sky. They had let me pick out the name, and Rose had immediately loved it. Emmett had grown to love it also. After Alex was born, Rose went back to school in a college, and now she has her own garage where she fixes cars. She's also been known to race a few…

Emmett and I have gotten even closer than before. Anyone else would never think that it would be possible to get even closer, but we have. Emmett even made Rosalie and him move in next to me when I moved to go to college with Edward. We didn't mind.

Edward and I have been going great. We're inseparable. When we can't be together for something, we're always caught on a cell phone, texting or calling.

Alice and Jasper have moved away together, to New York. Alice is actually becoming a designer, and Jasper is supporting her while he goes through his job as a professor. They don't come to visit very often, but we are able to get them on the phone.

At the moment, Edward and I are in Emmett and Rosalie's house, watching a movie with them. We made certain days of the week so we'd be able to hang out more. There's game nights, movie nights, chilling out nights, etc. Everyone's dedicated to one week during the month, and they get to decide what they want to do. It was Rosalie's turn and she just wanted to sit and relax, so we put the movie 'My Life in Ruins' in. Emmett and Edward might not like chick flicks, but Rosalie and I love them. They are so whipped.

All of the sudden, during the part where Poupi and Georgia started to finally get together, Alex started crying. "I'll get him," I called before anyone else could. I ran up the stairs, tripping at times, and then I was in Alex's room. I smiled greatly as I walked over to where he was standing in the crib, crying. "Hi Alex!" I picked him up and bounced him in my arms. I was used to helping Emmett and Rosalie out, especially since when he was less than one year old, they would always call me if they were frustrated. I didn't mind most of the times, and now Alex and I were close.

Alex had slowly fallen asleep in my arms, and I put him back into the crib. As I made my way downstairs, I fell.

"You alright, Bells," Edward questioned while Emmett laughed. Rosalie hit him to make him stop.

"Just the usual fall down the stairs," I stated as I got up, limping over to Edward. He started checking my foot out. Edward was becoming a doctor, just like Carlisle. He was always worried about my tripping habits that haven't gone away, but I was used to them. He was the best boyfriend that I could ever have.

After he was done examining, I snuggled into him arms as I watched the movie. I felt something slide onto my finger, and I looked down to see a ring. I looked up at Edward, clearly confused.

"Marry me," he asked. I stared in shock before I captured his lips with mine.

"Finally," Emmett yelled, which caused me to laugh along with Rosalie. She smiled at me before we settled down to watch the movie.

"I take that as a yes," Edward whispered.

"Totally," I smiled before kissing him again. Now, I was finally getting my perfect ending in the chaos called life.


	57. Ending Note to you all

_**Author's Note:**_** As you have noticed, I have finished my story. Sad, I know, but they are going to be happy, and since Prom Night is over with, there really is no point in continuing the story, but I give you all permission to continue if you wish in your minds.**

**Anyways, I'd like to thank these people for reviewing:**

**Ah-sha-lee**

**All But Faceless**

**BitingBack.x**

**Charmed Vampire Girl**

**CrAzY AlIcE LaDy**

**crystal the optimist**

**earth-fairy2006**

**EdwardCullen10001**

**E-J99**

**Esme-nevaeh**

**Fox Alder**

**FRK921**

**Hannahcopter**

**Hearts In Strangeness**

**ilovecullens**

**jazmine8448**

**kellygirl96**

**kneon**

**let's turn into vampires**

**lilquackers77**

**livefordreams**

**Luv2WriteSoMuch**

**Melissa Cullen since 1994**

**narley410**

**nicole1962**

**november21**

**Pixie-Jazz101**

**readhead232**

**Ribeana Girl**

**Rosalie96**

**Scribbler95**

**SuperOreoMan**

**tamzy104**

**TwilightLover171**

**twilight-princess**

**twilightvampluv**

**Violet Vampire**

**xxbittenAPPLExx**

**You all have helped me write this story through to the end. Thank you all for your reviews and support.**

**Alright, next order of business, I just wanted all of you to know that I do have a fanfic website (no spaces)**

**www .brokenfromthepast .webs .com**

**That's the website, and it shows my other stories. Just wanted to let you all know if you want to look at the pictures that I have on the stories. They are there also. Alright, till next time that we shall meet on fanfiction!  
**

**~brokenfromthepast**


End file.
